galaxy_raidersfandomcom-20200213-history
Puwoyn
=The Language of puwoyn= Natively known as: ˈpuwoyn /ˈpuwɔːjn/ ...and he stood holding his hat and turned his wet face to the wind... wotyə tə ˈtsopik nanfoo tek shoi wotyə tsu tek tsoi au pu pi apt Pronunciation: /woːtjəː tə ˈʦɔːpik nanfɔoː teːk ʃɔi woːtjəː ʦu teːk ʦɔːi aɨ pu pi apt/ ˈpuwoyn word order: and he stood holding his hat and turned his wet face to the wind Grammar Main word order: Subject-Verb-Object-Oblique. "Mary opened the door with a key" turns into Mary opened the door with a key. Adjective order: Adjectives are positioned before the noun. Adposition: prepositions Noun morphology Plurals are optional for non-human nouns. Definite article Demonstrative word (‘this’ or ‘that’) used as marker of definiteness.Uses of definite article that differ from English: • Definite article can be omitted  Example: ‘I am going to jacuzzi’ • Used for personal names in third person: ‘The Maria has left for school’ • Used for languages: ‘The English’ • Used with place names: ‘The London’ Indefinite article Personal pronouns Verbs Perfect aspect ‘have studied’ No perfect aspect. Progressive aspect ‘am studying’ Uses the particle ne /nɛ/ before main verb. Imperative ‘study!’ (as a command) First person: Prefix: k(ə)- /k(əː)-/ Second person: Prefix: ku- /kɨ-/ Negation Uses the particle e /eː/ before main verb phrase. Derivational morphology Adjective → noun = prefix eː- Noun → adjective = prefix koː- Noun → verb = If starts with vowel: prefix w- Else: prefix faː- Verb → noun = If starts with vowel: prefix ɨːʔ- Else: prefix ajɔ- Verb → adjective = If starts with vowel: prefix t- Else: prefix wa- Adjective → adverb = If starts with vowel: prefix ɨːʔ- Else: prefix oːkpoː- One who Xs (e.g. paint → painter) = prefix a- Place of (e.g. wine → winery) = If starts with vowel: prefix ʧ- Else: prefix e- Diminutive = prefix aː- Augmentative = If starts with vowel: prefix ɛnt- Else: prefix ɛːnɔː- ˈpuwoyn - English Dictionary Key: spelling /pronunciation/ part of speech. definition(s) *a /a/ det. more *a /aː/ pron. who *aewp /aɛːwp/ n. killer *aeyn /aɛːjn/ n. florist *afi /afiː/ n. author *afifa /afiːfa/ n. prisoner *afii /afiːiː/ n. government official *aip /aiːp/ n. vendor *ak /aːk/ n. pot *akiinsh /akiiːnʃ/ n. slave *akonsh /aːkonʃ/ n. puppy *am /am/ n. parent *ame /ameː/ n. teacher *aminsh /amiːnʃ/ n. locksmith *amp /amp/ n. arm *amp /aːmp/ v. stock *an' /anʔ/ v. attack *anew' /aːnɛwʔ/ n. kitten *ansh /anʃ/ n. title *ansh /aːnʃ/ n. activity *ants /anʦ/ adj. narrow *anuye /anɨjɛː/ n. visitor *anəyn /anəjn/ n. sailor *aoe /aɔːeː/ n. foreigner *aontuntum /aɔːntɨːntɨːm/ n. artist *aow /aɔw/ n. painter *ap /ap/ v. confuse *ap /aːp/ v. meet *apt /apt/ n. wind *apuo /apɨɔ/ n. thief *apuyko /apujkɔ/ n. hunter *apˈpanfo /apˈpaːnfoː/ v. force *ash /aʃ/ v. execute *ash /aːʃ/ n. arsenal *ashensh /aʃeːnʃ/ n. warrior *ashoshə /aʃoːʃə/ n. lawyer *ashoshə /aʃoːʃə/ n. lawyer *ashˈto'ə /aʃˈtoːʔəː/ n. layout *atio /atiːo/ n. gardener *atouosh /atɔɨoʃ/ n. driver *ats /aʦ/ n. wit *ats /aːʦ/ adv. tomorrow *atse /aʦeː/ n. chef *atso'əpt /aʦɔʔəpt/ n. poet *atsoku /aʦɔːkɨː/ n. scientist *atsokuyə /aʦɔkɨːjə/ n. dancer *atsoyn /aʦoːjn/ n. runner *aufuy /aufɨːj/ aˈufɨːd n. farmer *auotseyn /aɨoʦejn/ n. politician *aw /aw/ n. unit *aw /aːw/ n. grade *aw' /awʔ/ v. harm *aw' /aːwʔ/ n. week *awe /awɛ/ n. lover *awomyu /awoːmjɨː/ n. singer *awp /awp/ adv. down *awp /aːwp/ n. examination *awt /awt/ n. soul *ay /aj/ ad n. column *ay' /ajʔ/ adv. less *ay' /aːjʔ/ n. goose *ayn /ajn/ n. devil *ayn /aːjn/ n. magnet *ayochonts /ajɔʧonʦ/ n. opening *ayochuiy /ajɔʧɨij/ ˌajɔˈʧəid n. pleasure *ayochune /ajɔʧunɛː/ n. training *ayochushu /ajɔʧɨʃɨː/ n. destruction *ayochuy /ajɔʧɨːj/ aˈjɔʧɨːd n. settlement *ayofants /ajɔfaːnʦ/ n. explanation *ayofuewp /ajɔfueːwp/ n. division *ayofunts /ajɔfunʦ/ n. choice *ayofəyn /ajɔfəːjn/ n. loss *ayokep /ajɔkep/ n. feeling *ayokiinsh /ajɔkiiːnʃ/ n. service *ayokonts /ajɔkoːnʦ/ n. discovery *ayokotye /ajɔkoːtjeː/ n. flight *ayomiwt /ajɔmiːwt/ n. election *ayonatchepənsh /ajɔnatʧeːpənʃ/ n. reflection *ayonints /ajɔninʦ/ n. behaviour *ayoniə /ajɔniəː/ n. excitement *ayopeyn /ajɔpɛːjn/ n. defence *ayopumyu /ajɔpumjɨː/ n. argument *ayopuya /ajɔpɨja/ n. arrival *ayoshen' /ajɔʃenʔ/ n. death *ayoshots /ajɔʃoːʦ/ n. thought *ayote /ajɔtɛ/ n. belief *ayotinfom /ajɔtiːnfɔm/ n. description *ayotompei /ajɔtɔmpɛi/ n. growth *ayotoo /ajɔtɔɔː/ n. preparation *ayotyeo /ajɔːtjɛo/ n. psychologist *ayotən' /ajɔtəːnʔ/ n. memory *ayowom /ajɔwɔm/ n. analysis *ayowotyə /ajɔwɔtjəː/ n. identity *ayoyontakpo /ajɔjɔːntaːkpɔ/ n. cost *ayoyu'ənte /ajɔjuʔənte/ n. product *ayoyuo /ajɔjuoː/ n. proof *ayunts /ajɨːnʦ/ n. worker, employee *ayˈkumye /ajˈkɨmje/ n. mine *aˈ'eo /aˈʔeo/ n. hike *aˈao /aˈao/ n. pottery *aˈchue /aˈʧɨːeː/ n. eye *aˈeyya /aˈejjaː/ n. fence *aˈie /aˈieː/ num. third *aˈipansh /aˈipanʃ/ n. acquaintance *aˈmyampəts /aˈmjaːmpəːʦ/ adj. favourite *aˈmyeənts /aˈmjɛəːnʦ/ n. family *aˈnuow /aˈnɨow/ n. geography *aˈoe /aˈoːɛ/ n. rhetoric *aˈokyo /aˈɔkjo/ v. shrink *aˈoowt /aˈoːɔwt/ adv. nowhere *aˈoshtu /aˈoʃtu/ pron. anyone *aˈoshu /aˈoʃɨː/ n. feast *aˈou /aˈou/ adj. audio *aˈowə /aˈoːwə/ n. branch *aˈoyyə /aˈojjəː/ v. deduce *aˈpamposh /aˈpampoʃ/ n. paragraph *aˈpukpo /aˈpɨːkpɔː/ v. instruct *aˈtai /aˈtaiː/ v. be (condition, state), be (located) *aˈtsake /aˈʦaːkɛː/ n. ideal *aˈtsəe /aˈʦəeː/ adv. as *aˈumyaw' /aˈumjaːwʔ/ prep. onto *aˈumye /aˈumje/ n. peasant *aˈuu /aˈuu/ v. pinch *aˈwatsəyn /aˈwaʦəjn/ n. giant *che /ʧɛː/ adv. here *chek /ʧɛːk/ adv. rather *chem /ʧɛːm/ n. weight *chemp /ʧɛːmp/ n. pressure *chen' /ʧɛːnʔ/ n. upper class *chensh /ʧɛːnʃ/ v. lay *chents /ʧɛːnʦ/ n. siege *chep /ʧɛːp/ n. reef *chept /ʧɛːpt/ adj. holy *chesh /ʧɛːʃ/ n. plan *chets /ʧɛːʦ/ v. indicate *chew /ʧɛːw/ adj. gentle *chewp /ʧɛːwp/ n. statistic *chewt /ʧɛːwt/ v. trick *chey' /ʧɛːjʔ/ n. energy *chi /ʧi/ prep. from *chi /ʧiː/ adv. too *chik /ʧiːk/ v. raise *chim /ʧiːm/ v. glare *chin' /ʧinʔ/ n. foil *chin' /ʧiːnʔ/ n. plantation *chinsh /ʧiːnʃ/ n. wish *chints /ʧinʦ/ v. imply *chints /ʧiːnʦ/ v. take out *chip /ʧiːp/ n. bird *chipt /ʧiːpt/ n. trouble *chiw /ʧiːw/ n. pubic hair *chiw' /ʧiwʔ/ adv. tight *chiw' /ʧiːwʔ/ n. library *chiwt /ʧiwt/ adv. almost *chiwt /ʧiːwt/ n. predecessor *chiy /ʧiːj/ ʧiːd adj. best *chiy' /ʧijʔ/ n. decade *chiyn /ʧiːjn/ v. confirm *cho /ʧo/ det. these *chok /ʧok/ n. tradition *chom /ʧom/ n. craft *chomp /ʧomp/ v. cooperate *chonsh /ʧonʃ/ n. volume *chonts /ʧonʦ/ v. open *chop /ʧop/ conj. whether *chopt /ʧopt/ pron. something *chosh /ʧoʃ/ n. peace *chots /ʧoʦ/ n. bow (weapon) *chow /ʧow/ v. crash *chow' /ʧowʔ/ adv. ever *chowe /ʧɔːwɛː/ n. stable *chowp /ʧowp/ v. roast *chowt /ʧowt/ n. democracy *choy /ʧoj/ ʧod n. weapon *choy' /ʧojʔ/ n. icon *choyn /ʧojn/ n. fin (of fish) *chu /ʧu/ adj. local *chu /ʧɨ/ v. consider *chu /ʧɨː/ prep. to *chuk /ʧɨk/ adj. characteristic *chuk /ʧɨːk/ n. answer *chukˈpumap /ʧukˈpumap/ det. few *chum /ʧɨm/ v. swallow *chum /ʧɨːm/ num. hundred *chump /ʧɨːmp/ adj. bizarre *chumˈpeshti /ʧɨmˈpeʃtiː/ n. case *chun' /ʧunʔ/ n. link *chun' /ʧɨːnʔ/ v. name *chunsh /ʧunʃ/ n. lottery *chunsh /ʧɨːnʃ/ adv. else *chunts /ʧunʦ/ adj. safe *chunts /ʧɨːnʦ/ n. relationship *chunˈtauk /ʧɨnˈtaːuk/ v. export *chup /ʧɨp/ n. peril *chup /ʧɨːp/ n. media *chupt /ʧupt/ adj. good *chupt /ʧɨpt/ n. clock *chupt /ʧɨːpt/ n. period *chush /ʧɨʃ/ adj. various *chush /ʧɨːʃ/ v. saturate *chushˈtitseyn /ʧuʃˈtiʦejn/ n. eagle *chushˈtiwə /ʧuʃˈtiwə/ n. attribute *chushˈtui /ʧɨʃˈtuiː/ n. specialty *chuts /ʧɨʦ/ adj. absurd *chuts /ʧɨːʦ/ n. flavour *chutˈchoop /ʧɨtˈʧooːp/ v. grasp *chuw /ʧɨw/ n. tray *chuw' /ʧuwʔ/ n. pork *chuw' /ʧɨːwʔ/ n. blasphemy *chuwp /ʧɨːwp/ adj. suspicious *chuwt /ʧuwt/ n. total *chuwt /ʧɨːwt/ n. label *chuy /ʧɨj/ ʧɨd v. predict *chuy /ʧɨːj/ ʧɨːd v. settle (land) *chuy' /ʧɨːjʔ/ v. arm *chuyn /ʧɨːjn/ n. dam *chuyˈkui /ʧujˈkɨi/ ʧujˈkəi n. grandfather *chuˈchu'u /ʧɨˈʧɨːʔɨː/ adv. quite *chuˈechu /ʧuˈɛʧɨː/ adj. selfish *chuˈeiwp /ʧɨˈɛiwp/ v. rise *chuˈemyaw' /ʧɨˈeːmjaːwʔ/ n. dignity *chuˈeo /ʧɨˈeːo/ v. expect *chuˈikyo /ʧuˈikjo/ v. breed *chuˈio /ʧuˈio/ num. thousand *chuˈiom /ʧuˈiɔːm/ n. soldier *chuˈmyutyept /ʧuˈmjɨːtjeːpt/ adj. insane *chuˈnafe /ʧuˈnafɛː/ v. supplement *chuˈoo /ʧuˈoːo/ v. stain *chuˈoppay /ʧɨˈoppaːj/ ʧɨˈoppaːd n. stay *chuˈoshto /ʧɨˈɔʃtoː/ n. beak *chuˈpaye /ʧuˈpajɛː/ v. polish *chuˈtə'u /ʧɨˈtəʔɨː/ v. retain *chuˈunu /ʧɨˈɨnɨ/ n. strip *chuˈwafa /ʧɨˈwafa/ n. colony *chuˈwusha /ʧɨˈwɨʃa/ n. plant *chuˈyyeom /ʧuˈjjeom/ v. hop *chə /ʧəː/ v. have *chək /ʧəːk/ adj. monetary *chəm /ʧəːm/ n. canopy *chəmp /ʧəːmp/ n. profit *chən' /ʧəːnʔ/ prep. regarding *chənts /ʧəːnʦ/ n. news *chəp /ʧəːp/ n. matter *chəsh /ʧəːʃ/ n. honour *chəw' /ʧəːwʔ/ adj. simultaneous *chəwp /ʧəːwp/ n. pond *chəwt /ʧəːwt/ v. clarify *chəy /ʧəːj/ ʧəːd v. blossom *chəy' /ʧəːjʔ/ n. claw *chəyn /ʧəːjn/ n. south *e /e/ prep. into *e /eː/ n. sun *e /ɛ/ v. know *e /ɛː/ n. way *echippa /eːʧiːppaː/ n. length *echoy /eʧoj/ ˈeʧod n. armoury *eents /eːenʦ/ n. truth *efiyko /eːfiːjkɔ/ n. anxiety *eiə /eːiəː/ n. heat *ek /ek/ adj. federal *ek /ɛk/ n. diagram *ek /ɛːk/ n. cloth *ekiə /ekiəː/ n. grocer *em /em/ v. enhance *em /eːm/ adj. composite *em /ɛːm/ v. must *emoin' /eːmɔːiːnʔ/ n. happiness *emp /emp/ n. vagina *emp /eːmp/ n. evil *emp /ɛːmp/ v. include *en' /enʔ/ n. candle *en' /eːnʔ/ n. mill *en' /ɛnʔ/ n. analogy *en' /ɛːnʔ/ n. tenant *enay' /eːnajʔ/ n. possibility *enoyə /ɛːnɔːjəː/ n. mansion *ensh /enʃ/ n. right *ensh /ɛːnʃ/ n. hurdle *ents /enʦ/ adj. true *ents /eːnʦ/ n. gravel *ents /ɛnʦ/ v. entail *ents /ɛːnʦ/ n. secret *enuya /enɨja/ n. cafe *ep /ep/ n. sea *ep /ɛp/ adj. crisp *ep /ɛːp/ v. freeze *epinsh /epinʃ/ n. graveyard *ept /ept/ det. whose *ept /eːpt/ v. linger *ept /ɛpt/ pron. nobody *ept /ɛːpt/ v. row *esh /eʃ/ n. atom *esh /eʃ/ pron. them (masc.) *esh /ɛːʃ/ v. suggest *esha /eːʃa/ n. youth *eshik /eːʃik/ n. anger *eshowə /eːʃɔwə/ n. beauty *etoe /eːtɔɛː/ n. sadness *etoian' /eːtɔianʔ/ n. subtlety *etono /etɔnɔː/ n. winery *etonsh /eːtɔːnʃ/ n. darkness *etoyka /eːtɔːjka/ n. fertility *ets /eʦ/ n. research *ets /eʦ/ pron. their (masc.) *ets /eʦ/ pron. they (masc.) *ets /ɛʦ/ v. ground *ets /ɛːʦ/ n. breast *etsemp /eːʦeːmp/ n. difference *ew /ew/ n. person *ew /ɛw/ n. steel *ew /ɛːw/ v. increase *ew' /ewʔ/ v. mimic *ew' /eːwʔ/ n. piano *ew' /ɛwʔ/ conj. although *ewew' /eːweːwʔ/ n. violence *ewosha /eːwoːʃaː/ n. silence *ewp /ewp/ adj. particular *ewp /ɛːwp/ v. kill, murder *ewt /ewt/ n. gun *ewt /ɛwt/ v. seem *ewt /ɛːwt/ n. compartment *ey /ej/ ed n. dentist *ey /eːj/ eːd n. wage *ey /ɛj/ ɛd n. moss *ey /ɛːj/ ɛːd v. speak *ey' /ejʔ/ adv. on *ey' /ɛjʔ/ adj. social *ey' /ɛːjʔ/ v. wade *eyinsh /eːjiːnʃ/ n. perfection *eyn /ejn/ det. such *eyn /eːjn/ v. fail *eyn /ɛjn/ n. posture *eyn /ɛːjn/ n. flower *eyosh /eːjoʃ/ n. width *eyotan' /eːjɔːtanʔ/ n. strength *eyumyaw' /ejumjaːwʔ/ n. chemist *eə /eːəː/ n. sickness, disease *eəw' /eːəːwʔ/ n. confidence *fa /faː/ v. should *fachem /faːʧɛːm/ v. weigh *fafishto /faːfiːʃtoː/ v. accompany *fak /faːk/ v. tie *fam /faːm/ v. focus *famp /faːmp/ adj. jealous *fan' /faːnʔ/ n. horn *fants /faːnʦ/ v. explain *fapt /faːpt/ n. lot *fash /faːʃ/ v. stack *fats /faːʦ/ v. interact *faw' /faːwʔ/ det. both *fawomyu /faːwoːmjɨː/ v. sing *fawp /faːwp/ n. west *fay /faːj/ faːd n. rag *fay' /faːjʔ/ n. coconut *fayn /faːjn/ adv. furthermore *fe /feː/ n. human *fe /fɛː/ det. that *fek /feːk/ n. hill *fek /fɛːk/ n. industry *fem /fɛːm/ prep. despite *femp /feːmp/ n. slice *femp /fɛːmp/ n. hip *fen' /feːnʔ/ v. desire *fen' /fɛːnʔ/ n. needle *fensh /feːnʃ/ n. need *fensh /fɛːnʃ/ adj. bald *fents /fɛːnʦ/ n. jelly *fep /feːp/ n. rumour *fep /fɛːp/ n. wife *fept /feːpt/ n. roster *fept /fɛːpt/ n. fatigue *fesh /fɛːʃ/ n. stool *fets /feːʦ/ n. world *few /feːw/ n. tongue, language *few /fɛːw/ n. society *few' /feːwʔ/ n. chair *few' /fɛːwʔ/ n. torch *fewp /feːwp/ n. shrub *fewp /fɛːwp/ n. lipstick *fewt /feːwt/ n. elimination *fewt /fɛːwt/ adv. well *fey /fɛːj/ fɛːd n. certificate *fey' /fɛːjʔ/ n. wood *feyn /feːjn/ n. thread *feyn /fɛːjn/ n. coral *fi /fiː/ v. write *fim /fiːm/ v. hiss *fimp /fiːmp/ n. offence *fin' /fiːnʔ/ n. twilight *finsh /fiːnʃ/ n. ammunition *fints /fiːnʦ/ n. milk *fipt /fiːpt/ v. plough *fish /fiːʃ/ v. understand *fits /fiːʦ/ v. fit *fiw /fiːw/ adj. technical *fiwp /fiːwp/ n. sugar *fiwt /fiːwt/ adv. hardly *fiy' /fijʔ/ pron. ours *fiyn /fiːjn/ v. confer *fo /fo/ n. fact *fo /fɔː/ adj. other *fo /fɔː/ pron. we *fokˈpuoy' /fɔːkˈpuɔjʔ/ adj. fabulous *fon' /fɔːnʔ/ n. saddle *fonsh /fɔːnʃ/ n. accommodation *fonts /fonʦ/ adj. triple *fonˈfoe /fɔːnˈfoːɛ/ v. swirl *fop /fop/ adj. bankrupt *fopt /fɔːpt/ n. sorrow *fosh /foʃ/ n. wave (ocean) *fosh /fɔːʃ/ v. shine *fots /foʦ/ n. bureaucracy *fots /fɔːʦ/ n. niece *fotˈchekyi /fɔːtˈʧeːkji/ n. story, plot *fow /fow/ n. sock *fow /fɔːw/ adj. mobile *fow' /fɔːwʔ/ n. factor *fowp /fowp/ v. fix, mend *fowp /fɔːwp/ n. cracker *fowt /fɔːwt/ n. incident *foy /fɔːj/ fɔːd adv. close *foy' /fɔːjʔ/ v. affiliate *foyn /fojn/ v. lodge *foyn /fɔːjn/ n. committee *foˈekpu /fɔːˈeːkpu/ v. conspire *foˈeo /fɔːˈeːɔ/ n. meadow *foˈii /fɔːˈiiː/ n. wedge *foˈiə /fɔːˈiəː/ adv. neither *foˈmampe /fɔːˈmampɛ/ adj. mid *foˈoe /fɔːˈɔeː/ n. pen *foˈoiw /fɔːˈoːiːw/ n. camel *foˈokye /fɔːˈokjeː/ v. compel *foˈpao /fɔːˈpao/ adv. tonight *foˈpufu /fɔːˈpɨfɨː/ adj. next *foˈtsaonsh /fɔːˈʦaːɔnʃ/ adj. buxom *foˈyya'e /fɔːˈjjaːʔe/ n. con *foˈyənto /fɔːˈjənto/ adv. course *fu /fu/ n. language *fu /fu/ pron. us *fun' /funʔ/ adv. both *funts /funʦ/ v. choose *fupt /fupt/ v. state *fupˈpanu /fupˈpaːnɨ/ adj. accurate *fuwt /fuwt/ adv. before *fuy' /fujʔ/ prep. concerning *fuˈ'ano /fuˈʔaːnɔː/ n. misery *fuˈchacha /fuˈʧaːʧaː/ n. implant *fuˈmyayko /fuˈmjaːjkɔː/ n. spring (season) *fuˈnumyə /fuˈnɨmjəː/ v. giggle *fuˈoye /fuˈoːjɛː/ n. turtle *fuˈpəchu /fuˈpəʧɨː/ v. pay *fuˈtatyo /fuˈtatjo/ adj. innocent *fuˈumom /fuˈumɔːm/ n. glass *fuˈwamo /fuˈwamɔː/ n. chaos *fə /fəː/ adj. high *fək /fəːk/ n. bush *fəm /fəːm/ n. strand *fəmp /fəːmp/ adj. exempt *fən' /fəːnʔ/ v. bake *fənts /fəːnʦ/ n. tail *fəp /fəːp/ n. air *fəpt /fəːpt/ n. knot *fəts /fəːʦ/ n. reign *fəw /fəːw/ n. semester *fəw' /fəːwʔ/ adv. early *fəwt /fəːwt/ n. chance *fəy /fəːj/ fəːd n. grain *fəy' /fəːjʔ/ n. container *fəyn /fəːjn/ v. lose *i /i/ adv. only *i /iː/ conj. that *ik /ik/ n. canal *im /iːm/ n. laboratory *imp /imp/ v. let, allow *in' /inʔ/ v. fill *insh /inʃ/ adj. serious *ints /inʦ/ n. mud *ints /iːnʦ/ v. clean *ip /ip/ v. rent *ip /iːp/ v. sell *ipt /ipt/ n. authority *ipt /iːpt/ n. blood *ish /iʃ/ n. repetition *ish /iːʃ/ n. transition *its /iʦ/ v. surprise *iw /iw/ adj. sour *iw /iːw/ v. buy *iw' /iwʔ/ prep. out *iw' /iːwʔ/ conj. since *iwp /iwp/ n. brother *iwt /iwt/ adj. bad *iy /ij/ id adv. never *iy /iːj/ iːd adj. marine *iy' /ijʔ/ n. paste *iy' /iːjʔ/ n. quota *iyn /ijn/ n. bridge *iyn /iːjn/ n. waiter/waitress *ka /ka/ n. ear *kakˈpushti /kakˈpɨʃti/ n. proliferation *kam /kam/ n. parliament *kamˈpente /kamˈpente/ v. deny *kan' /kanʔ/ n. destiny *kansh /kanʃ/ n. champion *kants /kanʦ/ v. wear *kanˈfuiwt /kanˈfuiwt/ n. tornado *kanˈfuyu /kanˈfujɨ/ n. owl *kanˈtai /kanˈtaːiː/ v. pave *kanˈteo /kanˈteo/ n. rear *kap /kap/ n. cell *kapt /kapt/ v. dissolve *kash /kaʃ/ n. herd *kashˈtio /kaʃˈtiɔː/ v. convict *kats /kaʦ/ v. batter *kaw /kaw/ v. pant *kaw' /kawʔ/ adj. luxury *kawp /kawp/ v. embark *kawt /kawt/ adj. naked *kay /kaj/ kad n. dusk *kay' /kajʔ/ v. burn *kayn /kajn/ n. pencil *kaˈii /kaˈiiː/ adj. appropriate *kaˈkyoow /kaˈkjooːw/ v. matter *kaˈkəmyewt /kaˈkəmjɛwt/ v. distort *kaˈmyeppə /kaˈmjeppəː/ adj. damp *kaˈoi /kaˈoːiː/ n. noise *kaˈshao /kaˈʃaoː/ v. request *kaˈtau /kaˈtau/ adv. allegedly *kaˈyyaka /kaˈjjaːka/ n. trauma *ke /ke/ v. be (exist - there is/are) *ke /kɛ/ adv. enough *ke /kɛ/ pron. their (fem.) *kek /kek/ n. palace *kem /kem/ v. cram *kem /kɛm/ n. night *kemp /kemp/ n. nursery *ken' /kenʔ/ n. existence *ken' /kɛnʔ/ adj. grey *kensh /kɛnʃ/ v. chase *kents /kenʦ/ adj. domestic *kents /kɛnʦ/ v. inspect *kep /kep/ v. feel *kep /kɛp/ n. control *kept /kept/ adv. that *kept /kɛpt/ n. dot *kept /kɛpt/ pron. you (subject pl.) *kept /kɛːpt/ pron. yours (pl.) *kesh /keʃ/ adv. soon *kets /keʦ/ pron. everyone *kew /kew/ v. borrow *kew /kɛw/ adj. sophisticated *kew' /kewʔ/ n. sphere *kewp /kewp/ v. scream *kewt /kɛwt/ adj. simple *key /kej/ ked n. embassy *key /kɛj/ kɛd n. strategy *key' /kejʔ/ adv. merely *key' /kɛjʔ/ v. haggle *keyn /kejn/ n. business *ki /ki/ n. thing *kik /kik/ n. coin *kimp /kimp/ conj. except *kin' /kinʔ/ v. expire *kinsh /kinʃ/ v. escape *kints /kinʦ/ adj. hard *kip /kip/ v. cut *kipt /kipt/ n. piece *kish /kiʃ/ v. compete *kiw' /kiwʔ/ n. guy *kiwt /kiwt/ n. footprint *kiy /kij/ kid adj. competent *kiy' /kijʔ/ v. lie *kiyn /kijn/ v. whine *ko /ko/ adv. over *ko /koː/ n. man *koaka /koːaka/ adj. ironic *kochipt /koːʧiːpt/ adj. troublesome *kochushtomp /koːʧuʃtoːmp/ adj. messy *kochuts /koːʧɨːʦ/ adj. rich, flavoursome *kochuya /koːʧuja/ adj. fashionable *koew /koːew/ adj. personal *kofek /koːfɛːk/ adj. industrial *kofoppe /koːfɔːppe/ adj. distant *kofunte /koːfuntɛ/ adj. greedy *koipt /koːiːpt/ adj. bloody *kok /kok/ adj. benign *kokoppap /koːkoːppaːp/ adj. successful *kokumpo /koːkɨmpo/ adj. powerful *komey /koːmeːj/ ˈkoːmeːd adj. economic *komimp /koːmiːmp/ adj. golden *komio /koːmiːɔ/ adj. sexy *komoche /koːmɔːʧe/ adj. rich, wealthy *komowp /koːmɔːwp/ adj. natural *komp /koːmp/ adj. spare *kon' /konʔ/ n. order *kon' /koːnʔ/ v. stroke *konaykuw' /koːnajkuwʔ/ adj. technological *konep /koːnep/ adj. evident, obvious *konokyo /koːnoːkjo/ adj. skilled *konsh /konʃ/ n. dog *konsh /koːnʃ/ adj. necessary *konts /koːnʦ/ v. discover *kookpo /koːoːkpɔ/ adj. friendly *kootche /koːoːtʧeː/ adj. painful *kop /kop/ n. trap *kopey /koːpej/ ˈkoːped adj. urban *kopoyn /koːpojn/ adj. risky, dangerous *kopt /kopt/ n. guide *kopt /koːpt/ n. lamb *kopuntu /koːpɨntɨː/ adj. funny *kosh /koʃ/ v. give *kosh /koːʃ/ n. prostitute, whore *koshache'ə /koːʃaʧeʔə/ adj. criminal *koshaw /koːʃaw/ adj. medical *koshoshə /koːʃoːʃə/ adj. legal *koshəpt /koːʃəpt/ adj. central *kotofə /koːtɔfə/ adj. idiotic *kotsochəno /koːʦɔːʧənɔ/ adj. expensive *kotsofay /koːʦoːfaːj/ koːˈʦoːfaːd adj. oral *kotsoyku /koːʦoːjku/ adj. dirty *kotsəts /koːʦəʦ/ adj. dangerous *koutyo /koːutjo/ adj. homely *kouuy' /koːuɨjʔ/ adj. divine *kow /kow/ adj. private *kow' /kowʔ/ prep. over *kowep /koːwɛp/ adj. lucky *kowp /kowp/ n. comment *kowp /koːwp/ n. marathon *kowt /kowt/ n. hospital *kowt /koːwt/ adv. nevertheless, regardless, even though *koy /koj/ kod n. metal *koy' /kojʔ/ v. bang *koyn /koːjn/ adj. pure *koyuuwp /koːjuɨwp/ adj. religious *koə /koːəː/ adj. healthy *ku /ku/ pron. them (fem.) *ku /kɨ/ conj. when *ku /kɨ/ pron. they (fem.) *ku /kɨː/ conj. than *kuk /kɨk/ adj. pending *kuk /kɨːk/ adj. nude *kukˈpuwa /kɨkˈpɨwa/ n. puzzle *kum /kɨːm/ v. step *kump /kɨːmp/ n. circulation *kumˈpaka /kɨmˈpaːkaː/ adj. pretty *kun' /kɨːnʔ/ adj. efficient *kunsh /kɨːnʃ/ n. play (stage play) *kunts /kɨːnʦ/ n. filter *kup /kɨp/ n. ground *kupt /kɨpt/ n. cheese *kush /kɨʃ/ v. stress *kush /kɨːʃ/ n. lightning *kuts /kɨːʦ/ n. verse *kuw /kɨːw/ pron. you (object pl.) *kuw' /kɨːwʔ/ n. base *kuwp /kɨwp/ v. emit *kuwp /kɨːwp/ v. peel *kuwt /kɨːwt/ n. volcano *kuy /kɨj/ kɨd n. mob *kuy' /kɨːjʔ/ v. criticise *kuyn /kɨjn/ n. compost *kuyn /kɨːjn/ v. dub *kuyˈkunfi /kɨjˈkunfi/ n. brow *kuˈ'aunsh /kɨˈʔaːɨnʃ/ v. startle *kuˈeonsh /kɨˈɛɔːnʃ/ n. fossil *kuˈkyome /kɨˈkjoːmɛː/ n. acid *kuˈkyotsə /kɨˈkjoʦə/ n. excerpt *kuˈochets /kɨˈoʧeʦ/ v. combat *kuˈomya /kɨˈoːmjaː/ n. knife *kuˈui /kɨˈɨiː/ kɨˈəiː n. pedal *ma /maː/ conj. but *mak /maːk/ n. finger, toe *mamp /maːmp/ v. punish *man' /maːnʔ/ n. adolescent *mants /maːnʦ/ v. endorse *map /maːp/ n. supply *mapt /maːpt/ n. environment *mash /maːʃ/ n. nickname *mats /maːʦ/ adj. middle *maw /maːw/ n. courtyard *maw' /maːwʔ/ adj. available *mawp /maːwp/ v. revise *may /maːj/ maːd n. goal *may' /maːjʔ/ n. cult *mayn /maːjn/ adj. partisan *me /meː/ n. school *me /mɛː/ v. find *mek /mɛːk/ prep. above *mem /meːm/ n. precinct *mem /mɛːm/ n. group *memp /meːmp/ n. village *mensh /meːnʃ/ n. charcoal *ments /meːnʦ/ n. curtain *ments /mɛːnʦ/ n. bead *mep /meːp/ v. read *mep /mɛːp/ v. get *mept /meːpt/ n. part *mept /mɛːpt/ v. abolish *mesh /meːʃ/ n. boulder *mesh /mɛːʃ/ adj. entire *mets /meːʦ/ n. position *mets /mɛːʦ/ n. basket *mew /meːw/ adj. permanent *mew /mɛːw/ v. witness *mew' /meːwʔ/ n. mistress *mew' /mɛːwʔ/ adj. vicious *mewp /mɛːwp/ adj. full *mewt /meːwt/ n. biology *mey /meːj/ meːd n. economy *mey /mɛːj/ mɛːd n. book *mey' /meːjʔ/ n. window *meyn /mɛːjn/ num. nine *mi /miː/ det. all *mik /miːk/ n. ornament *mim /miːm/ n. insect *mimp /miːmp/ n. gold *min' /miːnʔ/ v. paralyse *minsh /miːnʃ/ n. lock *mip /miːp/ v. encompass *mipt /miːpt/ n. tomb *mish /miːʃ/ adj. dim *mits /miːʦ/ n. edge, shore *miw /miːw/ n. custom *miw' /miːwʔ/ n. device *miwp /miːwp/ n. carriage *miwt /miːwt/ v. elect *miy /miːj/ miːd v. hurry *miy' /miːjʔ/ n. row *miyn /miːjn/ n. ethnicity *mo /mɔ/ n. word *mo /mɔː/ det. any *mom /mɔm/ n. level *mom /mɔːm/ v. decay *momp /mɔːmp/ adj. hungry *mon' /mɔːnʔ/ v. bless *monsh /mɔːnʃ/ v. scramble *monts /mɔnʦ/ adj. normal *monˈfii /mɔːnˈfii/ n. animal *monˈtao /mɔnˈtaːɔː/ adj. gradual *mopt /mɔːpt/ adj. thorough *mopˈpei /mɔːpˈpei/ v. vow *mopˈpeka /mɔpˈpeka/ adj. vulgar *mosh /mɔʃ/ v. thrust *mosh /mɔːʃ/ v. answer *mots /mɔːʦ/ adj. wonderful *mow /mɔw/ n. leverage *mow /mɔːw/ v. offer *mow' /mɔːwʔ/ n. asteroid *mowp /mɔːwp/ n. nature *mowt /mɔːwt/ n. warrant *moy /mɔːj/ mɔːd v. invade *moˈetye /mɔˈɛtjeː/ n. enrollment *moˈeu /mɔˈɛu/ v. squat *moˈewu /mɔˈeːwɨ/ adj. earnest *moˈfuo /mɔːˈfɨːɔː/ v. dine *moˈmoppe /mɔˈmɔppɛ/ n. rainbow *moˈnaip /mɔˈnaiːp/ v. withdraw *moˈono /mɔːˈoːnɔː/ n. organism *moˈosha /mɔˈoːʃaː/ n. beast *moˈtsəkpoyn /mɔːˈʦəkpɔjn/ v. slash *moˈuo /mɔːˈuoː/ n. shrub *moˈuu /mɔˈuɨ/ n. logic *moˈuwo /mɔˈuwɔː/ n. terrace *moˈyuu /mɔːˈjɨɨ/ pron. everybody *mə /mə/ n. wrist *mə /məː/ n. mother *mək /məːk/ v. praise *məm /məːm/ v. strive *məmp /məːmp/ adj. precise *mən' /məːnʔ/ n. tin *mənsh /məːnʃ/ v. lend *mənts /məːnʦ/ prep. towards *məp /məːp/ n. taxi *məts /məːʦ/ adv. sudden *məw /məːw/ n. luggage *məw' /məːwʔ/ adj. substantial *məwp /məwp/ v. humiliate *məwt /məːwt/ n. electricity *məy' /məːjʔ/ n. flow *məyn /məːjn/ v. snatch *na /na/ n. student *nam /nam/ n. bulk *namp /namp/ prep. beside *nansh /nanʃ/ n. film *nants /nanʦ/ adj. limited *nanˈfoo /nanˈfɔoː/ v. hold *nap /nap/ n. rate *napˈpampə /napˈpaːmpəː/ adj. sticky *nash /naʃ/ adj. nice *nashˈtintam /naʃˈtintaːm/ v. tick *nats /naʦ/ n. crate *natˈchepənsh /natˈʧeːpənʃ/ v. reflect *naw /naw/ v. glow *naw' /nawʔ/ n. luxury *nawp /nawp/ prep. on *nay /naj/ nad adv. instead *nay' /najʔ/ adj. possible *nayˈkuuk /najˈkɨuk/ n. rail *naˈakpo /naˈakpɔː/ n. quantum *naˈemu /naˈeːmɨ/ v. recycle *naˈie /naˈieː/ n. style *naˈkushu /naˈkɨːʃɨː/ n. son *naˈkyie /naˈkjiɛ/ v. recruit *naˈnui /naˈnɨi/ naˈnəi n. desert *naˈomyə /naˈɔmjəː/ n. lord *naˈuchu /naˈuʧɨː/ n. excrement; v. defecate *naˈui /naˈuiː/ n. buttocks *naˈuiy' /naˈuijʔ/ n. wax *naˈuu /naˈɨu/ v. miss (not hit), miss (not take advantage of) *ne /ne/ det. what *ne /nɛ/ n. child; adj. little *nek /nek/ v. split *nek /nɛk/ adj. cruel *nem /nɛm/ n. organisation *nemp /nemp/ n. memo *nen' /nenʔ/ v. consolidate *nen' /nɛnʔ/ v. touch *nensh /nenʃ/ n. sediment *nents /nenʦ/ n. reservoir *nents /nɛnʦ/ adv. off *nep /nep/ n. evidence *nep /nɛp/ n. slope *nept /nept/ adj. portable *nept /nɛpt/ n. click *nesh /neʃ/ v. teach *nets /neʦ/ adj. cheap *nets /nɛʦ/ n. view *new /new/ n. winter *new /nɛw/ adv. really *new' /newʔ/ adj. superb *new' /nɛwʔ/ n. cat *newp /newp/ adj. better *newp /nɛwp/ n. pupil *newt /newt/ v. cough *newt /nɛwt/ pron. anything *ney /nej/ ned n. outcome *ney /nɛj/ nɛd v. judge *ney' /nejʔ/ n. castle *ney' /nɛjʔ/ n. hair (of head) *neyn /nejn/ n. victim *neyn /nɛjn/ n. cathedral *ni /ni/ adv. very *ni /ni/ pron. I (fem.) *nim /nim/ n. cynic *nim /nim/ pron. me (fem.) *nimp /nimp/ n. breed *nin' /ninʔ/ n. drama *ninsh /ninʃ/ adj. frequent *nints /ninʦ/ v. behave (act) *nip /nip/ n. demographic *nish /niʃ/ adj. scarce *niw /niw/ n. oxygen *niw' /niwʔ/ adj. poor *niwt /niwt/ v. rub *niy /nij/ nid v. control *niy' /nijʔ/ prep. among *niyn /nijn/ n. shell *no /noː/ v. talk *nomp /noːmp/ v. whisper *non' /noːnʔ/ n. ditch *nosh /noʃ/ pron. mine (fem.) *nosh /noːʃ/ v. intimidate *nots /noːʦ/ v. slide *now' /noːwʔ/ adj. prone *nowp /noːwp/ n. lease *noy' /noːjʔ/ n. sovereign *nu /nɨ/ art. a (m. nominative) *nu /nɨ/ det. this *nu /nɨː/ adv. together *nukˈpoi /nɨkˈpoːi/ v. brag *num /nɨm/ n. punch *nump /nɨːmp/ v. forgive *numˈpatse /nɨmˈpaːʦe/ n. dean *nun' /nɨːnʔ/ n. vehicle *nunsh /nɨːnʃ/ n. queen *nush /nɨʃ/ n. transplant *nushˈteonsh /nɨʃˈteːoːnʃ/ n. toast *nuw /nɨw/ n. tribunal *nuwp /nɨwp/ n. fit *nuwt /nɨːwt/ adj. interior *nuy /nɨj/ nɨd n. patio *nuˈakyo /nɨˈakjoː/ n. outbreak *nuˈeyə /nɨˈeːjə/ adj. shiny *nuˈfuə /nɨˈfɨːəː/ n. hag (old woman) *nuˈkyetan' /nɨˈkjeːtanʔ/ n. text *nuˈtsawə /nɨˈʦaːwə/ v. qualify *nuˈtsumya /nɨˈʦɨːmjaː/ v. render *nuˈtuyka /nɨˈtɨːjka/ n. embrace *nuˈtyeu /nɨˈtjeu/ v. meditate *nə /nə/ v. could *nək /nək/ n. squirrel *nəm /nəm/ v. drown *nəmp /nəmp/ n. friction *nən' /nənʔ/ v. retreat *nənts /nənʦ/ v. incorporate *nəp /nəp/ n. weather *nəpt /nəpt/ n. rod *nəsh /nəʃ/ v. allege *nəw /nəw/ n. academy *nəw' /nəwʔ/ n. rise *nəwp /nəwp/ n. pub *nəy /nəj/ nəd n. shirt *nəyn /nəjn/ v. sail *o /o/ prep. like *o /oː/ n. issue *o /ɔ/ n. state *o /ɔː/ n. end *ok /ok/ n. interview *ok /ɔːk/ n. culture *okpokewt /oːkpoːkɛwt/ adv. simply *okpopuwa /oːkpoːpuwa/ adv. clearly *okpotsoe /oːkpoːʦoːeː/ adv. quickly *okpotsone /oːkpoːʦɔnɛː/ adv. recently *om /om/ v. spell *om /ɔm/ n. custody *omp /omp/ v. present *omp /oːmp/ prep. under *omp /ɔːmp/ n. plaque *on' /onʔ/ n. frog *onsh /onʃ/ n. nut *onsh /ɔːnʃ/ v. discharge *onts /onʦ/ adj. corrupt *onts /oːnʦ/ n. flock *onts /ɔnʦ/ v. certify *onˈfuowp /ɔːnˈfuoːwp/ v. bounce *onˈtawu /ɔːnˈtaːwɨ/ v. dwell *onˈtuntum /ɔːnˈtɨːntɨːm/ n. art *op /op/ n. thigh *op /ɔp/ v. mix *op /ɔːp/ n. car *opt /opt/ n. hazard *opt /oːpt/ n. continent *opt /ɔːpt/ n. bit *opˈpau /ɔpˈpaːɨ/ v. distinguish *opˈpea /ɔːpˈpɛa/ v. brace *osh /oʃ/ conj. or *osh /oːʃ/ v. differ *osh /ɔʃ/ n. cigarette *osh /ɔːʃ/ v. reveal *oshˈtutse /ɔʃˈtuʦɛː/ n. remedy *ots /oʦ/ n. galaxy *ots /oːʦ/ n. diner *ots /ɔːʦ/ n. minute *otˈchompe /ɔtˈʧompɛ/ n. peach *ow /ow/ n. career *ow /ɔw/ n. paint *ow' /owʔ/ n. couch, sofa *ow' /ɔwʔ/ v. refuse *owp /owp/ n. role *owp /ɔːwp/ n. mall *owt /owt/ prep. during *owt /ɔwt/ n. surge *oy /oj/ od n. sign *oy /ɔj/ ɔd n. bath *oy' /ojʔ/ adv. later *oy' /ɔːjʔ/ n. coat *oyn /ojn/ v. overlook *oyn /oːjn/ v. hum *oyˈkae /ɔjˈkaeː/ adj. apparent *oyˈkontu /ɔjˈkɔntɨː/ v. exacerbate *oyˈkue /ɔːjˈkue/ n. belt *oˈi'a /ɔˈiʔaː/ n. gem *oˈkante /ɔˈkante/ adj. fortunate *oˈkyeo /ɔːˈkjeːo/ v. tell *oˈmyache /ɔˈmjaːʧɛː/ v. appeal *oˈmyayyen' /ɔˈmjaːjjɛnʔ/ n. resemblance *oˈnatcho /ɔˈnatʧo/ v. contribute *oˈoi /ɔːˈoːiː/ v. sign *oˈope /ɔːˈɔpɛː/ v. long *oˈpufu /ɔːˈpɨfɨː/ adj. weak *oˈshəshti /ɔˈʃəʃtiː/ v. hate *oˈtsəe /ɔˈʦəɛ/ n. advertisement *oˈtətche /ɔˈtətʧɛ/ n. choir *oˈuwo /ɔˈɨwɔː/ n. snake *oˈwəə /ɔˈwəəː/ n. whip *pe /pe/ n. rain *pe /pɛː/ adj. little *pek /pɛːk/ n. grease *pem /pem/ v. assume *pem /pɛːm/ n. room (space) *pemp /pemp/ n. lizard *pen' /penʔ/ n. catastrophe *pen' /pɛːnʔ/ v. bite *pensh /penʃ/ n. hydrogen *pensh /pɛːnʃ/ n. sermon *pents /pɛːnʦ/ n. formula *pep /pep/ n. celebrity *pep /pɛːp/ n. void *pept /pept/ v. fuck, screw *pept /pɛːpt/ v. kid *pesh /peʃ/ n. struggle *pesh /pɛːʃ/ adj. annual *pets /peʦ/ n. clash *pets /pɛːʦ/ n. game *pew /pew/ n. character *pew /pɛːw/ n. armour *pew' /pewʔ/ n. side *pew' /pɛːwʔ/ n. past *pewp /pewp/ adv. however *pewp /pɛːwp/ v. inflict *pewt /pewt/ num. seven *pewt /pɛːwt/ n. batch *pey /pej/ ped n. city *pey /pɛːj/ pɛːd adv. yesterday *pey' /pejʔ/ adv. hence *pey' /pɛːjʔ/ n. bunker *peyn /pejn/ v. damage *peyn /pɛːjn/ v. defend *pi /pi/ n. fat *pi /pi/ pron. her *pi /pi/ pron. hers *pi /pi/ pron. she *pik /pik/ v. stand *pimp /pimp/ v. deliver *pin' /pinʔ/ v. review *pinsh /pinʃ/ n. grave *pints /pinʦ/ n. adult *pip /pip/ v. pose *pipt /pipt/ n. scope *pish /piʃ/ v. mark *pits /piʦ/ n. delegate *piw' /piwʔ/ n. baby *piwp /piwp/ n. call *piwt /piwt/ v. spread *piy /pij/ pid n. accent *piy' /pijʔ/ n. space (outer) *piyn /pijn/ n. page *po /po/ det. many *pok /pok/ v. adapt *pom /pom/ n. fear *pomp /pomp/ n. size *ponsh /ponʃ/ adj. rational *pop /pop/ n. hedge *popt /popt/ n. film *posh /poʃ/ det. little *pow /pow/ pron. other *pow' /powʔ/ prep. than *powp /powp/ v. enter *powt /powt/ n. data *poy /poj/ pod adj. marital *poy' /pojʔ/ pron. none *poyn /pojn/ n. risk *pu /pu/ v. send *pu /pɨ/ n. life *pu /pɨː/ v. would *pu esh /pu eʃ/ pron. to them (masc.) *pu fu /pu fu/ pron. to us *pu ku /pu ku/ pron. to them (fem.) *pu kuw /pu kɨːw/ pron. to you (pl.) *pu nim /pu nim/ pron. to me (fem.) *pu pi /pu pi/ pron. to her *pu to /pu to/ pron. to me (masc.) *pu tsəts /pu ʦəʦ/ pron. to you *pu tu /pu tɨ/ pron. to him *puk /pɨk/ n. faculty *puk /pɨːk/ n. degree *pukˈpomye /pukˈpɔmjɛ/ n. flake *pukˈponte /pɨkˈpɔnte/ n. eclipse *pum /pɨm/ adj. adjacent *pump /pump/ v. kidnap *pump /pɨːmp/ adj. straight *pumˈpano /pɨmˈpaːnɔ/ adj. coherent *pumˈpeta /pɨmˈpɛta/ n. valley *pumˈpoka /pumˈpoka/ n. scrap *pun' /punʔ/ n. sound *pun' /pɨːnʔ/ v. separate *punsh /punʃ/ adj. equal *punsh /pɨːnʃ/ prep. inside *punts /pɨːnʦ/ v. compensate *punˈtei /punˈtei/ n. detention *punˈteo /pɨnˈteɔ/ n. magic *punˈtue /punˈtɨːɛː/ v. roar *pup /pɨp/ n. berry *pup /pɨːp/ v. rely *pupt /pupt/ n. sensation *pupt /pɨpt/ n. clinic *pupt /pɨːpt/ adj. sore *push /pɨʃ/ adj. sleek *push /pɨːʃ/ n. neck *puts /pɨʦ/ adv. just *puts /pɨːʦ/ n. spa *puw /pɨw/ n. paper *puw /pɨːw/ n. skeleton *puw' /pɨːwʔ/ n. bark (of tree) *puwp /pɨwp/ n. standard *puwp /pɨːwp/ n. series *puwt /pɨːwt/ num. four *puy /pɨj/ pɨd adj. stark *puy' /pujʔ/ n. sky; adv. up *puy' /pɨːjʔ/ n. soap *puyn /pɨjn/ n. disaster *puyn /pɨːjn/ v. chop *puˈchue /pɨˈʧɨːeː/ v. curse *puˈei /puˈɛiː/ v. recognise *puˈeku /pɨˈeːkɨː/ n. publisher *puˈii /pɨˈii/ n. retention *puˈkyimyuwt /puˈkjimjɨːwt/ v. exert *puˈmyue /puˈmjɨːeː/ v. hire *puˈofa /puˈofaː/ adj. precious *puˈokye /pɨˈɔkjeː/ n. cylinder *puˈoo /puˈoːoː/ v. shuffle *puˈote /pɨˈɔtɛː/ n. legend *puˈpətcho /puˈpətʧo/ n. worm *puˈtyemyu /pɨˈtjemjɨː/ prep. versus *puˈtyenup /pɨˈtjɛnɨp/ n. margin *puˈumya /pɨˈumjaː/ n. venom *puˈwae /pɨˈwaɛ/ v. gear *puˈyukpo /pɨˈjɨkpoː/ adj. likely *puˈyuu /pɨˈjɨu/ v. underscore *pə /pəː/ num. million *pəm /pəːm/ n. architecture *pəmp /pəːmp/ n. lodge *pənsh /pəːnʃ/ adj. outside *pənts /pəːnʦ/ v. erase *pəpt /pəːpt/ v. bury *pəwt /pəːwt/ n. bar (pub) *pəy /pəːj/ pəːd adv. somewhere *pəy' /pəːjʔ/ v. arrest *pəyn /pəːjn/ n. scratch *sha /ʃa/ adj. young *shak /ʃak/ n. ivory *sham /ʃam/ n. average *shamp /ʃamp/ n. infection *shan' /ʃanʔ/ n. package *shansh /ʃanʃ/ n. tie *shap /ʃap/ adj. tall *shapt /ʃapt/ adj. real *shash /ʃaʃ/ n. stick (of tree) *shats /ʃaʦ/ n. liver *shaw /ʃaw/ n. medicine *shaw' /ʃawʔ/ n. boyfriend *shawp /ʃawp/ adj. prestigious *shawt /ʃawt/ n. discourse *shay /ʃaj/ ʃad adv. anyway *shay' /ʃajʔ/ v. volunteer *shaˈche'ə /ʃaˈʧeʔə/ n. crime *shaˈchəyyan' /ʃaˈʧəjjaːnʔ/ v. denounce *shaˈiə /ʃaˈiəː/ v. ponder *shaˈmyeo /ʃaˈmjɛɔ/ v. forget *shaˈoe /ʃaˈoːeː/ n. dump *shaˈshəyyən' /ʃaˈʃəjjəːnʔ/ n. empathy *shaˈtsamyəy' /ʃaˈʦaːmjəːjʔ/ v. avoid *shaˈuo /ʃaˈuɔ/ n. turmoil *shaˈushap /ʃaˈuʃap/ v. relieve *shaˈutche /ʃaˈutʧɛ/ v. balance *shaˈyyuu /ʃaˈjjɨːɨ/ v. recover *she /ʃe/ det. same *she /ʃeː/ n. result *she /ʃɛ/ adv. also *shek /ʃek/ v. stretch *shek /ʃɛk/ adv. still *shem /ʃem/ v. inhale *shem /ʃɛm/ adj. open *shemp /ʃemp/ n. backpack *shemp /ʃeːmp/ v. worry *shemp /ʃɛmp/ n. turbine *shen' /ʃenʔ/ v. die; n. corpse *shen' /ʃeːnʔ/ adj. blank *shensh /ʃenʃ/ det. each *shensh /ʃeːnʃ/ n. war *shents /ʃɛnʦ/ conj. as *shep /ʃep/ n. clerk *shep /ʃɛp/ adj. prevalent *shept /ʃept/ n. bean *shept /ʃeːpt/ adj. arbitrary *shept /ʃɛpt/ v. complement *shesh /ʃeʃ/ n. dungeon *shesh /ʃɛʃ/ v. respect *shets /ʃeʦ/ adv. basically *shets /ʃɛʦ/ n. canoe *shew /ʃew/ v. adopt *shew /ʃɛw/ n. grandmother *shew' /ʃɛwʔ/ n. flag *shewp /ʃewp/ n. carrier *shewp /ʃeːwp/ n. blade *shewp /ʃɛwp/ n. hose *shewt /ʃɛwt/ v. interrupt *shey /ʃej/ ʃed n. torso *shey /ʃɛj/ ʃɛd adj. stubborn *shey' /ʃejʔ/ adj. round *shey' /ʃeːjʔ/ v. nap *shey' /ʃɛjʔ/ n. goat *sheyn /ʃejn/ adj. fine *sheyn /ʃɛjn/ v. enlist *shi /ʃi/ n. year *shik /ʃik/ adj. angry *shim /ʃim/ v. hurt *shimp /ʃimp/ n. work *shin' /ʃinʔ/ v. bring *shinsh /ʃinʃ/ n. tower *shints /ʃinʦ/ v. drop *ship /ʃip/ n. illusion *shipt /ʃipt/ v. replicate *shish /ʃiʃ/ n. scale *shits /ʃiʦ/ n. saddle *shiw /ʃiw/ n. stem *shiw' /ʃiwʔ/ v. innovate *shiwp /ʃiwp/ adv. always *shiy /ʃij/ ʃid n. mat *shiy' /ʃijʔ/ adv. little *shiyn /ʃijn/ v. collapse *sho /ʃoː/ adj. great *sho /ʃɔ/ v. say *shok /ʃɔk/ n. petition *shom /ʃɔm/ n. comb *shomp /ʃoːmp/ n. citizen *shomˈpeo /ʃɔmˈpeɔ/ n. parameter *shomˈpoi /ʃɔmˈpoiː/ ʃɔmˈpɔːiː v. depend *shonsh /ʃoːnʃ/ v. lean *shonts /ʃoːnʦ/ v. found *shonts /ʃɔnʦ/ adv. even *shonˈtokpo /ʃɔnˈtokpɔ/ n. tag *shop /ʃɔp/ adj. alone *shopt /ʃoːpt/ n. egg *shosh /ʃoːʃ/ v. return, go back *shosh /ʃɔʃ/ adj. naval *shoshˈtumpe /ʃɔʃˈtumpɛ/ v. elaborate *shots /ʃoːʦ/ v. think *shotˈcheo /ʃɔtˈʧeːɔ/ n. kink (sharp twist) *show' /ʃoːwʔ/ adv. formerly *showp /ʃoːwp/ n. wing *showt /ʃoːwt/ adj. daunting *shoy /ʃɔj/ ʃɔd n. cousin *shoy' /ʃoːjʔ/ adj. delicious *shoyn /ʃoːjn/ n. province *shoˈchətsu /ʃɔˈʧəʦɨː/ v. sweep *shoˈmafa /ʃɔˈmafa/ n. revolution *shoˈmyei /ʃɔˈmjeiː/ v. hint *shoˈmyeyko /ʃɔˈmjejkɔ/ v. hail *shoˈonfu /ʃɔˈoːnfu/ adj. ancient *shoˈoshti /ʃɔˈoːʃti/ n. market *shoˈtsao /ʃɔˈʦaːɔ/ n. shooting star *shoˈtutu /ʃɔˈtɨːtɨː/ prep. including *shoˈyəi /ʃɔˈjəi/ v. store *shə /ʃə/ v. be (age) *shək /ʃək/ n. clothes, clothing *shəm /ʃəm/ adj. lone *shəmp /ʃəmp/ n. arrow *shənsh /ʃənʃ/ n. dialect *shənts /ʃənʦ/ adv. finally *shəp /ʃəp/ v. peer *shəpt /ʃəpt/ n. centre *shəts /ʃəʦ/ adj. funny *shəw /ʃəw/ v. be (temporary state) *shəw' /ʃəwʔ/ v. suppress *shəwp /ʃəwp/ n. tension *shəy' /ʃəjʔ/ n. sister *shəyn /ʃəjn/ n. limit *ta /taː/ pron. I (masc.) *ta /taː/ v. see *tak /taːk/ n. coast, rib *tam /taːm/ n. dealer *tamp /taːmp/ v. brake *tan' /taːnʔ/ adj. sincere *tansh /taːnʃ/ n. biscuit *tants /taːnʦ/ adj. cool (slightly cold) *tap /taːp/ n. arch *tapt /taːpt/ v. provide *tash /taːʃ/ n. liquid *tats /taːʦ/ n. process *taw /taːw/ adj. pink *tawt /taːwt/ adj. homosexual *tay /taːj/ taːd n. staff *tay' /taːjʔ/ adj. big *te /teː/ prep. for *te /tɛ/ v. believe *tek /teːk/ n. bay *tek /teːk/ pron. his *tek /tɛk/ n. tool *tem /teːm/ n. area *temp /teːmp/ n. top *ten' /teːnʔ/ v. embed *ten' /tɛnʔ/ v. mold *tents /teːnʦ/ v. improve *tents /tɛnʦ/ v. put *tep /teːp/ n. letter *tep /tɛp/ n. publicity *tept /teːpt/ n. location *tesh /teːʃ/ prep. after *tesh /tɛʃ/ v. need *tets /teːʦ/ n. employer *tew /teːw/ n. cafeteria *tew /tɛw/ n. mathematics *tewp /teːwp/ v. fall *tewp /tɛwp/ n. concession *tewt /teːwt/ n. update *tewt /tɛwt/ v. earn *tey /tɛj/ tɛd v. attach *tey' /teːjʔ/ n. key *tey' /tɛjʔ/ n. camera *teyn /teːjn/ v. violate *teyn /tɛjn/ adj. primitive *ti /tiː/ conj. while *tik /tiːk/ adv. away *tim /tiːm/ adj. slow *timp /tiːmp/ adj. cold *tin' /tiːnʔ/ n. ambition *tinsh /tiːnʃ/ n. garbage, trash *tipt /tiːpt/ v. insist *tish /tiːʃ/ n. deed *tits /tiːʦ/ n. portion *tiw /tiːw/ adj. orthodox *tiw' /tiːwʔ/ n. alcohol *tiwt /tiːwt/ adj. fragile *tiy /tiːj/ tiːd n. habitat *tiy' /tiːjʔ/ v. pace *tiyn /tiːjn/ n. picture *to /to/ pron. me (masc.) *to /tɔ/ det. most *to /tɔː/ det. own *tok /tɔk/ n. future *tok /tɔːk/ n. restaurant *tom /tɔːm/ v. lick *tomp /tɔːmp/ adv. certainly *tomˈpei /tɔmˈpɛi/ v. grow *tomˈpepo /tɔːmˈpɛpɔː/ adv. eventually *ton' /tɔːnʔ/ n. tablet *tonsh /tɔːnʃ/ adj. dark *tonts /tɔnʦ/ n. trader *tonˈfiyku /tɔnˈfijkɨ/ v. fashion *tonˈteshtu /tɔːnˈteʃtu/ adj. subjective *top /tɔp/ v. flick *top /tɔːp/ n. champagne *tosh /tɔʃ/ v. stab *tosh /tɔːʃ/ n. vent *toshˈtuo /tɔːʃˈtuoː/ adj. pastoral *tots /tɔːʦ/ n. history *totˈchee /tɔːtˈʧɛeː/ n. loop *tow /tɔːw/ conj. so *tow' /tɔwʔ/ n. dome *towp /tɔːwp/ n. fingerprint *towt /tɔwt/ prep. upon *towt /tɔːwt/ adj. arrogant *toy /tɔj/ tɔd v. set *toy /tɔːj/ tɔːd n. leaf *toy' /tɔːjʔ/ n. kitchen *toˈeiwt /tɔˈɛiːwt/ n. dynamics *toˈempe /tɔˈeːmpɛ/ n. dash *toˈemya /tɔˈeːmjaː/ n. spike *toˈfupo /tɔːˈfɨːpɔː/ v. pierce *toˈian' /tɔˈianʔ/ adj. subtle *toˈito /tɔˈitɔː/ v. amend *toˈmyante /tɔːˈmjaːnte/ n. puppet *toˈnanfi /tɔːˈnanfi/ n. fuel *toˈo'ump /tɔˈoʔɨːmp/ n. tunnel *toˈoe /tɔːˈoːeː/ v. veto *toˈoiy' /tɔːˈɔiːjʔ/ n. one *toˈokyi /tɔˈɔkjiː/ adj. rear *toˈoo /tɔˈoo/ n. snow *toˈoo /tɔˈɔɔ/ v. reply *toˈoo /tɔːˈooː/ adj. sensible *toˈosha /tɔˈɔʃaː/ n. reptile *toˈsheo /tɔːˈʃeo/ n. forest *toˈtyetyo /tɔˈtjɛtjo/ n. apparatus *toˈuosh /tɔˈɨoʃ/ v. drive *toˈyowə /tɔːˈjɔwə/ v. try *toˈyyəshtimp /tɔːˈjjəʃtimp/ n. insurgent *tsa /ʦaː/ art. every *tsak /ʦaːk/ n. costume *tsam /ʦaːm/ v. bust *tsamp /ʦaːmp/ v. point *tsan' /ʦaːnʔ/ v. require *tsansh /ʦaːnʃ/ n. caution *tsants /ʦaːnʦ/ adj. common *tsap /ʦaːp/ n. wall *tsash /ʦaːʃ/ adj. eager *tsats /ʦaːʦ/ prep. near *tsaw /ʦaːw/ adj. popular *tsaw' /ʦaːwʔ/ v. listen *tsawp /ʦaːwp/ n. king *tsawt /ʦaːwt/ adj. bright *tsay /ʦaːj/ ʦaːd adj. fellow *tsayn /ʦaːjn/ n. back (of body), back (reverse side); adv. back *tse /ʦeː/ v. cook (heat food), cook (prepare food) *tse /ʦɛ/ v. go *tsek /ʦeːk/ n. lesbian *tsek /ʦɛk/ adv. once *tsem /ʦeːm/ n. flame *tsem /ʦɛm/ n. shrine *tsemp /ʦeːmp/ adj. different *tsemp /ʦɛmp/ adj. keen *tsen' /ʦeːnʔ/ n. path *tsen' /ʦɛnʔ/ n. rubbish *tsensh /ʦeːnʃ/ adv. much *tsensh /ʦɛnʃ/ n. current *tsents /ʦeːnʦ/ v. insure *tsents /ʦɛnʦ/ n. oven *tsep /ʦeːp/ v. sit *tsep /ʦɛp/ n. mail *tsept /ʦeːpt/ n. comfort *tsept /ʦɛpt/ v. bump *tsesh /ʦeːʃ/ n. east *tsesh /ʦɛʃ/ n. flour *tsets /ʦeːʦ/ adv. ok *tsets /ʦɛʦ/ n. site *tsew /ʦɛw/ interj. yes *tsew' /ʦɛwʔ/ conj. even *tsewp /ʦeːwp/ v. collaborate *tsewp /ʦɛwp/ v. announce *tsewt /ʦeːwt/ n. community *tsewt /ʦɛwt/ adv. far *tsey /ʦeːj/ ʦeːd v. drain *tsey /ʦɛj/ ʦɛd conj. though *tsey' /ʦeːjʔ/ v. evolve *tsey' /ʦɛjʔ/ neg. not; interj. no *tseyn /ʦeːjn/ adj. right (direction) *tso /ʦoː/ adv. up *tso /ʦɔ/ adv. right *tso /ʦɔː/ adv. most *tsok /ʦɔk/ v. scratch *tsok /ʦɔːk/ n. female *tsom /ʦɔːm/ v. usher *tsomp /ʦoːmp/ n. altar *tson' /ʦoːnʔ/ v. appear *tson' /ʦɔːnʔ/ n. crystal *tsonsh /ʦɔːnʃ/ n. projection *tsonts /ʦoːnʦ/ n. present (time) *tsonts /ʦɔnʦ/ v. support *tsonˈfia /ʦɔːnˈfia/ adj. sound *tsonˈteu /ʦɔnˈteu/ n. bottom (lowest part) *tsop /ʦɔp/ n. table *tsop /ʦɔːp/ n. linen *tsopt /ʦoːpt/ n. self *tsopt /ʦɔːpt/ adj. cute *tsopˈpamyew' /ʦɔpˈpaːmjewʔ/ adj. naive *tsopˈpeshti /ʦɔpˈpɛʃti/ n. calcium *tsosh /ʦoːʃ/ prep. below *tsosh /ʦɔʃ/ v. lead *tsosh /ʦɔːʃ/ n. cabin *tsoshˈtuntem /ʦɔːʃˈtuntem/ n. syrup *tsots /ʦɔːʦ/ v. flirt *tsotˈcheyawp /ʦɔːtˈʧeːjawp/ adj. curious *tsotˈchoma /ʦɔːtˈʧoma/ adj. selected *tsow /ʦɔw/ prep. of *tsow /ʦɔːw/ n. swamp *tsow' /ʦoːwʔ/ v. prescribe *tsow' /ʦɔwʔ/ adj. smart *tsow' /ʦɔːwʔ/ v. might *tsowp /ʦoːwp/ interj. no *tsowp /ʦɔːwp/ prep. except, besides *tsowt /ʦoːwt/ n. ramp *tsowt /ʦɔwt/ v. bond *tsowt /ʦɔːwt/ n. boss *tsoy /ʦɔj/ ʦɔd n. bowl *tsoy' /ʦoːjʔ/ n. atmosphere *tsoy' /ʦɔːjʔ/ v. promote *tsoyn /ʦoːjn/ v. run *tsoˈ'əi /ʦɔˈʔəi/ adj. conscious *tsoˈchəno /ʦɔːˈʧənɔ/ n. cost *tsoˈe'apt /ʦɔːˈeːʔaːpt/ v. emphasise *tsoˈempəts /ʦɔːˈeːmpəːʦ/ n. manner *tsoˈeshe /ʦɔˈɛʃɛː/ n. delight *tsoˈeyya /ʦɔːˈɛjjaː/ v. sink *tsoˈfəe /ʦɔːˈfəeː/ n. guerrilla *tsoˈfəə /ʦɔˈfəəː/ n. fairy *tsoˈiiy' /ʦɔˈiijʔ/ adv. again *tsoˈitsu /ʦɔˈiʦɨː/ adj. passive *tsoˈkue /ʦɔːˈkɨːeː/ n. scissors *tsoˈkutye /ʦɔːˈkɨːtjeː/ n. birth *tsoˈkuyə /ʦɔˈkɨːjə/ v. dance *tsoˈmuo /ʦɔˈmɨoː/ adj. green *tsoˈontem /ʦɔˈɔntɛm/ n. prototype *tsoˈpənu /ʦɔˈpənɨ/ n. anchor *tsoˈshanfonts /ʦɔːˈʃanfoːnʦ/ n. purpose *tsoˈtsəma /ʦɔˈʦəma/ n. quilt *tsoˈtyente /ʦɔːˈtjɛnte/ adj. electoral *tsoˈtyomyənts /ʦɔːˈtjomjəːnʦ/ v. topple *tsoˈuow /ʦɔˈuɔw/ v. wrestle *tsoˈuow' /ʦɔːˈuowʔ/ v. face *tsoˈuwə /ʦɔˈɨwə/ adj. notorious *tsə /ʦə/ adj. last (final) *tsək /ʦək/ adv. somewhat *tsəm /ʦəm/ n. homeland, motherland *tsəmp /ʦəmp/ n. fund *tsən' /ʦənʔ/ n. dew *tsənsh /ʦənʃ/ v. shop *tsənts /ʦənʦ/ v. bore *tsəp /ʦəp/ n. wool *tsəpt /ʦəpt/ pron. yours *tsəpt /ʦəpt/ v. translate *tsəsh /ʦəʃ/ pron. you *tsəts /ʦəʦ/ n. danger *tsəts /ʦəʦ/ pron. you *tsəw /ʦəw/ n. intervention *tsəw' /ʦəwʔ/ n. magazine *tsəwp /ʦəwp/ n. marketing *tsəwt /ʦəwt/ adj. fake *tsəy /ʦəj/ ʦəd v. follow *tsəy' /ʦəjʔ/ v. descend *tsəyn /ʦəjn/ n. cork *tu /tɨ/ pron. him *tuwp /tuwp/ art. some (m. nominative) *tə /tə/ pron. he *tə /tə/ v. ask *tə /təː/ pron. mine (masc.) *tə /təː/ v. take *tək /tək/ v. act *tək /təːk/ prep. beyond *təm /təm/ v. spin *təmp /təmp/ adv. up *təmp /təːmp/ n. arena *tən' /tənʔ/ v. slump *tən' /təːnʔ/ v. remember *tənsh /tənʃ/ n. public *tənsh /təːnʃ/ v. spectate *təp /təp/ n. university *təp /təːp/ conj. unless *təpt /təːpt/ v. complicate *təsh /təʃ/ n. charity *təsh /təːʃ/ n. date *təts /təʦ/ n. accident *təts /təːʦ/ n. demon *təw /təːw/ n. stump *təw' /təːwʔ/ v. report *təwp /təwp/ n. reception (of office or hotel) *təwp /təːwp/ det. which *təwt /təwt/ n. wound *təy /təj/ təd n. silk *təy' /təjʔ/ n. program *təy' /təːjʔ/ n. plane *təyn /təjn/ adv. elsewhere *u /u/ v. turn *u /ɨ/ interj. okay *u /ɨː/ conj. if *u'ap /ɨːʔaːp/ n. meeting *u'e /ɨːʔɛ/ n. knowledge *u'ep /ɨːʔɛːp/ n. frost *u'esh /ɨːʔɛːʃ/ n. suggestion *u'eyn /ɨːʔeːjn/ n. failure *u'oe /ɨːʔoːɛː/ n. ability *u'om /ɨːʔom/ n. spelling *u'oo /ɨːʔɔoː/ n. protection *u'oo /ɨːʔɔːɔː/ n. agreement *u'ow /ɨːʔɔw/ n. painting *u'oya /ɨːʔoːja/ n. hearing *u'oyku /ɨːʔoːjku/ n. decision *u'uewp /ɨːʔueːwp/ n. response *u'unfitse /ɨːʔunfiʦe/ n. development *u'unts /ɨːʔunʦ/ adv. suddenly *u'uwə /ɨːʔuwə/ n. movement *u'əw' /ɨːʔəwʔ/ n. treatment *uk /ɨk/ v. stick *uk /ɨːk/ n. line *ukˈpomposh /ukˈpoːmpoʃ/ adv. ago *ukˈpue /ukˈpueː/ n. villain *ukˈpuo /ɨkˈpɨoː/ adj. polar *um /ɨm/ v. invent *um /ɨːm/ n. amount *ump /ump/ n. excuse *ump /ɨːmp/ adj. early *un' /unʔ/ n. ambassador *un' /ɨːnʔ/ n. hour, time *unsh /unʃ/ n. class *unsh /ɨːnʃ/ n. gate *unts /unʦ/ adj. sudden *unts /ɨːnʦ/ prep. across *unˈfie /ɨnˈfiɛ/ v. appreciate *unˈfimpo /unˈfimpo/ adj. chronic *unˈfio /ɨnˈfioː/ n. bow (decorative material) *unˈfitse /unˈfiʦe/ v. develop *unˈteppap /ɨnˈtɛppaːp/ n. adversary *up /ɨp/ n. tap *up /ɨːp/ v. dominate *upt /upt/ v. measure *upt /ɨːpt/ n. shrimp *upˈpekpo /ɨpˈpekpoː/ n. trail *ush /ɨʃ/ n. store *ush /ɨːʃ/ n. system *ushˈteyya /ɨʃˈteːjjaː/ adj. proposed *uts /ɨʦ/ n. crater *uts /ɨːʦ/ v. shave *utˈchoo /ɨtˈʧoɔ/ n. hub *uw /ɨw/ adj. left *uw /ɨːw/ adj. fast *uw' /uwʔ/ n. girl *uw' /ɨːwʔ/ n. quality *uwp /ɨwp/ interj. hello *uwp /ɨːwp/ v. promise *uwt /uwt/ adj. last (previous) *uwt /ɨːwt/ n. tax *uy /ɨj/ ɨd adj. old *uy /ɨːj/ ɨːd v. involve *uy' /ujʔ/ n. dish *uy' /ɨːjʔ/ v. plug *uyn /ɨjn/ v. accept *uyn /ɨːjn/ adj. pregnant *uyˈkampo /ɨjˈkampo/ adj. sharp *uyˈkunfom /ɨjˈkɨnfɔm/ v. live *uˈ'ei /uˈʔei/ n. folder *uˈ'eme /ɨˈʔemɛː/ v. advocate *uˈ'eu /ɨˈʔeu/ adj. obesie *uˈchamo /ɨˈʧaːmɔ/ n. necklace *uˈemo /uˈeːmɔ/ n. star *uˈemyəwt /uˈeːmjəːwt/ n. temple *uˈie /ɨˈiɛ/ n. flaw *uˈii /uˈii/ v. fire *uˈikpopt /uˈikpɔːpt/ v. calculate *uˈkyoyku /ɨˈkjoːjku/ v. rehearse *uˈmoyə /uˈmɔjə/ n. member *uˈmyamoy /ɨˈmjaːmɔj/ ɨˈmjaːmɔd n. hood *uˈmyamyəwt /ɨˈmjaːmjəːwt/ v. block *uˈmyantəy /uˈmjaːntəːj/ uˈmjaːntəːd n. tee *uˈmyewoyn /ɨˈmjewɔːjn/ n. thumb *uˈnou /uˈnɔu/ v. merge *uˈnuu /uˈnɨu/ n. surgery *uˈo'ə /uˈoʔə/ n. emperor *uˈompe /ɨˈompɛ/ n. enthusiasm *uˈonte /uˈɔntɛ/ n. stuff *uˈotseyn /ɨˈoʦejn/ n. politics *uˈoyko /uˈoːjkɔː/ n. highlight *uˈoyyən' /uˈɔjjəːnʔ/ adj. orange *uˈpakpo /uˈpakpɔ/ v. astonish *uˈpəu /uˈpəu/ v. tilt *uˈtsumpə /ɨˈʦɨːmpəː/ n. destination *uˈtsuo /uˈʦɨːɔ/ v. smell (emit odour) *uˈtyesha /ɨˈtjɛʃa/ n. sheep *uˈtyeunsh /uˈtjeɨnʃ/ v. convert *uˈue /ɨˈɨɛ/ v. combine *uˈui /uˈuiː/ n. lace *uˈuo /ɨˈɨoː/ n. nostril *uˈyuyyu /uˈjɨjjɨː/ n. pest *uˈyyekyipt /uˈjjekjipt/ n. flu *uˈyyewe /uˈjjewɛː/ adj. select *wa /wa/ prep. at *wa /waː/ art. no *wak /wak/ n. information *wak /waːk/ n. box *wakumye /wakɨmjɛ/ adj. careful *wam /wam/ n. interior *wam /waːm/ v. crush, grind *wamitche /wamiːtʧeː/ adj. broken *wamp /wamp/ n. ink *wamp /waːmp/ n. administration *wan' /wanʔ/ v. place *wansh /wanʃ/ v. manipulate *wansh /waːnʃ/ n. look (appearance) *wap /wap/ n. patient *wap /waːp/ adj. reluctant *wapt /wapt/ n. urge *wash /waːʃ/ adj. proud *washamyeo /waʃamjɛɔ/ adj. forgetful *washokyiyn /waʃɔkjijn/ adj. early *washots /waʃoːʦ/ adj. pensive *washˈtei /waʃˈteːiː/ n. potato *washˈtoe /waʃˈtoːeː/ n. propaganda *wats /waʦ/ n. erection *wats /waːʦ/ n. bully *watsokpopt /waʦɔkpɔpt/ adj. offensive *waw /waw/ adv. aside *waw /waːw/ n. integrity *waw' /wawʔ/ c. albeit *waw' /waːwʔ/ n. slab *wawoim /wawɔim/ adj. final *wawp /wawp/ adj. dense *wawt /wawt/ v. sweat *wawt /waːwt/ adj. certain *way /waj/ wad n. vacation *way' /wajʔ/ adj. firm *wayn /wajn/ v. inhabit *wayn /waːjn/ n. broth *waˈfao /waˈfaoː/ n. ward *waˈitye /waˈitjeː/ n. place *waˈmyuiy /waˈmjɨːiːj/ waˈmjɨːiːd v. supervise *waˈnakyo /waˈnakjo/ n. optimism *waˈocha /waˈoʧaː/ n. complex *waˈou /waˈɔɨ/ n. restoration *we /we/ adj. tired *we /weː/ v. want *we /wɛ/ v. love *wek /wek/ v. migrate *wek /wɛk/ v. laugh *wem /wɛm/ v. come *wemp /weːmp/ adj. excellent *wen' /weːnʔ/ v. define *wen' /wɛnʔ/ n. archive *wensh /weːnʃ/ adj. close *wensh /wɛnʃ/ adj. reasonable *wents /wɛnʦ/ n. bucket *wep /weːp/ n. cuff *wep /wɛp/ n. luck *wept /wept/ n. cement *wept /weːpt/ n. flesh *wept /wɛpt/ adv. ahead *wesh /weʃ/ adj. main *wesh /weːʃ/ n. supervisor *wesh /wɛʃ/ v. diagnose *wets /weʦ/ adj. aesthetic *wets /weːʦ/ pron. lots *wets /wɛʦ/ adj. convenient *wew /weːw/ v. ruin *wew /wɛw/ n. blouse *wew' /weːwʔ/ adj. violent *wewp /wewp/ n. mandate *wewp /weːwp/ n. pavement *wewp /wɛwp/ adj. fat; n. fat *wewt /weːwt/ n. chore *wewt /wɛwt/ n. door *wey /wɛj/ wɛd v. pull *wey' /weːjʔ/ v. change *wey' /wɛjʔ/ adv. pretty *weyn /wejn/ v. leap *weyn /weːjn/ v. miss (long for) *weyn /wɛjn/ v. fold *wo /woː/ n. attention *wo /wɔ/ adv. so *wok /wɔk/ v. order *wom /wɔm/ v. analyse *womp /woːmp/ v. knock *won' /woːnʔ/ n. ticket *wonsh /woːnʃ/ n. chest *wonts /woːnʦ/ n. maximum *wonts /wɔnʦ/ v. jam *wonˈfoo /wɔnˈfoːo/ n. shade, shadow *wonˈfuiw /wɔnˈfuiw/ adj. miniature *wop /wɔp/ n. frame *wopt /woːpt/ adj. critical *wosh /woːʃ/ v. frown *wosh /wɔʃ/ v. inhibit *wots /woːʦ/ v. cover *wow' /wɔwʔ/ adj. gorgeous *wowp /woːwp/ n. frontier *wowt /woːwt/ n. palm (of hand) *woy /wɔj/ wɔd n. origin *woy' /woːjʔ/ v. foster *woyn /woːjn/ n. alphabet *woˈentə /wɔˈentəː/ v. drip *woˈkyumu /wɔˈkjumɨ/ adj. robust *woˈnoyots /wɔˈnɔjɔːʦ/ adj. upset *woˈnuwe /wɔˈnɨwɛː/ v. disturb *woˈou /wɔˈɔɨ/ n. tusk *woˈowu /wɔˈoːwɨ/ n. metropolis *woˈoyyun' /wɔˈɔjjɨːnʔ/ n. embargo *woˈshetchə /wɔˈʃetʧəː/ n. crab *woˈshunu /wɔˈʃɨːnɨ/ n. cube *woˈshəponsh /wɔˈʃəpɔːnʃ/ v. spawn *woˈtəkyo /wɔˈtəkjoː/ n. protagonist *woˈu'e /wɔˈɨʔe/ v. seek *wə /wə/ v. become *wək /wək/ adj. overseas *wəmp /wəmp/ v. look *wənsh /wənʃ/ v. pass *wəp /wəp/ n. distinction *wəpt /wəpt/ v. reach *wəsh /wəʃ/ v. impair *wəts /wəʦ/ n. season *wəw' /wəwʔ/ adj. nasty *wəwp /wəwp/ n. puddle *wəwt /wəwt/ n. novel *wəy' /wəjʔ/ adj. wise *wəyn /wəjn/ n. module *ya /jaː/ n. heart *yants /jaːnʦ/ n. vanilla *yap /jaːp/ v. uncover *yay /jaːj/ jaːd v. permit *ye /jɛː/ conj. where *yek /jɛːk/ n. soup *yem /jɛːm/ n. shoe *yen' /jɛːnʔ/ adj. tactical *yensh /jɛːnʃ/ adj. reverse *yep /jɛːp/ adj. probable *yept /jɛːpt/ v. flee *yets /jɛːʦ/ num. eight *yew /jɛːw/ n. track *yew' /jɛːwʔ/ v. save, rescue *yewp /jɛːwp/ adj. approximate *yewt /jɛːwt/ adj. optical *yey /jɛːj/ jɛːd n. figure *yey' /jɛːjʔ/ n. modify *yeyn /jɛːjn/ adj. rare *yi /jiː/ v. can *yik /jiːk/ n. fuse *yinsh /jiːnʃ/ adj. perfect *yints /jiːnʦ/ n. example *yip /jiːp/ pron. plenty *yipt /jiːpt/ n. ritual *yish /jiːʃ/ n. stride *yiw /jiːw/ n. greenhouse *yiwt /jiːwt/ n. carrot *yiy' /jiːjʔ/ n. powder *yiyn /jiːjn/ v. spot *yo /jo/ n. kind *yo /jɔː/ pron. one *yok /jok/ v. pledge *yokˈpoppe /jɔːkˈpoːppɛ/ n. hobby *yokˈpushte /jɔːkˈpɨʃteː/ n. vine *yom /jom/ adj. flexible *yom /jɔːm/ n. schedule *yomp /jomp/ v. lament *yomp /jɔːmp/ n. adjustment *yon' /jɔːnʔ/ v. enforce *yonsh /jonʃ/ adv. thus *yonsh /jɔːnʃ/ n. knee *yonts /jonʦ/ v. revolve *yonˈfimyuwt /jɔːnˈfimjɨːwt/ adj. past *yonˈtakpo /jɔːnˈtaːkpɔ/ v. spend *yop /jop/ n. tattoo *yop /jɔːp/ n. clan *yopt /jopt/ v. sponsor *yopt /jɔːpt/ v. reduce *yosh /joʃ/ adj. wide *yosh /jɔːʃ/ adj. fond *yoshˈtomyə /jɔːʃˈtoːmjəː/ n. shelf *yots /jɔːʦ/ n. poison *yow /jow/ v. vote *yow /jɔːw/ n. spine *yow' /jowʔ/ v. leak *yow' /jɔːwʔ/ n. chorus *yowp /jowp/ n. doctrine *yowp /jɔːwp/ v. oblige *yowt /jowt/ n. mistake, error *yoy /jɔːj/ jɔːd n. addiction *yoy' /jɔːjʔ/ v. do *yoyn /jɔːjn/ n. chalk *yoˈeowp /jɔːˈeːoːwp/ n. span *yoˈkyoey /jɔːˈkjoɛj/ jɔːˈkjoɛd n. wardrobe *yoˈtsano /jɔːˈʦaːnɔ/ adj. ambiguous *yoˈtyeo /jɔːˈtjɛo/ n. psychology *yoˈtyone /jɔːˈtjonɛː/ n. junk *yoˈukpupt /jɔːˈɨkpɨpt/ n. menu *yoˈumyuw' /jɔːˈumjɨːwʔ/ n. counselor *yu /ju/ v. wait *yu /jɨː/ v. have to (must) *yuk /jɨːk/ n. cake *yukˈpukpu /jukˈpukpɨ/ v. ache *yump /jump/ n. turf *yumˈposhti /jumˈpoʃtiː/ n. plaintiff *yun' /junʔ/ v. extract *yun' /jɨːnʔ/ n. heritage *yunsh /junʃ/ v. may *yunts /jɨːnʦ/ v. work *yup /jɨːp/ v. excel *yupt /jupt/ v. survive *yupt /jɨːpt/ n. praise *yupˈpake /jupˈpaːkɛː/ v. marry *yupˈpante /jupˈpaːntɛ/ v. invite *yupˈpei /jupˈpei/ v. precede *yush /jɨːʃ/ adj. mean *yutˈcheyko /jutˈʧɛjkɔ/ n. threat *yuw' /juwʔ/ adj. unfortunate *yuw' /jɨːwʔ/ n. couple *yuwp /jɨːwp/ n. target *yuwt /juwt/ n. ginger *yuwt /jɨːwt/ n. crest *yuy /jɨːj/ jɨːd adj. sturdy *yuy' /jujʔ/ v. tumble *yuy' /jɨːjʔ/ adj. elusive *yuyn /jɨːjn/ v. disrupt *yuˈ'umpe /juˈʔɨːmpe/ v. celebrate *yuˈ'ənte /juˈʔənte/ v. produce *yuˈemap /juˈeːmap/ n. kindergarten *yuˈiem /juˈieːm/ adj. guilty *yuˈkampe /juˈkampɛ/ n. ant *yuˈkyio /juˈkjioː/ n. compound *yuˈokye /juˈokjeː/ n. landlord *yuˈoyə /juˈoːjə/ n. doctor *yuˈtsasha /juˈʦaːʃaː/ n. battle *yuˈui /juˈui/ n. fiction *yə /jəː/ n. house *yək /jəːk/ n. downtown (commercial area of city) *yəm /jəːm/ n. image *yəmp /jəːmp/ n. shaft *yənsh /jəːnʃ/ n. property *yənts /jəːnʦ/ n. hammer *yəp /jəːp/ v. roll *yəpt /jəːpt/ n. plain *yəsh /jəːʃ/ n. memorial *yəts /jəːʦ/ n. scarf *yəw /jəːw/ adj. fancy *yəw' /jəːwʔ/ n. romance *yəwt /jəːwt/ adj. dual *yəy' /jəːjʔ/ n. sample *yəyn /jəːjn/ v. stay, remain *ə /ə/ prep. by *ə /əː/ adj. sick, unwell; n. health *ək /ək/ v. react *ək /əːk/ adj. static *əm /əːm/ n. teenager *əmp /əmp/ n. reservation *əmp /əːmp/ n. verge *ən' /ənʔ/ n. stomach, belly (stomach area) *ənsh /ənʃ/ n. health *ənsh /əːnʃ/ n. trigger *ənts /ənʦ/ n. rhythm *ənts /əːnʦ/ num. zero *əp /əp/ v. realise *əpt /əpt/ n. agency *əpt /əːpt/ n. name *əsh /əːʃ/ num. second *əts /əʦ/ n. shark *əts /əːʦ/ n. guest *əw /əw/ n. bear *əw /əːw/ v. twist *əw' /əwʔ/ v. treat *əw' /əːwʔ/ adj. confident *əwp /əwp/ n. lens *əwp /əːwp/ v. suck *əwt /əːwt/ n. manager *əy /əj/ əd v. organise *əy /əːj/ əːd v. inherit *əy' /əːjʔ/ v. create *əyn /əjn/ n. storm *əyn /əːjn/ n. sympathy *ˈai /ˈai/ v. sneeze *ˈai /ˈaiː/ n. kidney *ˈaiy /ˈaij/ ˈaid v. manoeuvre *ˈaka /ˈaka/ n. irony *ˈakpuyn /ˈakpɨjn/ n. artillery *ˈakyomp /ˈakjoːmp/ v. learn *ˈane /ˈanɛː/ n. raid *ˈanu /ˈanɨ/ n. point *ˈao /ˈaoː/ v. count *ˈao /ˈaɔː/ v. taste *ˈapa /ˈapa/ v. deteriorate *ˈapemp /ˈapɛːmp/ n. structure *ˈashe /ˈaʃe/ n. conquest *ˈashti /ˈaʃtiː/ v. nod *ˈashu /ˈaʃɨː/ n. bait *ˈau /ˈau/ adj. intimate *ˈau /ˈaɨ/ n. face, forehead *ˈawu /ˈawɨ/ n. cove *ˈchia /ˈʧiːa/ n. hay *ˈchiche /ˈʧiːʧe/ adv. below *ˈchie /ˈʧieː/ n. bachelor *ˈchie /ˈʧiɛː/ n. burger *ˈchie /ˈʧiːe/ adj. municipal *ˈchie /ˈʧiːɛː/ n. contempt *ˈchiem /ˈʧiːɛːm/ n. sword *ˈchiep /ˈʧiːeːp/ v. allocate *ˈchii /ˈʧiːi/ n. therapy *ˈchii /ˈʧiːiː/ n. hand *ˈchiko /ˈʧikɔː/ n. penis *ˈchikyeyn /ˈʧiːkjeːjn/ v. rinse *ˈchikyomp /ˈʧikjoːmp/ adj. vacant *ˈchimay /ˈʧiːmaj/ ˈʧiːmad n. fowl *ˈchimo /ˈʧimɔ/ v. probe *ˈchinosh /ˈʧiːnɔʃ/ adj. new *ˈchintam /ˈʧiːntaːm/ n. nucleus *ˈchio /ˈʧiɔː/ v. torture *ˈchio /ˈʧiːoː/ v. light *ˈchio /ˈʧiːɔː/ v. evoke *ˈchiok /ˈʧiɔk/ v. expel *ˈchionts /ˈʧiɔːnʦ/ v. blink *ˈchiop /ˈʧiɔp/ v. sigh *ˈchiots /ˈʧiɔʦ/ v. nominate *ˈchioy /ˈʧiɔj/ ˈʧiɔd adj. mature *ˈchippa /ˈʧiːppaː/ adj. long *ˈchisha /ˈʧiʃaː/ v. advance *ˈchitche /ˈʧiːtʧɛ/ adj. pervasive *ˈchito /ˈʧiːtɔː/ v. acquire *ˈchiyka /ˈʧiːjka/ v. compile *ˈchiyəwp /ˈʧiːjəwp/ v. release *ˈchiə /ˈʧiːəː/ n. water *ˈchiəwp /ˈʧiəːwp/ n. plate *ˈchu'e /ˈʧɨʔe/ adj. light (weight) *ˈchu'ə /ˈʧuʔə/ v. erect *ˈchu'ə /ˈʧuʔəː/ n. sibling *ˈchua /ˈʧua/ ˈʧwa v. attribute *ˈchue /ˈʧuɛ/ n. succession *ˈchue /ˈʧɨeː/ n. dress *ˈchue /ˈʧɨɛ/ v. disclose *ˈchuep /ˈʧuɛːp/ v. pick *ˈchuep /ˈʧɨeːp/ n. gum *ˈchuewp /ˈʧɨeːwp/ adj. compact *ˈchufa /ˈʧufaː/ v. hide *ˈchufu /ˈʧɨfɨː/ adv. in *ˈchui /ˈʧui/ n. credential *ˈchui /ˈʧuiː/ n. advice *ˈchui /ˈʧɨi/ ˈʧəi n. witch *ˈchui /ˈʧɨiː/ ˈʧəiː n. grass *ˈchuik /ˈʧɨik/ ˈʧəik n. wildlife *ˈchuim /ˈʧɨim/ ˈʧəim v. guess *ˈchuish /ˈʧuiʃ/ n. toy *ˈchuiwp /ˈʧuiːwp/ n. axe *ˈchuiwt /ˈʧɨiːwt/ ˈʧəiːwt v. audit *ˈchuiy /ˈʧɨij/ ˈʧəid v. please *ˈchuiy' /ˈʧuijʔ/ adj. credible *ˈchuiy' /ˈʧɨiːjʔ/ ˈʧəiːjʔ n. umbrella *ˈchukaw' /ˈʧɨkaːwʔ/ n. umbrella *ˈchukpo /ˈʧɨkpoː/ adj. juvenile *ˈchukpu /ˈʧɨkpɨ/ n. sewage *ˈchukpupt /ˈʧɨkpɨpt/ adv. out *ˈchukpuyn /ˈʧukpɨjn/ n. allocation *ˈchukpuyn /ˈʧɨkpujn/ n. wolf *ˈchukye /ˈʧɨkjeː/ v. protest *ˈchukyeyn /ˈʧɨkjeːjn/ v. restrain *ˈchukyo /ˈʧɨkjoː/ n. arc *ˈchukyu /ˈʧɨkju/ n. cinnamon *ˈchuma /ˈʧuma/ n. swamp *ˈchuma /ˈʧɨma/ v. hit *ˈchumo /ˈʧumɔ/ v. stamp *ˈchumo /ˈʧɨmɔ/ n. affection *ˈchumow /ˈʧumɔw/ v. pause *ˈchumoy /ˈʧumɔːj/ ˈʧumɔːd adv. exactly *ˈchumpe /ˈʧumpɛ/ n. commerce *ˈchumpe /ˈʧɨmpe/ adj. manual *ˈchumpe /ˈʧɨmpɛ/ n. mustard *ˈchumpo /ˈʧumpo/ n. veteran *ˈchumpots /ˈʧɨmpoʦ/ v. erupt *ˈchumuw /ˈʧɨmɨw/ v. tease *ˈchumyawt /ˈʧɨmjaːwt/ n. whiskey *ˈchumye /ˈʧɨmjɛ/ v. pronounce *ˈchumyu /ˈʧɨmjɨː/ n. hull *ˈchumyəw' /ˈʧumjəːwʔ/ n. smoke *ˈchuna /ˈʧuna/ v. murmur *ˈchune /ˈʧunɛː/ n. train *ˈchunfints /ˈʧunfiːnʦ/ v. join *ˈchunfo /ˈʧɨnfɔ/ n. rep *ˈchunfom /ˈʧɨnfoːm/ v. bend *ˈchunfum /ˈʧɨnfum/ n. floor *ˈchunop /ˈʧunɔːp/ n. motor *ˈchunte /ˈʧunte/ n. orchard *ˈchunte /ˈʧuntɛ/ n. compliment *ˈchuntu /ˈʧɨntɨː/ n. stage *ˈchuo /ˈʧuoː/ n. notebook *ˈchuo /ˈʧuɔː/ adj. massive *ˈchuo /ˈʧɨo/ n. bicycle *ˈchuo /ˈʧɨoː/ n. ruler *ˈchuo /ˈʧɨɔ/ n. rubble *ˈchuo /ˈʧɨɔː/ v. summon *ˈchuots /ˈʧuɔʦ/ n. tribute *ˈchuowt /ˈʧɨowt/ adv. where *ˈchuoy /ˈʧuoj/ ˈʧuod v. abandon *ˈchuoy' /ˈʧuoːjʔ/ n. plight *ˈchupa /ˈʧɨpa/ prep. instead *ˈchupe /ˈʧɨpɛː/ n. sap *ˈchuppew /ˈʧɨppew/ n. cereal *ˈchuppo /ˈʧuppo/ n. gossip *ˈchuppok /ˈʧɨppok/ v. wake *ˈchuppəw /ˈʧɨppəːw/ v. sway *ˈchushe /ˈʧuʃe/ v. cruise *ˈchushe /ˈʧɨʃɛː/ n. blur *ˈchushek /ˈʧuʃɛːk/ v. vibrate *ˈchushte /ˈʧuʃteː/ n. pact *ˈchushti /ˈʧɨʃti/ adv. forward *ˈchushti /ˈʧɨʃtiː/ v. testimfy *ˈchushto /ˈʧuʃtoː/ v. push *ˈchushtomp /ˈʧuʃtoːmp/ n. mess *ˈchushtonsh /ˈʧɨʃtoːnʃ/ n. official *ˈchushu /ˈʧɨʃɨː/ v. destroy *ˈchushuk /ˈʧuʃɨːk/ v. squash *ˈchutche /ˈʧutʧeː/ n. station *ˈchutchi /ˈʧutʧi/ n. comrade *ˈchutchi /ˈʧɨtʧi/ n. lobby *ˈchutchin' /ˈʧutʧinʔ/ n. scout *ˈchutchonsh /ˈʧutʧonʃ/ v. navigate *ˈchuten' /ˈʧɨtɛːnʔ/ n. apple *ˈchutewt /ˈʧɨtɛːwt/ v. start, begin *ˈchutseyn /ˈʧɨʦejn/ adj. lush *ˈchutsu /ˈʧuʦɨː/ n. reason *ˈchutsuwp /ˈʧɨʦɨːwp/ adj. thin *ˈchutye /ˈʧutje/ prep. around *ˈchutye /ˈʧɨtje/ v. stalk *ˈchutye /ˈʧɨtjɛ/ v. disappoint *ˈchutyept /ˈʧutjɛpt/ adj. flat *ˈchutyə /ˈʧutjəː/ v. occur *ˈchutə /ˈʧɨtə/ n. mystery *ˈchuu /ˈʧuu/ adj. missing *ˈchuuw /ˈʧɨɨw/ n. bass *ˈchuuwt /ˈʧɨuwt/ v. jump *ˈchuuy' /ˈʧɨujʔ/ v. doom *ˈchuwu /ˈʧuwɨ/ v. disperse *ˈchuwu /ˈʧɨwɨ/ v. camp *ˈchuwuyn /ˈʧɨwɨjn/ adj. medium *ˈchuya /ˈʧuja/ n. fashion *ˈchuya /ˈʧɨja/ v. amuse *ˈchuyets /ˈʧujɛːʦ/ n. hair (of body) *ˈchuyko /ˈʧujkɔ/ v. duck *ˈchuyko /ˈʧɨjkɔː/ v. explode *ˈchuyku /ˈʧujku/ n. lounge *ˈchuykunts /ˈʧujkɨnʦ/ v. fight *ˈchuyu /ˈʧɨjɨ/ adj. cozy *ˈchuyye /ˈʧujje/ n. pipe *ˈchuyyu /ˈʧujjɨː/ v. clip *ˈchuyyu /ˈʧɨjjɨː/ n. repertoire *ˈchuyyuy' /ˈʧɨjjɨːjʔ/ v. deter *ˈchuyyə /ˈʧɨjjə/ n. spur *ˈchuyəwp /ˈʧɨjəwp/ adj. huge *ˈchuə /ˈʧuəː/ n. lion *ˈchuə /ˈʧɨəː/ n. debt *ˈchuəwt /ˈʧuəːwt/ n. vampire *ˈfiche /ˈfiːʧe/ n. franchise *ˈfie /ˈfiːeː/ prep. such *ˈfie /ˈfiːɛ/ n. organisation *ˈfie /ˈfiːɛː/ v. alert *ˈfifa /ˈfiːfa/ n. prison *ˈfifam /ˈfiːfaːm/ v. alleviate *ˈfii /ˈfiːi/ n. premiere *ˈfii /ˈfiːiː/ n. government *ˈfika /ˈfiːkaː/ adj. external *ˈfima /ˈfiːma/ n. universe *ˈfimaw /ˈfiːmaw/ v. draw *ˈfinfo /ˈfiːnfoː/ n. stain *ˈfintu /ˈfiːntɨː/ n. vest *ˈfintəm /ˈfiːntəːm/ n. joint *ˈfinu /ˈfiːnɨ/ v. wander *ˈfio /ˈfiːoː/ n. knob *ˈfio /ˈfiːɔ/ n. rookie *ˈfio /ˈfiːɔː/ v. prop *ˈfipa /ˈfiːpa/ n. experience *ˈfippow /ˈfiːppow/ n. stitch *ˈfipə /ˈfiːpə/ v. near *ˈfisha /ˈfiːʃaː/ n. entry *ˈfishte /ˈfiːʃteː/ v. test *ˈfishto /ˈfiːʃtoː/ n. company *ˈfitsa /ˈfiːʦaː/ adj. immune *ˈfitsə /ˈfiːʦə/ v. conquer *ˈfitye /ˈfiːtje/ adj. mere *ˈfiu /ˈfiːɨ/ v. isolate *ˈfiwoyn /ˈfiːwɔːjn/ n. compass *ˈfiya /ˈfiːja/ v. intervene *ˈfiyko /ˈfiːjkɔ/ adj. anxious *ˈfiyku /ˈfiːjku/ v. induce *ˈfiyots /ˈfiːjɔːʦ/ v. discriminate *ˈfiyyə /ˈfiːjjə/ n. cocktail *ˈfiə /ˈfiːəː/ v. contain *ˈfiəwp /ˈfiːəːwp/ n. perception *ˈfoay' /ˈfɔːajʔ/ v. crumble *ˈfoe /ˈfɔːeː/ n. trophy *ˈfoi /ˈfɔːi/ n. critique *ˈfoi /ˈfɔːiː/ n. thorn *ˈfoka /ˈfɔːkaː/ n. commission *ˈfokaw' /ˈfɔːkaːwʔ/ v. chuckle *ˈfokpo /ˈfɔːkpɔ/ v. relax *ˈfokyept /ˈfɔːkjeːpt/ v. monitor *ˈfokyi /ˈfɔːkji/ n. elk *ˈfokyo /ˈfɔːkjoː/ v. smash *ˈfompa /ˈfɔːmpaː/ v. exclaim *ˈfompesh /ˈfɔːmpɛʃ/ adv. apart *ˈfomposh /ˈfɔːmpoʃ/ n. pasta *ˈfompə /ˈfɔːmpəː/ n. terminal *ˈfomu /ˈfɔːmɨ/ adv. when *ˈfonfi /ˈfɔːnfi/ n. woman *ˈfonop /ˈfɔːnɔp/ n. coffin *ˈfonte /ˈfɔːnte/ n. marsh *ˈfontu /ˈfɔːntɨː/ n. waiter *ˈfoo /ˈfɔːo/ v. vomit *ˈfoo /ˈfɔːoː/ n. journey *ˈfoosh /ˈfɔːɔʃ/ n. middle class *ˈfoppe /ˈfɔːppe/ n. distance *ˈfoppe /ˈfɔːppɛ/ n. boot *ˈfoppə /ˈfɔːppəː/ n. use *ˈfoshti /ˈfɔːʃti/ v. deploy *ˈfoshtu /ˈfɔːʃtu/ n. tiger *ˈfotche /ˈfɔːtʧɛ/ n. attic *ˈfotchensh /ˈfɔːtʧɛnʃ/ n. ass *ˈfotchi /ˈfɔːtʧi/ v. search *ˈfotchin' /ˈfɔːtʧinʔ/ n. clown *ˈfotchə /ˈfɔːtʧəː/ adj. strange *ˈfotsa /ˈfɔːʦaː/ n. vocabulary *ˈfotse /ˈfɔːʦe/ num. ten *ˈfotən' /ˈfɔːtənʔ/ adj. deep *ˈfou /ˈfɔːɨ/ n. rug *ˈfowa /ˈfɔːwa/ adv. better *ˈfowo /ˈfɔːwɔː/ n. partner *ˈfoyko /ˈfɔːjkɔː/ v. explore *ˈfoyye /ˈfɔːjje/ adj. ripe *ˈfoyə /ˈfɔːjə/ v. manage *ˈfoə /ˈfɔːəː/ n. butt *ˈfu'ə /ˈfuʔəː/ v. kiss *ˈfua /ˈfua/ ˈfwa v. defecate *ˈfuche /ˈfuʧɛː/ n. felony *ˈfuchets /ˈfuʧɛːʦ/ n. voice *ˈfuents /ˈfueːnʦ/ v. bid *ˈfuewp /ˈfueːwp/ v. divide *ˈfufə /ˈfufə/ n. capacity *ˈfui /ˈfui/ v. fertilise *ˈfui /ˈfuiː/ v. keep *ˈfuiw' /ˈfuiwʔ/ adj. rough *ˈfuiwp /ˈfuiwp/ v. establish *ˈfuka /ˈfuka/ n. razor *ˈfuke /ˈfukɛː/ v. obsess *ˈfukpu /ˈfukpɨ/ pron. someone *ˈfukyeyn /ˈfukjeːjn/ v. owe *ˈfukyipt /ˈfukjiːpt/ n. prose *ˈfukyiyn /ˈfukjiːjn/ n. boat *ˈfukyo /ˈfukjo/ n. outline *ˈfuma /ˈfuma/ n. artery *ˈfumay /ˈfumaj/ ˈfumad v. compose *ˈfume /ˈfumɛː/ n. absence *ˈfumpa /ˈfumpaː/ n. specialist *ˈfumpats /ˈfumpaːʦ/ n. nerve *ˈfumpe /ˈfumpe/ n. monopoly *ˈfumpo /ˈfumpo/ n. basin *ˈfumpə /ˈfumpəː/ v. commission *ˈfumu /ˈfumɨ/ n. crust *ˈfumuy /ˈfumɨj/ ˈfumɨd n. anthropology *ˈfumya /ˈfumjaː/ n. hallway *ˈfumyə /ˈfumjəː/ n. permission *ˈfuna /ˈfuna/ adj. academic *ˈfunfo /ˈfunfɔ/ adv. meanwhile *ˈfunfow' /ˈfunfoːwʔ/ n. earth *ˈfunfu /ˈfunfu/ adj. loud *ˈfunte /ˈfuntɛ/ n. greed *ˈfuntu /ˈfuntɨː/ n. race *ˈfuo /ˈfuo/ adv. about *ˈfuo /ˈfuoː/ conj. because *ˈfuo /ˈfuɔ/ n. victory *ˈfuo /ˈfuɔː/ n. throne *ˈfupensh /ˈfupɛːnʃ/ n. drawer *ˈfuppap /ˈfuppaːp/ n. wheel *ˈfuppok /ˈfuppok/ n. list *ˈfupu /ˈfupɨː/ adj. depressed *ˈfusha /ˈfuʃa/ v. spray *ˈfusha /ˈfuʃaː/ n. rank (military) *ˈfushti /ˈfuʃti/ v. affirm *ˈfushu /ˈfuʃɨː/ v. starve *ˈfuta /ˈfuta/ n. alumnus *ˈfutcho /ˈfutʧo/ n. fly *ˈfutchon' /ˈfutʧonʔ/ n. salon *ˈfutsa /ˈfuʦaː/ n. diaper *ˈfutse /ˈfuʦe/ n. conviction *ˈfutse /ˈfuʦɛː/ n. heap *ˈfutsu /ˈfuʦɨː/ n. education *ˈfutu /ˈfutɨː/ prep. throughout *ˈfutyo /ˈfutjo/ v. thrill *ˈfutyəpt /ˈfutjəːpt/ adj. short *ˈfuu /ˈfuɨ/ adj. damn *ˈfuuwp /ˈfuɨwp/ v. collect *ˈfuwa /ˈfuwa/ n. button *ˈfuwe /ˈfuwɛː/ n. foot *ˈfuwo /ˈfuwɔː/ n. counter (flat, elevated surface) *ˈfuyka /ˈfujka/ v. congregate *ˈfuyo /ˈfujɔː/ v. harass *ˈfuyuwp /ˈfujɨwp/ adj. serial *ˈfuyye /ˈfujje/ n. almond *ˈfuyyunsh /ˈfujjɨːnʃ/ n. spinach *ˈfuə /ˈfuəː/ n. trailer *ˈiche /ˈiːʧe/ v. rotate *ˈichə /ˈiːʧə/ prep. till *ˈie /ˈieː/ v. oppress *ˈie /ˈiːɛ/ v. splash *ˈiewt /ˈiːeːwt/ adj. moral *ˈii /ˈiiː/ v. govern *ˈii /ˈiːi/ adj. tight *ˈii /ˈiːiː/ n. opinion *ˈikye /ˈiːkjeː/ v. imagine *ˈikyi /ˈiːkji/ n. provision *ˈikyo /ˈikjoː/ adj. chief *ˈikə /ˈikə/ n. steam *ˈima /ˈiːma/ v. disguise *ˈimpe /ˈiːmpe/ v. shoot *ˈimpo /ˈiːmpo/ v. reconcile *ˈimya /ˈimjaː/ n. litigation *ˈino /ˈiːnɔː/ v. blow *ˈinte /ˈiːnte/ v. moan *ˈio /ˈioː/ v. proclaim *ˈio /ˈiɔː/ v. crouch *ˈio /ˈiːo/ n. criteria *ˈio /ˈiːoː/ v. warn *ˈippay /ˈippaːj/ ˈippaːd n. impression *ˈipə /ˈipə/ n. faith *ˈishak /ˈiːʃaːk/ n. reversal *ˈishte /ˈiʃteː/ n. raft *ˈishte /ˈiːʃteː/ adv. there *ˈitche /ˈiːtʧeː/ v. mandate *ˈitse /ˈiːʦe/ n. descendant *ˈiu /ˈiːu/ n. fan *ˈiwu /ˈiːwɨ/ v. accumulate *ˈiwə /ˈiːwə/ n. hybrid *ˈiykonts /ˈijkɔnʦ/ adj. deliberate *ˈiyo /ˈijɔː/ v. be (located) *ˈiə /ˈiəː/ adj. hot, hot (attractive) *ˈiə /ˈiːəː/ n. niche *ˈiəts /ˈiːəːʦ/ n. suitcase *ˈkai /ˈkai/ v. aspire *ˈkai /ˈkaiː/ n. recreation *ˈkakpo /ˈkakpɔː/ n. platter *ˈkame /ˈkamɛː/ n. tape *ˈkantu /ˈkantɨː/ n. shack *ˈkatchi /ˈkatʧi/ adj. crazy *ˈkatcho /ˈkatʧo/ adj. sole *ˈkaump /ˈkaump/ n. bracelet *ˈkayyu /ˈkajjɨː/ n. ring *ˈkaə /ˈkaəː/ n. well *ˈkie /ˈkieː/ v. tackle *ˈkie /ˈkiɛ/ n. paradise *ˈkie /ˈkiɛː/ n. body *ˈkiem /ˈkiɛːm/ v. continue *ˈkii /ˈkiiː/ n. impeachment *ˈkiin' /ˈkiiːnʔ/ n. document *ˈkiinsh /ˈkiiːnʃ/ v. serve *ˈkikpo /ˈkikpoː/ v. cause *ˈkio /ˈkiɔ/ n. medium *ˈkio /ˈkiɔː/ n. segment *ˈkiowp /ˈkiɔwp/ v. note *ˈkitche /ˈkitʧɛ/ n. percent *ˈkiwə /ˈkiwə/ adj. special *ˈkiə /ˈkiəː/ n. vegetable *ˈko'a /ˈkoːʔaː/ n. remnant *ˈkochəsh /ˈkoːʧəʃ/ n. olive *ˈkoe /ˈkoːeː/ adj. petty *ˈkoe /ˈkoːɛ/ n. pride *ˈkoe /ˈkoːɛː/ v. implement *ˈkoek /ˈkoːeːk/ adv. okay *ˈkoey /ˈkoːeːj/ ˈkoːeːd n. justice *ˈkoey' /ˈkoːeːjʔ/ n. eyeball *ˈkofu /ˈkoːfɨː/ n. male *ˈkoi /ˈkoːi/ n. emotion *ˈkoi /ˈkoːiː/ adv. behind *ˈkoip /ˈkoːiːp/ v. wake up *ˈkoke /ˈkoːkɛː/ v. populate *ˈkokpo /ˈkoːkpoː/ n. officer *ˈkokpu /ˈkoːkpɨ/ v. leave *ˈkokyo /ˈkoːkjoː/ n. iron *ˈkokyoyn /ˈkoːkjojn/ n. residue *ˈkomey /ˈkoːmɛːj/ ˈkoːmɛːd adj. excess *ˈkomoy /ˈkoːmɔj/ ˈkoːmɔd adv. often *ˈkompa /ˈkoːmpaː/ v. aim *ˈkompe /ˈkoːmpɛ/ n. cone *ˈkompə /ˈkoːmpəː/ n. cloud *ˈkomye /ˈkoːmjɛ/ adj. amazing *ˈkomyents /ˈkoːmjɛnʦ/ v. limp *ˈkona /ˈkoːna/ adj. extinct *ˈkonfi /ˈkoːnfi/ n. prophet *ˈkonfo /ˈkoːnfoː/ n. robe *ˈkonfo /ˈkoːnfɔ/ v. affect *ˈkono /ˈkoːnɔ/ n. evening *ˈkonta /ˈkoːntaː/ n. tuna *ˈkontay /ˈkoːntaːj/ ˈkoːntaːd v. recommend *ˈkonte /ˈkoːntɛ/ n. second *ˈkoo /ˈkoːo/ n. throat *ˈkoo /ˈkoːoː/ adv. usually *ˈkoo /ˈkoːɔ/ v. poise *ˈkook /ˈkoːoːk/ n. peak *ˈkopo /ˈkoːpɔː/ n. leg *ˈkopomp /ˈkoːpɔːmp/ n. saint *ˈkoppap /ˈkoːppaːp/ n. success *ˈkopu /ˈkoːpɨː/ v. surround *ˈkoshe /ˈkoːʃɛː/ v. classify *ˈkoshtunsh /ˈkoːʃtunʃ/ n. seed *ˈkoshu /ˈkoːʃɨː/ n. road *ˈkotcho /ˈkoːtʧo/ n. mural *ˈkotse /ˈkoːʦe/ n. default *ˈkotye /ˈkoːtjeː/ v. fly *ˈkotye /ˈkoːtjɛ/ n. cup *ˈkotyept /ˈkoːtjept/ n. square *ˈkotyə /ˈkoːtjəː/ adj. authentic *ˈkou /ˈkoːu/ v. carry *ˈkowo /ˈkoːwɔː/ n. belly (stomach area) *ˈkoyka /ˈkoːjka/ adj. sufficient *ˈkoykuw' /ˈkoːjkuwʔ/ v. sniff *ˈkoyo /ˈkoːjɔː/ n. balcony *ˈkoyu /ˈkoːjɨ/ n. circus *ˈkoyyu /ˈkoːjjɨː/ n. genocide *ˈku'amp /ˈkɨʔaːmp/ n. skeptic *ˈku'ump /ˈkɨʔɨːmp/ n. trial *ˈku'əpt /ˈkɨʔəːpt/ n. foe *ˈkuche /ˈkɨʧɛː/ n. nose *ˈkue /ˈkɨe/ v. expose *ˈkue /ˈkɨeː/ n. pea *ˈkue /ˈkɨɛ/ n. snack *ˈkui /ˈkɨi/ ˈkəi n. adventure *ˈkui /ˈkɨiː/ ˈkəiː adj. grim *ˈkuin' /ˈkɨinʔ/ ˈkəinʔ n. genetics *ˈkuiwt /ˈkɨiwt/ ˈkəiwt v. sustain *ˈkukants /ˈkɨkanʦ/ n. silver *ˈkukaw' /ˈkɨkaːwʔ/ n. scene *ˈkukpo /ˈkɨkpɔː/ v. whistle *ˈkukyi /ˈkɨkji/ n. lecture *ˈkukyiyn /ˈkɨkjiːjn/ n. perimeter *ˈkumpo /ˈkɨmpo/ n. power *ˈkumya /ˈkɨmjaː/ v. postpone *ˈkumye /ˈkɨmjɛ/ v. care *ˈkumyəwt /ˈkɨmjəːwt/ n. constitution *ˈkuna /ˈkɨna/ v. bark *ˈkuno /ˈkɨnɔː/ adj. empty *ˈkunup /ˈkɨnɨp/ n. reference *ˈkuo /ˈkɨo/ n. moon *ˈkuo /ˈkɨoː/ adj. black *ˈkuo /ˈkɨɔ/ n. event *ˈkuonsh /ˈkɨɔːnʃ/ v. assassinate *ˈkupa /ˈkɨpa/ n. spark *ˈkupamp /ˈkɨpamp/ n. pair *ˈkupo /ˈkɨpɔː/ v. repeat *ˈkuppa /ˈkɨppaː/ n. mood *ˈkuppə /ˈkɨppəː/ v. stop *ˈkupu /ˈkɨpɨ/ n. message *ˈkushto /ˈkɨʃtoː/ n. meat, animal *ˈkushə /ˈkɨʃə/ n. double *ˈkutay' /ˈkɨtajʔ/ v. trail *ˈkutchi /ˈkɨtʧi/ v. refine *ˈkutchin' /ˈkɨtʧinʔ/ n. tide *ˈkutcho /ˈkɨtʧo/ n. fiber *ˈkutchənsh /ˈkɨtʧəːnʃ/ v. chat *ˈkute /ˈkɨtɛː/ v. frustrate *ˈkuto /ˈkɨtɔː/ n. yogurt *ˈkutse /ˈkɨʦɛː/ n. jaw *ˈkutsə /ˈkɨʦə/ n. fox *ˈkutyə /ˈkɨtjəː/ n. brick *ˈkuu /ˈkɨu/ n. instrument *ˈkuu /ˈkɨɨ/ adj. dead *ˈkuuk /ˈkɨuk/ n. darling *ˈkuump /ˈkɨump/ n. seat *ˈkuwu /ˈkɨwɨ/ v. validate *ˈkuyats /ˈkɨjaʦ/ v. distract *ˈkuyka /ˈkɨjka/ n. head, leader *ˈkuyko /ˈkɨjkɔː/ v. discourage *ˈkuyku /ˈkɨjkɨ/ v. display *ˈkuyu /ˈkɨjɨ/ n. girlfriend *ˈkuyye /ˈkɨjje/ v. drink *ˈkuə /ˈkɨəː/ n. beverage *ˈmichets /ˈmiːʧeʦ/ n. rival *ˈmichu /ˈmiːʧɨː/ adj. wary *ˈmie /ˈmiːe/ prep. toward *ˈmie /ˈmiːeː/ n. spy *ˈmie /ˈmiːɛ/ n. record *ˈmii /ˈmiːi/ v. justify *ˈmii /ˈmiːiː/ n. scrutiny *ˈmikents /ˈmiːkɛːnʦ/ v. crunch *ˈmikpu /ˈmiːkpɨ/ v. subsidize *ˈmima /ˈmiːma/ n. experiment *ˈmimam /ˈmiːmam/ adj. prompt *ˈminta /ˈmiːntaː/ n. rationale *ˈminte /ˈmiːnte/ v. decorate *ˈmio /ˈmiːɔ/ n. sex *ˈmio /ˈmiːɔː/ adj. gay *ˈmipa /ˈmiːpa/ n. daughter *ˈmipe /ˈmiːpɛː/ v. confront *ˈmipomp /ˈmiːpɔːmp/ n. impact *ˈmippe /ˈmiːppɛ/ n. mind *ˈmipəmp /ˈmiːpəmp/ v. sketch *ˈmishe /ˈmiːʃɛː/ n. institute *ˈmitche /ˈmiːtʧeː/ v. break *ˈmitcho /ˈmiːtʧo/ n. competition *ˈmiu /ˈmiːu/ adv. least *ˈmiyku /ˈmiːjku/ adj. attractive *ˈmiyya /ˈmiːjjaː/ n. extent *ˈmiyə /ˈmiːjə/ v. wonder *ˈmocha /ˈmɔːʧaː/ n. prairie *ˈmoche /ˈmɔːʧe/ n. wealth *ˈmochu /ˈmɔʧɨː/ adj. inferior *ˈmoe /ˈmɔeː/ n. graph *ˈmoe /ˈmɔɛ/ v. whisk *ˈmoe /ˈmɔɛː/ n. insight *ˈmoem /ˈmɔeːm/ v. sip *ˈmoewp /ˈmɔeːwp/ adj. due *ˈmoey /ˈmɔɛːj/ ˈmɔɛːd v. patrol *ˈmoeyn /ˈmɔeːjn/ v. lurk *ˈmofa /ˈmɔfaː/ v. practise *ˈmofu /ˈmɔfɨː/ n. tear *ˈmoi /ˈmɔi/ n. spear *ˈmoi /ˈmɔiː/ adj. aggressive *ˈmoi /ˈmɔːi/ adj. scared, afraid *ˈmoi /ˈmɔːiː/ n. roof *ˈmoin' /ˈmɔːiːnʔ/ adj. happy *ˈmoish /ˈmɔiːʃ/ n. passion *ˈmoish /ˈmɔːiʃ/ n. summary *ˈmoke /ˈmɔːkɛː/ n. runway *ˈmokpo /ˈmɔkpɔ/ n. dune *ˈmoku /ˈmɔkɨː/ v. arouse *ˈmokyo /ˈmɔkjo/ v. accuse *ˈmokə /ˈmɔkə/ n. exile *ˈmomo /ˈmɔmɔ/ n. plateau *ˈmomo /ˈmɔmɔː/ n. present (gift) *ˈmomo /ˈmɔːmɔː/ v. circulate *ˈmomop /ˈmɔmɔp/ n. light *ˈmompots /ˈmɔːmpoʦ/ adj. white, blank *ˈmompə /ˈmɔmpəː/ n. sale *ˈmomya /ˈmɔːmjaː/ n. telescope *ˈmomyants /ˈmɔmjaːnʦ/ v. shock *ˈmomye /ˈmɔmje/ n. amateur *ˈmone /ˈmɔːnɛː/ n. segregate *ˈmonfi /ˈmɔnfi/ v. reproduce *ˈmonfi /ˈmɔːnfi/ adj. transparent *ˈmonfi /ˈmɔːnfiː/ n. glare *ˈmonfo /ˈmɔnfoː/ n. sum *ˈmonfo /ˈmɔːnfoː/ v. rock (move back and forth) *ˈmonfom /ˈmɔːnfɔm/ adj. confidential *ˈmonfu /ˈmɔnfu/ n. spring (coil) *ˈmono /ˈmɔnɔː/ n. article *ˈmonta /ˈmɔntaː/ n. tooth *ˈmonte /ˈmɔntɛ/ n. unity *ˈmoo /ˈmɔo/ n. hormone *ˈmoo /ˈmɔoː/ v. exaggerate *ˈmoo /ˈmɔɔ/ v. watch *ˈmoo /ˈmɔɔː/ n. network *ˈmoon' /ˈmɔɔːnʔ/ v. collide *ˈmoowp /ˈmɔoːwp/ adj. awesome *ˈmopa /ˈmɔpa/ n. picnic *ˈmopa /ˈmɔːpa/ det. much *ˈmope /ˈmɔpɛː/ n. lump *ˈmopo /ˈmɔpɔː/ n. summer *ˈmoppa /ˈmɔppaː/ n. tab *ˈmoppep /ˈmɔppɛp/ n. show *ˈmoppew /ˈmɔppew/ n. hug *ˈmopə /ˈmɔːpə/ n. zoo *ˈmoshte /ˈmɔʃteː/ adj. easy *ˈmoshtinsh /ˈmɔʃtinʃ/ n. trousers *ˈmoshto /ˈmɔʃtoː/ v. operate *ˈmoshtu /ˈmɔːʃtu/ n. diplomacy *ˈmoshu /ˈmɔːʃɨː/ v. grind *ˈmotchen' /ˈmɔtʧɛnʔ/ n. appearance *ˈmotcho /ˈmɔtʧo/ n. underwear *ˈmoten' /ˈmɔːtɛːnʔ/ adj. furious *ˈmoto /ˈmɔtɔː/ n. equipment *ˈmotowt /ˈmɔtɔːwt/ n. crawl *ˈmotsa /ˈmɔʦaː/ n. rabbit *ˈmotse /ˈmɔʦɛː/ n. security *ˈmotsə /ˈmɔːʦə/ n. report *ˈmotye /ˈmɔːtjɛ/ n. region *ˈmotyemp /ˈmɔtjɛmp/ v. huddle *ˈmotyo /ˈmɔtjo/ adj. native *ˈmotyə /ˈmɔtjəː/ n. disease *ˈmou /ˈmɔu/ n. writer *ˈmou /ˈmɔɨ/ adj. far *ˈmou /ˈmɔːu/ n. surface *ˈmou /ˈmɔːɨ/ v. estimate *ˈmowe /ˈmɔwɛː/ v. donate *ˈmowo /ˈmɔwɔː/ det. less *ˈmowu /ˈmɔwɨ/ n. value *ˈmoya /ˈmɔːja/ n. circle *ˈmoyawp /ˈmɔjawp/ n. supper *ˈmoyko /ˈmɔjkɔ/ adj. important *ˈmoyku /ˈmɔjku/ adj. wrong *ˈmoyku /ˈmɔːjku/ n. lyrics *ˈmoyya /ˈmɔjjaː/ n. speed *ˈmoyyu /ˈmɔjjɨː/ n. individual *ˈmoə /ˈmɔəː/ n. shore *ˈmoə /ˈmɔːəː/ adj. imaginary *ˈmoəwp /ˈmɔəːwp/ n. strap *ˈmoəy' /ˈmɔəːjʔ/ n. mirror *ˈnafem /ˈnafɛːm/ n. candy *ˈnai /ˈnai/ adj. small *ˈnakpo /ˈnakpoː/ v. embrace *ˈnana /ˈnana/ n. copyright *ˈnane /ˈnanɛː/ n. cigar *ˈnao /ˈnao/ n. disgust *ˈnape /ˈnapɛː/ v. creep *ˈnate /ˈnatɛː/ v. claim *ˈnatsu /ˈnaʦɨː/ n. voucher *ˈnawu /ˈnawɨ/ v. notify *ˈnayku /ˈnajkɨ/ n. alien *ˈnaykuw' /ˈnajkuwʔ/ n. technology *ˈnayye /ˈnajje/ v. generate *ˈnaə /ˈnaəː/ n. tree, wood *ˈnie /ˈnieː/ n. rice *ˈnie /ˈniɛ/ v. discuss *ˈnifə /ˈnifə/ n. jewel *ˈnimye /ˈnimjɛ/ n. tariff *ˈninfo /ˈninfoː/ v. stall *ˈnio /ˈniɔ/ v. attend *ˈnio /ˈniɔː/ n. sanctuary *ˈnippa /ˈnippaː/ adj. vivid *ˈnitsa /ˈniʦaː/ n. barbecue *ˈniə /ˈniəː/ v. excite *ˈnoche /ˈnoːʧe/ v. illustrate *ˈnochu /ˈnoːʧɨː/ n. bell *ˈnoe /ˈnoːeː/ n. town, population *ˈnoe /ˈnoːɛ/ adj. whole *ˈnoek /ˈnoːɛːk/ n. pick *ˈnoets /ˈnoːeːʦ/ n. apology *ˈnoey /ˈnoːɛːj/ ˈnoːɛːd v. import *ˈnofa /ˈnoːfaː/ n. parsley *ˈnofem /ˈnoːfɛːm/ n. morale *ˈnofew /ˈnoːfɛːw/ n. bundle *ˈnofey /ˈnoːfɛːj/ ˈnoːfɛːd v. save (put aside) *ˈnoi /ˈnoːi/ v. head *ˈnoi /ˈnoːiː/ adj. pragmatic *ˈnoka /ˈnoːkaː/ n. ice *ˈnokpo /ˈnoːkpoː/ n. wrinkle *ˈnokpo /ˈnoːkpɔː/ n. closure *ˈnokpoyn /ˈnoːkpoːjn/ v. transfer *ˈnokpu /ˈnoːkpɨ/ adj. valid *ˈnokye /ˈnoːkjeː/ v. pray *ˈnokyept /ˈnoːkjeːpt/ adv. either *ˈnokyo /ˈnoːkjo/ n. skill *ˈnokyu /ˈnoːkju/ n. dream *ˈnokə /ˈnoːkə/ n. pistol *ˈnomay /ˈnoːmaj/ ˈnoːmad num. trillion *ˈnomo /ˈnoːmɔ/ v. hover *ˈnomo /ˈnoːmɔː/ n. den *ˈnompe /ˈnoːmpɛ/ n. parcel *ˈnomya /ˈnoːmjaː/ v. situate *ˈnomyawt /ˈnoːmjaːwt/ adj. vertical *ˈnomyəwt /ˈnoːmjəːwt/ n. agony *ˈnone /ˈnoːnɛː/ adj. amateur *ˈnoo /ˈnoːo/ n. stock *ˈnoo /ˈnoːoː/ prep. per *ˈnoo /ˈnoːɔ/ n. commentary *ˈnoo /ˈnoːɔː/ adj. exclusive *ˈnoowt /ˈnoːoːwt/ v. sort *ˈnopamp /ˈnoːpamp/ v. scan *ˈnopansh /ˈnoːpanʃ/ n. appetite *ˈnopo /ˈnoːpɔː/ adj. general *ˈnopomp /ˈnoːpɔːmp/ adj. polite *ˈnoppe /ˈnoːppɛ/ adj. sober *ˈnoppo /ˈnoːppo/ n. mule *ˈnoppə /ˈnoːppəː/ v. accustom *ˈnopu /ˈnoːpɨː/ adj. fierce *ˈnopə /ˈnoːpə/ n. membrane *ˈnopənsh /ˈnoːpənʃ/ n. bat (club) *ˈnosha /ˈnoːʃa/ n. spider *ˈnoshe /ˈnoːʃɛː/ n. essence *ˈnoshte /ˈnoːʃteː/ v. smile *ˈnoshtinsh /ˈnoːʃtinʃ/ n. wallet *ˈnoshto /ˈnoːʃtoː/ n. engine *ˈnoshtu /ˈnoːʃtu/ n. yacht *ˈnotchə /ˈnoːtʧəː/ adj. thin (of an object), slim (of a person) *ˈnotu /ˈnoːtɨː/ n. fury *ˈnotye /ˈnoːtjeː/ n. card *ˈnotyopt /ˈnoːtjopt/ n. glasses *ˈnotyə /ˈnoːtjəː/ v. align *ˈnou /ˈnoːu/ v. shove *ˈnou /ˈnoːɨ/ n. sausage *ˈnouts /ˈnoːɨʦ/ n. shovel *ˈnouy' /ˈnoːujʔ/ n. pump *ˈnoya /ˈnoːja/ n. kid *ˈnoyko /ˈnoːjkɔ/ n. intestine *ˈnoyuts /ˈnoːjɨʦ/ v. manifest *ˈnoyye /ˈnoːjje/ v. enrich *ˈnoyyey' /ˈnoːjjɛjʔ/ adj. severe *ˈnoə /ˈnoːəː/ n. illness *ˈnoəwt /ˈnoːəːwt/ v. forge *ˈnu'ump /ˈnɨʔɨːmp/ n. map *ˈnu'əmp /ˈnɨʔəːmp/ n. butter *ˈnuawt /ˈnɨawt/ adj. top *ˈnuche /ˈnɨʧɛː/ n. net *ˈnuchesh /ˈnɨʧɛːʃ/ v. flourish *ˈnuchu /ˈnɨʧɨː/ n. princess *ˈnue /ˈnɨeː/ n. shortage *ˈnuek /ˈnɨeːk/ n. orgasm *ˈnueyn /ˈnɨeːjn/ n. editor *ˈnufa /ˈnɨfaː/ n. pumpkin *ˈnui /ˈnɨi/ ˈnəi n. block *ˈnui /ˈnɨiː/ ˈnəiː n. procedure *ˈnuip /ˈnɨiːp/ ˈnəiːp n. facade *ˈnuke /ˈnɨkɛː/ n. glory *ˈnukpo /ˈnɨkpɔ/ n. napkin *ˈnukpu /ˈnɨkpu/ n. mammal *ˈnuku /ˈnɨkɨː/ v. comprise *ˈnukunts /ˈnɨkɨːnʦ/ v. cry *ˈnukyipt /ˈnɨkjipt/ v. worship *ˈnukyo /ˈnɨkjo/ v. wield *ˈnumpe /ˈnɨmpe/ n. topic *ˈnumpets /ˈnɨmpɛʦ/ prep. within *ˈnumya /ˈnɨmjaː/ n. moisture *ˈnumyu /ˈnɨmjɨː/ v. nurture *ˈnuna /ˈnɨna/ v. register *ˈnune /ˈnɨnɛː/ v. embody *ˈnunfi /ˈnɨnfi/ n. shrine *ˈnunfi /ˈnɨnfiː/ prep. rather *ˈnuno /ˈnɨnɔ/ v. wind *ˈnuntəm /ˈnɨntəːm/ n. joy *ˈnuo /ˈnɨo/ n. neighbour *ˈnuo /ˈnɨoː/ v. compare *ˈnuo /ˈnɨɔː/ prep. worth *ˈnuoy /ˈnɨoj/ ˈnɨod v. trip *ˈnupamp /ˈnɨpamp/ v. concentrate *ˈnupe /ˈnɨpɛː/ adj. blind *ˈnuppe /ˈnɨppɛ/ v. envision *ˈnushte /ˈnɨʃteː/ n. compassion *ˈnushtu /ˈnɨʃtu/ v. substitute *ˈnutche /ˈnɨtʧɛ/ adj. armed *ˈnutcho /ˈnɨtʧo/ n. altitude *ˈnutchə /ˈnɨtʧəː/ n. shame *ˈnute /ˈnɨtɛː/ n. disposition *ˈnutsə /ˈnɨʦə/ adj. sure *ˈnutye /ˈnɨtje/ prep. away *ˈnutə /ˈnɨtə/ adj. loyal *ˈnuu /ˈnɨu/ adj. right (correct) *ˈnuu /ˈnɨɨ/ n. bitch *ˈnuup /ˈnɨup/ n. skull *ˈnuya /ˈnɨja/ n. coffee *ˈnuye /ˈnɨjɛː/ v. visit *ˈnuyko /ˈnɨjkɔː/ v. share *ˈnuyku /ˈnɨjkɨ/ prep. via *ˈnuyye /ˈnɨjje/ n. metro *ˈnuyyen' /ˈnɨjjɛnʔ/ n. bacteria *ˈnuəwt /ˈnɨəːwt/ v. warrant *ˈo'a /ˈoːʔaː/ n. voyage *ˈo'a /ˈɔʔaː/ adj. ready *ˈo'e /ˈɔʔe/ n. extreme *ˈo'e /ˈɔːʔe/ n. strawberry *ˈo'ə /ˈɔːʔəː/ n. collar *ˈoche /ˈɔʧe/ n. owner *ˈochəsh /ˈɔːʧəʃ/ v. stare *ˈoe /ˈoːe/ v. accomplish *ˈoe /ˈoːeː/ n. rock, stone *ˈoe /ˈoːɛ/ n. canyon *ˈoe /ˈoːɛː/ adj. able *ˈoe /ˈɔeː/ n. kettle *ˈoe /ˈɔːeː/ adj. foreign *ˈoe /ˈɔːɛ/ interj. welcome *ˈoets /ˈɔeːʦ/ v. devise *ˈoewt /ˈɔːɛwt/ n. ham *ˈofa /ˈoːfaː/ v. recite *ˈofa /ˈɔːfa/ v. deprive *ˈofe /ˈɔːfɛː/ adj. nervous *ˈofu /ˈɔfɨː/ v. authorise *ˈofu /ˈɔːfɨː/ n. sweetheart *ˈofuy /ˈɔfɨːj/ ˈɔfɨːd n. orphan *ˈofəw /ˈoːfəw/ n. pin *ˈoi /ˈoːi/ v. dodge *ˈoi /ˈoːiː/ n. meal *ˈoi /ˈɔi/ adj. endangered *ˈoi /ˈɔiː/ n. planet *ˈoi /ˈɔːi/ adj. slender *ˈoin' /ˈɔːiːnʔ/ v. cheer *ˈoka /ˈoːkaː/ v. neglect *ˈokaw' /ˈɔːkawʔ/ v. deal *ˈoke /ˈɔkɛː/ adj. dull *ˈoko /ˈɔkɔː/ n. venue *ˈokpo /ˈoːkpɔ/ n. friend *ˈokpo /ˈɔːkpɔ/ n. prejudice *ˈokpu /ˈɔːkpu/ n. athlete *ˈokye /ˈɔkjeː/ n. skirt *ˈokye /ˈɔːkjeː/ v. massage *ˈokyept /ˈɔkjeːpt/ adv. more *ˈokyi /ˈoːkjiː/ n. graphic *ˈokyi /ˈɔkjiː/ adj. remarkable *ˈokyimp /ˈoːkjimp/ v. rattle *ˈokyipt /ˈɔkjiːpt/ n. bank *ˈokyu /ˈɔkju/ n. phone *ˈokə /ˈoːkə/ n. broom *ˈokə /ˈɔkə/ n. cavity *ˈome /ˈoːmɛː/ n. grid *ˈome /ˈɔmɛː/ v. favour *ˈomo /ˈoːmɔː/ n. feat *ˈomo /ˈɔmɔ/ n. valve *ˈompe /ˈɔmpe/ adv. home *ˈompets /ˈɔmpeʦ/ n. border *ˈompo /ˈɔmpo/ n. code *ˈompo /ˈɔːmpo/ n. massacre *ˈomya /ˈɔːmjaː/ adj. automatic *ˈomye /ˈɔmje/ adj. hostile *ˈomyew' /ˈɔmjɛwʔ/ n. bastard *ˈomyewt /ˈoːmjɛwt/ n. kit *ˈona /ˈoːna/ n. ancestor, forefather *ˈone /ˈoːnɛː/ n. sketch *ˈonfi /ˈɔːnfiː/ n. nest *ˈonfo /ˈoːnfɔ/ v. forecast *ˈonfo /ˈɔnfoː/ n. capital *ˈonfu /ˈoːnfu/ n. material *ˈono /ˈoːnɔ/ adj. civilized *ˈono /ˈɔːnɔː/ v. insult *ˈonta /ˈoːntaː/ n. joke *ˈonte /ˈɔnte/ v. mourn *ˈonte /ˈɔːntɛ/ n. shower *ˈontoy /ˈɔːntoj/ ˈɔːntod n. molecule *ˈontəm /ˈɔntəːm/ adj. infinite *ˈoo /ˈoːo/ n. desk *ˈoo /ˈoːoː/ n. hero *ˈoo /ˈoːɔ/ n. suspect *ˈoo /ˈoːɔː/ n. spice *ˈoo /ˈɔo/ n. change *ˈoo /ˈɔoː/ v. protect *ˈoo /ˈɔɔː/ n. north *ˈoo /ˈɔːo/ n. foliage *ˈoo /ˈɔːɔ/ n. month *ˈoo /ˈɔːɔː/ v. agree *ˈoon' /ˈɔːoːnʔ/ v. remind *ˈoots /ˈɔːoʦ/ v. squeeze *ˈooy /ˈɔoːj/ ˈɔoːd n. vintage *ˈope /ˈoːpɛː/ n. pastry *ˈopo /ˈɔpɔː/ n. frenzy *ˈopo /ˈɔːpɔː/ prep. well *ˈoppa /ˈɔppaː/ v. groan *ˈoppa /ˈɔːppaː/ n. ship *ˈoppaw /ˈoːppaːw/ v. plan *ˈoppe /ˈoːppe/ v. regret *ˈopu /ˈoːpɨː/ n. manual *ˈopə /ˈoːpə/ n. logo *ˈosha /ˈɔːʃaː/ n. funeral *ˈoshe /ˈoːʃɛː/ adv. especially *ˈoshe /ˈɔʃɛː/ v. smack *ˈoshti /ˈɔʃtiː/ v. kick *ˈoshti /ˈɔːʃtiː/ n. patent *ˈoshto /ˈoːʃtoː/ n. talk *ˈoshtu /ˈɔʃtu/ adj. physical *ˈoshu /ˈɔʃɨː/ v. blend *ˈoshup /ˈoːʃɨːp/ n. office *ˈoshək /ˈoːʃək/ n. bud *ˈota /ˈɔta/ det. several *ˈotche /ˈoːtʧeː/ n. pain *ˈotche /ˈɔtʧeː/ n. locker *ˈotcho /ˈoːtʧo/ adj. steep *ˈotcho /ˈɔtʧo/ n. eyelid *ˈote /ˈoːtɛː/ adj. awkward *ˈotsa /ˈɔʦaː/ n. shadow *ˈotse /ˈoːʦe/ n. referendum *ˈotse /ˈoːʦɛː/ n. resource *ˈotsu /ˈɔʦɨː/ adv. perhaps *ˈotu /ˈoːtɨː/ adj. awake *ˈotuy' /ˈɔtɨːjʔ/ adj. crude *ˈotye /ˈoːtjeː/ n. firearm *ˈotye /ˈoːtjɛ/ n. rake *ˈotye /ˈɔtjeː/ adj. rugged *ˈotyo /ˈɔtjo/ n. precedent *ˈotə /ˈoːtə/ n. set *ˈou /ˈoːu/ v. base *ˈou /ˈɔu/ v. heal *ˈou /ˈɔɨ/ v. stumble *ˈou /ˈɔːu/ num. first *ˈou /ˈɔːɨ/ v. glance *ˈouts /ˈɔːɨʦ/ v. divert *ˈowa /ˈoːwa/ n. section *ˈowa /ˈɔwa/ adj. humble *ˈowe /ˈɔːwɛː/ n. horse *ˈowo /ˈɔwɔː/ n. temper *ˈowo /ˈɔːwɔː/ adj. stiff *ˈowə /ˈoːwə/ n. room (of house) *ˈoya /ˈoːja/ v. hear *ˈoyawp /ˈɔjawp/ det. former *ˈoye /ˈɔjɛː/ v. fulfil *ˈoyka /ˈoːjka/ adj. brown *ˈoyko /ˈɔjkɔ/ adv. sometimes *ˈoyku /ˈoːjku/ v. decide *ˈoyku /ˈɔjku/ n. licence *ˈoyku /ˈɔjkɨ/ adj. yellow *ˈoykuw' /ˈɔjkɨwʔ/ adj. basic *ˈoyo /ˈoːjɔː/ n. chick (girl) *ˈoyye /ˈoːjje/ v. climb *ˈoyye /ˈɔjje/ n. afternoon *ˈoyyen' /ˈɔːjjɛnʔ/ adv. forever *ˈoyyəy' /ˈɔːjjəːjʔ/ adj. soft *ˈoə /ˈoːəː/ n. benefit *ˈoə /ˈɔəː/ n. lobster *ˈoə /ˈɔːəː/ v. lift *ˈpie /ˈpieː/ n. buffalo *ˈpiiy' /ˈpiiːjʔ/ n. violin *ˈpikpo /ˈpikpoː/ v. tolerate *ˈpikye /ˈpikjeː/ v. assault *ˈpinfo /ˈpinfɔ/ n. symbol *ˈpio /ˈpiɔ/ n. garment *ˈpio /ˈpiɔː/ n. fork *ˈpitye /ˈpitjɛ/ v. squint *ˈpiyya /ˈpijjaː/ n. priest *ˈpiə /ˈpiəː/ n. prince *ˈpu'a /ˈpuʔaː/ v. pity *ˈpu'e /ˈpɨʔe/ n. dove *ˈpu'u /ˈpɨʔɨː/ v. relate *ˈpu'ə /ˈpɨʔəː/ n. canvas *ˈpu'əpt /ˈpuʔəːpt/ v. conform *ˈpua /ˈpɨa/ n. glove *ˈpuchats /ˈpɨʧaːʦ/ adv. inevitably *ˈpuchawp /ˈpuʧaːwp/ n. plug *ˈpuche /ˈpuʧe/ n. cellar *ˈpuchets /ˈpɨʧɛːʦ/ v. call *ˈpuchə /ˈpɨʧə/ adv. how *ˈpue /ˈpueː/ n. agriculture *ˈpue /ˈpuɛː/ n. sewer *ˈpue /ˈpɨeː/ adj. grave *ˈpue /ˈpɨɛ/ v. compromise *ˈpuewp /ˈpueːwp/ n. lever *ˈpuewt /ˈpuɛwt/ n. velvet *ˈpuey' /ˈpɨeːjʔ/ conj. after *ˈpufa /ˈpɨfa/ n. rifle *ˈpufaw /ˈpufaw/ v. curl *ˈpufe /ˈpufɛː/ n. vase *ˈpufuy /ˈpɨfɨːj/ ˈpɨfɨːd n. paradox *ˈpufə /ˈpufə/ v. complain *ˈpui /ˈpui/ n. force *ˈpui /ˈpuiː/ adj. fuzzy *ˈpui /ˈpɨi/ ˈpəi v. yank *ˈpui /ˈpɨiː/ ˈpəiː v. add *ˈpuik /ˈpuiːk/ adj. compatible *ˈpuik /ˈpɨiːk/ ˈpəiːk v. last *ˈpuin' /ˈpuiːnʔ/ n. prestige *ˈpuka /ˈpuka/ n. jungle *ˈpuka /ˈpɨka/ n. comet *ˈpukpo /ˈpɨkpɔː/ v. doubt *ˈpukpu /ˈpukpu/ v. snap *ˈpukyi /ˈpukji/ n. maid *ˈpukyi /ˈpukjiː/ n. cow *ˈpukyo /ˈpukjoː/ n. spectrum *ˈpukyo /ˈpɨkjo/ v. elevate *ˈpukə /ˈpukə/ n. chain *ˈpuma /ˈpɨma/ v. persist *ˈpumow /ˈpumɔw/ v. mention *ˈpumpe /ˈpumpe/ n. dairy *ˈpumpets /ˈpumpeʦ/ n. money *ˈpumu /ˈpɨmɨ/ n. spell (of magic) *ˈpumyu /ˈpumjɨː/ v. argue *ˈpumyuy' /ˈpumjɨːjʔ/ n. eyelash *ˈpumyə /ˈpumjəː/ n. chapel *ˈpuna /ˈpɨna/ n. uniform *ˈpune /ˈpunɛː/ n. accountant *ˈpune /ˈpɨnɛː/ n. examine *ˈpunfi /ˈpunfiː/ adj. generic *ˈpunfim /ˈpunfiːm/ n. revenge *ˈpunfo /ˈpɨnfɔ/ n. prospect *ˈpunfu /ˈpunfu/ n. lower class *ˈpuno /ˈpunɔ/ n. capture *ˈpuntu /ˈpɨntɨː/ n. humour *ˈpuntə /ˈpɨntəː/ num. five *ˈpunush /ˈpunɨʃ/ n. carriage *ˈpuo /ˈpuo/ prep. according *ˈpuo /ˈpuoː/ n. comedy *ˈpuo /ˈpuɔ/ adj. specific *ˈpuo /ˈpuɔː/ v. achieve *ˈpuo /ˈpɨo/ adv. why *ˈpuo /ˈpɨoː/ n. astronomy *ˈpuo /ˈpɨɔ/ v. steal *ˈpuok /ˈpɨoːk/ v. shiver *ˈpuonsh /ˈpɨoːnʃ/ adj. lucrative *ˈpuowp /ˈpɨowp/ n. whore *ˈpuowt /ˈpuɔwt/ adj. swift *ˈpuowt /ˈpuɔːwt/ n. cabbage *ˈpuoy /ˈpɨoj/ ˈpɨod v. confine *ˈpupe /ˈpɨpɛː/ n. territory *ˈpupomp /ˈpupɔːmp/ adj. dubious *ˈpuppe /ˈpɨppɛ/ n. oyster *ˈpuppep /ˈpuppep/ adj. renowned *ˈpupunsh /ˈpupɨːnʃ/ pron. no *ˈpupə /ˈpupə/ n. ferry *ˈpusha /ˈpuʃaː/ n. nation *ˈpusha /ˈpɨʃaː/ n. footpath, sidewalk *ˈpushap /ˈpɨʃaːp/ v. dismantle *ˈpushe /ˈpuʃɛː/ n. transcript *ˈpushte /ˈpɨʃteː/ v. sneak *ˈpushti /ˈpɨʃtiː/ v. scrape *ˈpushtimp /ˈpɨʃtimp/ n. print *ˈpushto /ˈpuʃtoː/ n. curve *ˈpushto /ˈpɨʃtoː/ adj. narrative *ˈpushtunsh /ˈpɨʃtunʃ/ n. array *ˈpushu /ˈpɨʃɨː/ n. louse *ˈpushə /ˈpuʃə/ n. lime *ˈputa /ˈpɨta/ v. fumble *ˈputcho /ˈputʧo/ v. prevent *ˈpute /ˈpɨtɛː/ v. bluff *ˈputsa /ˈpuʦaː/ adj. consistent *ˈputse /ˈpuʦe/ n. ethic *ˈputsu /ˈpɨʦɨː/ n. melody *ˈputsə /ˈpɨʦə/ v. slip *ˈputye /ˈputjeː/ n. echo *ˈputye /ˈpɨtjeː/ n. shelter *ˈputyəmp /ˈpɨtjəːmp/ n. hierarchy *ˈpuu /ˈpɨu/ adj. drunk (inebriated) *ˈpuu /ˈpɨɨ/ n. food *ˈpuup /ˈpuup/ adj. hollow *ˈpuuwt /ˈpuuwt/ n. resort *ˈpuwa /ˈpuwa/ adj. clear *ˈpuwo /ˈpɨwɔː/ v. maintain *ˈpuwu /ˈpɨwɨ/ conj. not *ˈpuwə /ˈpuwə/ n. sense *ˈpuya /ˈpɨja/ v. arrive, happen *ˈpuye /ˈpujɛː/ n. skin *ˈpuyko /ˈpujkɔ/ v. hunt *ˈpuykow' /ˈpujkɔːwʔ/ n. price *ˈpuyku /ˈpujkɨ/ n. matrix *ˈpuyo /ˈpujɔː/ det. whatever *ˈpuyo /ˈpɨjɔː/ prep. without *ˈpuyya /ˈpujjaː/ n. cotton *ˈpuyye /ˈpɨjje/ n. discount *ˈpuyyuy' /ˈpujjɨːjʔ/ n. beam *ˈpuyyə /ˈpujjə/ n. motif *ˈpuyyən' /ˈpujjənʔ/ adj. lazy *ˈpuyyən' /ˈpujjəːnʔ/ n. progress *ˈpuyə /ˈpujə/ adj. stupid *ˈpuə /ˈpuəː/ num. three *ˈpuənts /ˈpuəːnʦ/ n. expression *ˈpuəwp /ˈpuəːwp/ v. pardon *ˈshaawt /ˈʃaawt/ n. dictator *ˈshai /ˈʃai/ n. exhibit *ˈshai /ˈʃaiː/ n. harbour *ˈshaiw /ˈʃaiːw/ v. enjoy *ˈshaka /ˈʃaka/ adj. blonde *ˈshake /ˈʃakɛː/ n. mass *ˈshakpo /ˈʃakpoː/ v. prosecute *ˈshakpuyn /ˈʃakpɨjn/ conj. until *ˈshampe /ˈʃampe/ v. fascinate *ˈshamyəy' /ˈʃamjəːjʔ/ adj. deaf *ˈshanu /ˈʃanɨ/ n. charge *ˈshao /ˈʃaoː/ n. staple *ˈshau /ˈʃau/ n. copper *ˈshaush /ˈʃaɨʃ/ n. police *ˈshaye /ˈʃajɛː/ v. rally *ˈshayku /ˈʃajku/ n. independence *ˈsho'upt /ˈʃɔʔɨːpt/ prep. plus *ˈsho'ə /ˈʃɔʔəː/ n. source *ˈshocha /ˈʃɔʧaː/ v. cater *ˈshochats /ˈʃoːʧaːʦ/ adj. lovely *ˈshoche /ˈʃoːʧe/ v. dial *ˈshoche /ˈʃɔʧe/ adj. lethal *ˈshochəsh /ˈʃɔʧəʃ/ n. final *ˈshoe /ˈʃoːɛː/ n. transport *ˈshoe /ˈʃɔeː/ n. tub *ˈshoe /ˈʃɔɛ/ n. prey *ˈshoe /ˈʃɔɛː/ n. bruise *ˈshoem /ˈʃoːɛm/ n. drill *ˈshoep /ˈʃɔeːp/ n. bed *ˈshofey /ˈʃoːfɛːj/ ˈʃoːfɛːd v. dispose *ˈshoi /ˈʃoːi/ n. chin *ˈshoi /ˈʃɔi/ n. hat *ˈshoi /ˈʃɔiː/ n. distress *ˈshoik /ˈʃoːiːk/ v. replace *ˈshoim /ˈʃɔiːm/ n. land *ˈshoin' /ˈʃɔiːnʔ/ v. betray *ˈshoiwt /ˈʃoːiːwt/ n. peninsula *ˈshoiy /ˈʃoːij/ ˈʃoːid adj. peculiar *ˈshoiy /ˈʃoːiːj/ ˈʃoːiːd adj. empirical *ˈshoko /ˈʃoːkɔː/ n. problem *ˈshokpo /ˈʃoːkpɔ/ n. textile *ˈshokpo /ˈʃoːkpɔː/ adv. around *ˈshokpo /ˈʃɔkpɔ/ n. tree *ˈshokpupt /ˈʃoːkpupt/ n. moment *ˈshoku /ˈʃoːkɨː/ n. interest *ˈshokuwt /ˈʃoːkɨːwt/ adj. red *ˈshokyiyn /ˈʃɔkjijn/ n. morning *ˈshokə /ˈʃoːkə/ v. defy *ˈshomo /ˈʃoːmɔː/ adv. then *ˈshomo /ˈʃɔmɔ/ n. credit *ˈshomo /ˈʃɔmɔː/ v. shout *ˈshompash /ˈʃoːmpaːʃ/ adj. adolescent *ˈshomuy /ˈʃɔmɨj/ ˈʃɔmɨd adj. sweet *ˈshomye /ˈʃoːmje/ v. hurl *ˈshomyey' /ˈʃoːmjɛjʔ/ adj. only *ˈshonak /ˈʃɔnak/ n. gene *ˈshonfi /ˈʃoːnfi/ n. local *ˈshonfo /ˈʃoːnfɔ/ v. simmer *ˈshonfo /ˈʃɔnfoː/ v. tangle *ˈshonfu /ˈʃoːnfu/ v. shatter *ˈshono /ˈʃoːnɔː/ conj. before *ˈshono /ˈʃɔnɔ/ v. possess *ˈshono /ˈʃɔnɔː/ adj. clever *ˈshontey /ˈʃɔntɛj/ ˈʃɔntɛd n. master *ˈshontu /ˈʃɔntɨː/ n. fringe *ˈshonu /ˈʃɔnɨ/ adj. calm *ˈshoo /ˈʃoːo/ v. glide *ˈshoo /ˈʃoːɔ/ v. direct *ˈshoo /ˈʃɔo/ n. gown *ˈshoo /ˈʃɔoː/ n. military *ˈshoo /ˈʃɔɔ/ n. appliance *ˈshook /ˈʃoːok/ det. those *ˈshoomp /ˈʃoːoːmp/ adj. awful, terrible *ˈshoonsh /ˈʃoːoːnʃ/ n. crusade *ˈshoop /ˈʃɔop/ adj. skinny *ˈshoow' /ˈʃɔowʔ/ v. reinforce *ˈshopo /ˈʃɔpɔː/ n. team *ˈshoppa /ˈʃɔppaː/ adv. actually *ˈshoppap /ˈʃɔppaːp/ v. wrap *ˈshoppaw /ˈʃoːppaːw/ adj. fair *ˈshoppe /ˈʃoːppe/ v. mean *ˈshoppew /ˈʃoːppew/ n. father *ˈshoppey /ˈʃoːppɛj/ ˈʃoːppɛd v. blast *ˈshopə /ˈʃoːpə/ adj. desperate *ˈshopə /ˈʃɔpə/ num. billion *ˈshosha /ˈʃoːʃaː/ n. corner *ˈshoshek /ˈʃɔʃek/ n. navy *ˈshoshti /ˈʃɔʃtiː/ n. semen *ˈshoshto /ˈʃɔʃtoː/ adv. otherwise *ˈshoshə /ˈʃoːʃə/ n. law *ˈshota /ˈʃoːta/ n. bone *ˈshotchinsh /ˈʃɔtʧinʃ/ v. train *ˈshotcho /ˈʃɔtʧo/ adj. purple *ˈshotchə /ˈʃɔtʧəː/ v. drape *ˈshotchənsh /ˈʃɔtʧəːnʃ/ v. embarrass *ˈshote /ˈʃoːtɛː/ n. bracket *ˈshoto /ˈʃɔtɔː/ n. hurricane *ˈshotsa /ˈʃɔʦaː/ n. initiative *ˈshotsu /ˈʃoːʦɨː/ adj. intense *ˈshotye /ˈʃoːtjɛ/ adj. useful *ˈshotye /ˈʃɔtjeː/ v. end *ˈshotyept /ˈʃoːtjɛpt/ n. flash *ˈshotən' /ˈʃoːtənʔ/ adj. gross *ˈshou /ˈʃoːɨ/ n. stall *ˈshou /ˈʃɔu/ n. ray, radius *ˈshou /ˈʃɔɨ/ n. board *ˈshouy' /ˈʃoːujʔ/ adj. rigid *ˈshowe /ˈʃɔwɛː/ n. lust *ˈshowo /ˈʃoːwɔː/ v. gather *ˈshowə /ˈʃɔwə/ adj. beautiful *ˈshoyka /ˈʃoːjka/ n. wire *ˈshoyku /ˈʃɔjku/ n. encounter *ˈshoyu /ˈʃoːjɨ/ v. brief *ˈshoyyay' /ˈʃoːjjaːjʔ/ pron. somebody *ˈshoyye /ˈʃoːjje/ n. shoulder *ˈshoyyu /ˈʃɔjjɨː/ v. dive *ˈshoyyə /ˈʃɔjjə/ v. eat *ˈshoyyə /ˈʃɔjjəː/ v. tug *ˈshoyə /ˈʃoːjə/ v. show *ˈshoə /ˈʃoːəː/ n. army *ˈshoə /ˈʃɔəː/ n. dictionary *ˈtie /ˈtiːɛ/ v. win *ˈtie /ˈtiːɛː/ v. advertise *ˈtii /ˈtiːi/ adj. deadly *ˈtii /ˈtiːiː/ adv. yet *ˈtikpo /ˈtiːkpoː/ n. recognition *ˈtikpo /ˈtiːkpɔ/ v. detect *ˈtimo /ˈtiːmɔ/ adj. tangible *ˈtinfom /ˈtiːnfɔm/ v. describe *ˈtio /ˈtiːo/ n. garden *ˈtio /ˈtiːɔː/ n. ally *ˈtiok /ˈtiːok/ n. divorce *ˈtiots /ˈtiːɔʦ/ n. scar *ˈtipa /ˈtiːpa/ n. note *ˈtipe /ˈtiːpɛː/ n. infant *ˈtitcho /ˈtiːtʧo/ prep. before *ˈtitchə /ˈtiːtʧəː/ adv. today *ˈtitye /ˈtiːtjɛ/ v. comprehend *ˈtiu /ˈtiːu/ v. study *ˈtiykonts /ˈtiːjkɔnʦ/ v. make *ˈtiyu /ˈtiːjɨ/ n. forecast *ˈtiə /ˈtiːəː/ v. shudder *ˈtiəpt /ˈtiːəːpt/ n. foundation *ˈto'a /ˈtɔʔaː/ n. design *ˈto'ə /ˈtɔʔə/ n. dice *ˈtocha /ˈtɔʧaː/ n. veil *ˈtochu /ˈtɔʧɨː/ n. fan (enthusiast) *ˈtoe /ˈtɔeː/ adv. barely *ˈtoe /ˈtɔɛ/ v. contradict *ˈtoe /ˈtɔɛː/ adj. sad *ˈtoe /ˈtɔːe/ n. counsel *ˈtoe /ˈtɔːeː/ v. satisfy *ˈtoek /ˈtɔːeːk/ v. reform *ˈtoey /ˈtɔɛj/ ˈtɔɛd n. embryo *ˈtoey' /ˈtɔɛjʔ/ v. clutch *ˈtofə /ˈtɔfə/ n. idiot *ˈtoi /ˈtɔi/ n. paw *ˈtoi /ˈtɔiː/ v. ring *ˈtoi /ˈtɔːiː/ v. travel *ˈtoim /ˈtɔim/ n. party *ˈtoin' /ˈtɔiːnʔ/ n. motel *ˈtoits /ˈtɔːiːʦ/ n. holiday *ˈtoiwp /ˈtɔːiːwp/ n. music *ˈtoka /ˈtɔːka/ n. guardian *ˈtoka /ˈtɔːkaː/ n. grill *ˈtokpo /ˈtɔkpɔ/ n. gravity *ˈtokpu /ˈtɔkpu/ v. scrub *ˈtokpu /ˈtɔkpɨ/ adj. stable *ˈtokyi /ˈtɔkji/ adj. mandatory *ˈtokyi /ˈtɔkjiː/ adv. long *ˈtokyo /ˈtɔkjoː/ n. guilt *ˈtoma /ˈtɔma/ adj. significant *ˈtome /ˈtɔmɛː/ n. nutrition *ˈtomo /ˈtɔmɔː/ adj. bleak *ˈtomom /ˈtɔːmɔːm/ n. bureaucrat *ˈtomow /ˈtɔmɔw/ adj. live *ˈtomoy /ˈtɔmɔj/ ˈtɔmɔd n. orbit *ˈtompa /ˈtɔmpaː/ n. militia *ˈtompo /ˈtɔmpo/ n. leather *ˈtomu /ˈtɔmɨ/ n. detail *ˈtomu /ˈtɔːmɨ/ n. deputy *ˈtomya /ˈtɔmjaː/ adj. objective *ˈtomye /ˈtɔmjɛ/ v. designate *ˈtomye /ˈtɔːmjɛ/ n. crumb *ˈtomyents /ˈtɔmjenʦ/ n. earring *ˈtomyewt /ˈtɔːmjɛwt/ v. cure *ˈtomyu /ˈtɔːmjɨː/ v. spit *ˈtonep /ˈtɔnɛːp/ n. number *ˈtonfo /ˈtɔnfoː/ n. hook *ˈtonfu /ˈtɔnfu/ adj. warm *ˈtonfu /ˈtɔːnfu/ n. awe *ˈtono /ˈtɔnɔː/ n. wine *ˈtonta /ˈtɔːntaː/ adj. fantastic *ˈtonte /ˈtɔnte/ adj. viable *ˈtonte /ˈtɔːntɛ/ adj. definite *ˈtontem /ˈtɔntɛm/ v. cook (prepare food) *ˈtontu /ˈtɔntɨː/ n. specimen *ˈtontum /ˈtɔːntɨːm/ n. recipe *ˈtontə /ˈtɔntəː/ n. flood *ˈtoo /ˈtɔo/ n. thesis *ˈtoo /ˈtɔoː/ adj. vibrant *ˈtoo /ˈtɔɔ/ n. object *ˈtoo /ˈtɔɔː/ v. prepare *ˈtoo /ˈtɔːo/ v. tremble *ˈtoo /ˈtɔːoː/ n. church *ˈtoosh /ˈtɔoːʃ/ n. nail *ˈtopapt /ˈtɔpapt/ n. crowd *ˈtopensh /ˈtɔːpɛːnʃ/ n. bread *ˈtopo /ˈtɔpɔː/ n. pillar *ˈtoppe /ˈtɔppɛ/ adj. immense *ˈtoppo /ˈtɔppo/ adj. rude *ˈtoppə /ˈtɔːppəː/ v. escort *ˈtopu /ˈtɔpɨː/ adj. quiet *ˈtoshe /ˈtɔʃe/ n. lake *ˈtoshti /ˈtɔʃti/ n. band *ˈtoshtimp /ˈtɔːʃtiːmp/ adv. etcetera *ˈtoshto /ˈtɔːʃtoː/ v. edit *ˈtoshtu /ˈtɔʃtu/ n. fire *ˈtotan' /ˈtɔtanʔ/ n. autumn *ˈtotche /ˈtɔːtʧɛ/ v. gasp *ˈtotchə /ˈtɔtʧəː/ det. another *ˈtoto /ˈtɔːtɔː/ v. provoke *ˈtotsayn /ˈtɔːʦaːjn/ n. effort *ˈtotsewp /ˈtɔʦewp/ v. perform *ˈtotsə /ˈtɔʦə/ adj. cool (fashionable) *ˈtotsəyn /ˈtɔʦəjn/ n. reward *ˈtotu /ˈtɔtɨː/ n. oval *ˈtotyemp /ˈtɔtjeːmp/ v. reject *ˈtotyo /ˈtɔtjo/ v. assist *ˈtotyə /ˈtɔːtjəː/ adj. parallel *ˈtotyəpt /ˈtɔtjəːpt/ n. tour *ˈtou /ˈtɔu/ n. pocket *ˈtowa /ˈtɔwa/ adv. indeed *ˈtowu /ˈtɔwɨ/ n. bill *ˈtowə /ˈtɔːwə/ n. dawn *ˈtoya /ˈtɔja/ n. remains *ˈtoyka /ˈtɔːjka/ adj. fertile *ˈtoykow' /ˈtɔjkɔwʔ/ v. rest *ˈtoyku /ˈtɔjku/ n. strap *ˈtoyku /ˈtɔjkɨ/ n. bullet *ˈtoyuwp /ˈtɔjɨwp/ n. hell *ˈtoyye /ˈtɔjje/ v. apply *ˈtoyyu /ˈtɔjjɨː/ v. devastate *ˈtoyə /ˈtɔjə/ v. retire *ˈtoə /ˈtɔəː/ v. propel *ˈtsi'u /ˈʦiːʔɨː/ n. ocean *ˈtsi'əpt /ˈʦiːʔəːpt/ n. perfume *ˈtsichu /ˈʦiːʧɨː/ adj. stunning *ˈtsie /ˈʦiːeː/ v. exclude *ˈtsii /ˈʦiːiː/ n. curator *ˈtsiin' /ˈʦiːiːnʔ/ n. type *ˈtsiish /ˈʦiːiːʃ/ n. tourist *ˈtsike /ˈʦiːkɛː/ v. boost *ˈtsikpo /ˈʦiːkpɔ/ adj. smooth *ˈtsimam /ˈʦiːmam/ n. showcase *ˈtsimye /ˈʦiːmjɛ/ n. breeze *ˈtsimyu /ˈʦiːmjɨː/ n. mold *ˈtsio /ˈʦiːo/ n. concern *ˈtsio /ˈʦiːoː/ n. millennium *ˈtsiok /ˈʦiːok/ n. bee *ˈtsiow' /ˈʦiːoːwʔ/ n. maze *ˈtsippe /ˈʦiːppe/ n. granite *ˈtsippo /ˈʦiːppo/ n. nonsense *ˈtsipupt /ˈʦiːpɨpt/ v. loom *ˈtsishe /ˈʦiːʃɛː/ n. nephew *ˈtsishto /ˈʦiːʃtoː/ adj. rigorous *ˈtsishu /ˈʦiːʃɨː/ prep. outside *ˈtsiu /ˈʦiːɨ/ adj. hybrid *ˈtsiuwt /ˈʦiːuwt/ n. bat (winged mammal) *ˈtsiwayn /ˈʦiːwajn/ n. husband *ˈtsiyets /ˈʦiːjɛːʦ/ adj. acute *ˈtsiyyəy' /ˈʦiːjjəːjʔ/ n. gut *ˈtsiyəwp /ˈʦiːjəwp/ adj. backward *ˈtso'ept /ˈʦoːʔept/ n. apartment *ˈtso'əpt /ˈʦɔʔəpt/ n. poem *ˈtso'əpt /ˈʦɔːʔəpt/ v. contaminate *ˈtsoan' /ˈʦɔanʔ/ n. rope *ˈtsoay' /ˈʦoːajʔ/ prep. through *ˈtsocha /ˈʦɔʧaː/ n. shield *ˈtsocha /ˈʦɔːʧaː/ adj. vague *ˈtsochats /ˈʦɔːʧaːʦ/ n. pyramid *ˈtsoche /ˈʦɔʧe/ v. reserve *ˈtsochu /ˈʦɔʧɨː/ n. catalogue *ˈtsochə /ˈʦɔʧə/ v. devote *ˈtsoe /ˈʦoːeː/ adj. quick *ˈtsoe /ˈʦoːɛ/ v. negotiate *ˈtsoe /ˈʦɔe/ v. complete *ˈtsoe /ˈʦɔɛ/ adj. difficult *ˈtsoe /ˈʦɔɛː/ n. question *ˈtsoe /ˈʦɔːe/ adj. custom *ˈtsoe /ˈʦɔːeː/ adj. aroused (sexually) *ˈtsoem /ˈʦoːɛm/ adj. direct *ˈtsoem /ˈʦɔeːm/ n. vein *ˈtsoents /ˈʦɔːeːnʦ/ n. hedge *ˈtsoesh /ˈʦoːeːʃ/ n. oasis *ˈtsoesh /ˈʦoːɛːʃ/ n. terror *ˈtsoesh /ˈʦɔeːʃ/ n. badge *ˈtsoesh /ˈʦɔɛːʃ/ v. play *ˈtsoew' /ˈʦɔːɛwʔ/ n. homicide *ˈtsoey' /ˈʦɔɛjʔ/ v. sprout *ˈtsofa /ˈʦoːfa/ n. magnitude *ˈtsofa /ˈʦɔfaː/ v. anticipate *ˈtsofam /ˈʦɔːfam/ n. accessory *ˈtsofay /ˈʦoːfaːj/ ˈʦoːfaːd n. mouth *ˈtsofe /ˈʦɔːfɛː/ adj. formal *ˈtsofəy /ˈʦɔfəj/ ˈʦɔfəd v. swing *ˈtsoi /ˈʦoːi/ n. despair *ˈtsoi /ˈʦoːiː/ n. assassin *ˈtsoi /ˈʦɔi/ n. fur *ˈtsoi /ˈʦɔiː/ n. country *ˈtsoi /ˈʦɔːi/ adj. wet *ˈtsoi /ˈʦɔːiː/ n. grace *ˈtsoimp /ˈʦoːiːmp/ n. noon *ˈtsoimp /ˈʦɔiːmp/ n. climate *ˈtsoin' /ˈʦoːiːnʔ/ adj. imminent *ˈtsoits /ˈʦoːiːʦ/ n. bark *ˈtsoiy /ˈʦoːiːj/ ˈʦoːiːd n. range *ˈtsoka /ˈʦoːka/ v. avert *ˈtsoke /ˈʦɔkɛː/ n. fish *ˈtsokpo /ˈʦoːkpɔː/ adv. nowadays *ˈtsokpo /ˈʦɔkpoː/ n. cart *ˈtsokpopt /ˈʦɔkpɔpt/ v. offend *ˈtsokpoyn /ˈʦoːkpɔjn/ n. wilderness *ˈtsokpu /ˈʦɔːkpu/ n. novice *ˈtsoku /ˈʦɔːkɨː/ n. science *ˈtsokyemp /ˈʦɔkjeːmp/ v. mumble *ˈtsokyi /ˈʦoːkjiː/ n. campaign *ˈtsokyi /ˈʦɔkji/ n. mustache *ˈtsomaw /ˈʦoːmaw/ n. brothel *ˈtsomaw /ˈʦɔːmaw/ n. avenue *ˈtsome /ˈʦoːmɛː/ v. assign *ˈtsomo /ˈʦɔmɔː/ n. potion *ˈtsomom /ˈʦɔmɔːm/ n. lesson *ˈtsompe /ˈʦɔmpɛ/ n. diamond *ˈtsomu /ˈʦɔmɨ/ n. age *ˈtsomum /ˈʦɔmɨm/ v. inquire *ˈtsomyants /ˈʦoːmjaːnʦ/ n. aunt *ˈtsomyaw' /ˈʦɔmjaːwʔ/ n. mattress *ˈtsomyew' /ˈʦoːmjewʔ/ v. intend *ˈtsomyu /ˈʦoːmjɨː/ n. shit *ˈtsomyu /ˈʦɔmjɨː/ v. surrender *ˈtsomyu /ˈʦɔːmjɨː/ n. subject *ˈtsomyəwt /ˈʦɔmjəːwt/ n. species *ˈtsona /ˈʦɔna/ v. book *ˈtsone /ˈʦɔnɛː/ adj. recent *ˈtsonfim /ˈʦɔːnfim/ v. encourage *ˈtsonfo /ˈʦɔnfoː/ n. breakthrough *ˈtsonfo /ˈʦɔnfɔ/ n. insurance *ˈtsonte /ˈʦɔnte/ adj. autonomous *ˈtsonte /ˈʦɔntɛ/ n. boy *ˈtsontə /ˈʦɔntəː/ adj. absent *ˈtsoo /ˈʦoːo/ v. float *ˈtsoo /ˈʦoːɔ/ prep. in *ˈtsoo /ˈʦɔo/ adj. low *ˈtsoo /ˈʦɔoː/ v. assemble *ˈtsoo /ˈʦɔɔ/ n. fruit *ˈtsoo /ˈʦɔːo/ n. sand *ˈtsoo /ˈʦɔːɔ/ n. talent *ˈtsoonsh /ˈʦoːɔnʃ/ v. intercept *ˈtsoots /ˈʦɔoʦ/ n. bra *ˈtsoots /ˈʦɔːɔʦ/ n. fungus *ˈtsoowp /ˈʦɔoːwp/ adj. casual *ˈtsopa /ˈʦɔpa/ n. poultry *ˈtsopopt /ˈʦɔpɔːpt/ n. casino *ˈtsoppa /ˈʦɔːppaː/ n. fixture *ˈtsoppe /ˈʦɔppɛ/ n. premise *ˈtsoppəw /ˈʦɔppəːw/ n. offspring *ˈtsopu /ˈʦɔpɨː/ n. coal *ˈtsoshap /ˈʦɔːʃaːp/ n. realm *ˈtsoshe /ˈʦoːʃe/ v. copy, imitate *ˈtsoshe /ˈʦɔʃɛː/ v. manufacture *ˈtsoshti /ˈʦɔʃti/ adj. vigorous *ˈtsoshti /ˈʦɔːʃtiː/ n. cushion *ˈtsoshtimp /ˈʦɔːʃtiːmp/ n. glacier *ˈtsoshto /ˈʦɔːʃtoː/ det. enough *ˈtsoshtu /ˈʦɔːʃtu/ n. concrete *ˈtsoshup /ˈʦɔʃɨːp/ n. jam *ˈtsoshə /ˈʦɔʃə/ adj. comic *ˈtsotche /ˈʦoːtʧeː/ n. defect *ˈtsotche /ˈʦɔtʧɛ/ v. tread *ˈtsotchen' /ˈʦoːtʧɛnʔ/ n. fountain *ˈtsotchensh /ˈʦɔːtʧɛnʃ/ v. employ *ˈtsotchi /ˈʦɔːtʧi/ n. keeper *ˈtsotchin' /ˈʦoːtʧinʔ/ prep. along *ˈtsotcho /ˈʦoːtʧo/ n. merchandise *ˈtsotcho /ˈʦɔtʧo/ v. grip *ˈtsote /ˈʦɔːtɛː/ n. fantasy *ˈtsoto /ˈʦɔːtɔː/ n. island *ˈtsotsa /ˈʦoːʦaː/ n. leisure *ˈtsotse /ˈʦoːʦe/ n. mound *ˈtsotsu /ˈʦɔːʦɨː/ n. pedestrian *ˈtsotsə /ˈʦoːʦə/ v. interrogate *ˈtsotsə /ˈʦɔʦə/ n. breakdown *ˈtsotsəyn /ˈʦɔʦəjn/ v. turn sth. on *ˈtsotu /ˈʦɔtɨː/ adj. median *ˈtsotye /ˈʦoːtje/ v. hang *ˈtsotye /ˈʦɔtjɛ/ v. abuse *ˈtsotyept /ˈʦoːtjept/ v. investigate *ˈtsotəy' /ˈʦoːtəjʔ/ v. dismiss *ˈtsou /ˈʦoːu/ adj. broad *ˈtsou /ˈʦoːɨ/ adj. blue *ˈtsou /ˈʦɔu/ v. like *ˈtsou /ˈʦɔːɨ/ n. mug *ˈtsowo /ˈʦɔwɔː/ n. loser *ˈtsowu /ˈʦɔwɨ/ pron. nothing *ˈtsoyawp /ˈʦoːjawp/ n. packet *ˈtsoye /ˈʦɔːjɛː/ n. privilege *ˈtsoyko /ˈʦoːjkɔ/ v. halt *ˈtsoyku /ˈʦoːjku/ n. dirt *ˈtsoyku /ˈʦoːjkɨ/ n. stripe *ˈtsoyku /ˈʦɔjku/ v. choke *ˈtsoyowp /ˈʦɔjɔːwp/ v. withstand *ˈtsoyyay' /ˈʦɔjjaːjʔ/ adj. relevant *ˈtsoyyen' /ˈʦɔjjenʔ/ n. constellation *ˈtsoyyə /ˈʦoːjjə/ v. penetrate *ˈtsoyyə /ˈʦɔjjəː/ v. impose *ˈtsoyyənsh /ˈʦɔjjəːnʃ/ v. sob *ˈtsoə /ˈʦoːəː/ v. detain *ˈtsoə /ˈʦɔəː/ n. glue *ˈtsoə /ˈʦɔːəː/ v. indulge *ˈtsoəwp /ˈʦɔəːwp/ v. bolster *ˈtsoəy' /ˈʦoːəːjʔ/ n. lettuce *ˈu'a /ˈuʔaː/ n. cream *ˈu'apt /ˈuʔaːpt/ adj. explicit *ˈu'e /ˈuʔe/ n. trade *ˈu'ensh /ˈuʔenʃ/ n. variable *ˈu'ə /ˈuʔə/ adj. ignorant *ˈu'əmp /ˈuʔəːmp/ n. effect *ˈua /ˈɨa/ v. depart *ˈucha /ˈuʧaː/ n. spirit *ˈuche /ˈuʧe/ conj. rather *ˈuche /ˈɨʧɛː/ n. policy *ˈuchu /ˈɨʧɨː/ n. match *ˈuchuwp /ˈɨʧɨːwp/ interj. okay *ˈue /ˈueː/ adj. honest *ˈue /ˈuɛ/ v. behave (well) *ˈue /ˈɨeː/ n. exit *ˈue /ˈɨɛ/ n. inn *ˈuesh /ˈueːʃ/ n. dragon *ˈuewp /ˈueːwp/ v. respond *ˈuey' /ˈuɛjʔ/ adj. anonymous *ˈueyn /ˈueːjn/ n. fool *ˈufa /ˈufa/ n. half *ˈufa /ˈufaː/ v. ignore *ˈufa /ˈɨfa/ n. front *ˈufam /ˈɨfaːm/ n. cord *ˈufu /ˈufɨː/ n. race (ethnicity) *ˈufu /ˈɨfɨː/ adj. false *ˈufuw /ˈɨfɨːw/ v. equal *ˈufuy /ˈufɨːj/ ˈufɨːd n. farm *ˈui /ˈui/ prep. because *ˈui /ˈuiː/ prep. off *ˈui /ˈɨi/ ˈəi v. boil *ˈui /ˈɨiː/ ˈəiː n. resolution *ˈuik /ˈuik/ n. urine *ˈuimp /ˈuiːmp/ n. expert *ˈuits /ˈɨiʦ/ ˈəiʦ v. influence *ˈuiw /ˈuiw/ n. slack *ˈuiwt /ˈuiwt/ v. rob *ˈuiwt /ˈɨiwt/ ˈəiwt n. bench *ˈuiy /ˈɨiːj/ ˈəiːd n. brass *ˈuka /ˈuka/ n. channel (of water) *ˈuka /ˈukaː/ n. carpet *ˈuka /ˈɨka/ n. model *ˈuke /ˈɨkɛː/ adv. anymore *ˈukpo /ˈukpɔː/ n. direction *ˈukpo /ˈɨkpɔː/ v. help *ˈukpu /ˈukpɨ/ n. archipelago *ˈuku /ˈɨkɨː/ n. siren *ˈukyemp /ˈɨkjeːmp/ v. conceal *ˈukyeyn /ˈɨkjeːjn/ n. corpse, carcass *ˈukyi /ˈɨkji/ n. crack *ˈukyi /ˈɨkjiː/ v. exist *ˈukyo /ˈukjoː/ n. receipt *ˈukyo /ˈɨkjoː/ n. courtesy *ˈukyopt /ˈɨkjoːpt/ n. haven *ˈukə /ˈukə/ v. feed *ˈukə /ˈɨkə/ n. rodent *ˈume /ˈumɛː/ n. wedding *ˈume /ˈɨmɛː/ n. soil *ˈumep /ˈumɛːp/ v. stun *ˈumew /ˈumɛːw/ n. court *ˈumey /ˈɨmɛːj/ ˈɨmɛːd n. brochure *ˈumo /ˈumɔː/ adj. effective *ˈumo /ˈɨmɔ/ n. allergy *ˈumoy /ˈɨmɔj/ ˈɨmɔd n. clause *ˈumpa /ˈumpaː/ v. clap *ˈumpa /ˈɨmpaː/ n. screw *ˈumpe /ˈɨmpe/ n. building *ˈumpets /ˈumpɛʦ/ n. approach *ˈumpo /ˈumpo/ adj. premier *ˈumpots /ˈɨmpoʦ/ n. clay *ˈumpəsh /ˈumpəːʃ/ adj. boring *ˈumum /ˈɨmɨm/ adj. random *ˈumya /ˈumjaː/ n. course *ˈumya /ˈɨmjaː/ v. haunt *ˈumye /ˈumje/ v. debate *ˈumye /ˈɨmjɛ/ n. cliff *ˈumyuwt /ˈumjɨːwt/ adj. internal *ˈumyuwt /ˈɨmjɨːwt/ v. graze *ˈumyə /ˈumjəː/ n. salt *ˈumyə /ˈɨmjəː/ n. maple *ˈuna /ˈuna/ v. commute *ˈune /ˈɨnɛː/ n. pornography *ˈunfi /ˈɨnfi/ n. triangle *ˈunfi /ˈɨnfiː/ n. basil *ˈunfim /ˈɨnfim/ v. strap *ˈunop /ˈɨnɔːp/ n. hoof *ˈunta /ˈɨntaː/ n. curl *ˈunte /ˈunte/ n. cuisine *ˈunte /ˈɨnte/ v. infect *ˈuntu /ˈɨntɨː/ n. liberty *ˈuntə /ˈuntəː/ prep. about *ˈuntə /ˈɨntəː/ adj. ugly *ˈuntəy /ˈɨntəːj/ ˈɨntəːd n. fetus *ˈuo /ˈuoː/ n. dwarf *ˈuo /ˈuɔ/ adv. now *ˈuo /ˈuɔː/ adj. noble *ˈuo /ˈɨo/ num. two *ˈuo /ˈɨoː/ n. resident *ˈuo /ˈɨɔ/ n. cane *ˈuok /ˈuoːk/ n. oil *ˈuom /ˈuɔːm/ n. midst *ˈuon' /ˈɨɔnʔ/ v. access *ˈuop /ˈɨoːp/ v. wash *ˈuosh /ˈuoːʃ/ v. gamble *ˈuow /ˈɨow/ n. creature *ˈuow' /ˈuowʔ/ v. correlate *ˈuowp /ˈuɔwp/ n. capsule *ˈuowt /ˈɨoːwt/ n. surplus *ˈuoy /ˈuoj/ ˈuod v. resent *ˈuoy' /ˈuɔjʔ/ v. smell (sense with nose) *ˈupa /ˈupa/ n. term *ˈupemp /ˈɨpɛːmp/ n. idea *ˈupo /ˈupɔː/ v. burst *ˈuppe /ˈɨppe/ v. enable *ˈuppe /ˈɨppɛ/ n. brain *ˈuppek /ˈɨppɛk/ n. paradigm *ˈuppow /ˈɨppow/ n. sickness *ˈupə /ˈupə/ n. concept *ˈupə /ˈɨpə/ adj. similar *ˈupənsh /ˈupənʃ/ v. drift *ˈupəpt /ˈupəpt/ adv. maybe *ˈusha /ˈuʃa/ n. commodity *ˈusha /ˈuʃaː/ n. tuition *ˈushap /ˈɨʃap/ interj. goodbye *ˈushe /ˈuʃɛː/ v. exploit *ˈushe /ˈɨʃɛː/ n. bag *ˈushti /ˈɨʃti/ n. mint *ˈushtinsh /ˈuʃtinʃ/ adj. alternate *ˈushto /ˈuʃtoː/ adj. dumb *ˈushtu /ˈuʃtu/ v. fling *ˈushuk /ˈuʃɨːk/ n. ash *ˈushuw /ˈuʃɨːw/ n. bump *ˈushəp /ˈuʃəp/ n. sweater *ˈuta /ˈuta/ n. fracture *ˈutay' /ˈutajʔ/ n. regression *ˈutche /ˈutʧɛ/ n. census *ˈutche /ˈɨtʧeː/ adj. major *ˈutche /ˈɨtʧɛ/ n. solo *ˈutchinsh /ˈutʧinʃ/ n. seizure *ˈutcho /ˈutʧo/ v. pluck *ˈutcho /ˈɨtʧo/ n. monster *ˈutchə /ˈutʧəː/ pron. anybody *ˈutchə /ˈɨtʧəː/ v. foresee *ˈute /ˈɨtɛː/ n. shape *ˈuto /ˈutɔː/ prep. against *ˈuto /ˈɨtɔː/ n. situation *ˈutsa /ˈuʦaː/ adj. patient *ˈutse /ˈuʦe/ n. option *ˈutse /ˈɨʦe/ n. triangle *ˈutsu /ˈɨʦɨː/ n. drought *ˈutsə /ˈuʦə/ n. pillow *ˈutsə /ˈɨʦə/ v. throw *ˈutu /ˈɨtɨː/ n. nurse *ˈutuwt /ˈɨtɨːwt/ n. sport *ˈutye /ˈutjɛ/ adj. late *ˈutye /ˈɨtjɛ/ adj. dry *ˈutyemp /ˈutjeːmp/ n. string *ˈutyo /ˈutjo/ n. home *ˈutyə /ˈutjəː/ adj. outrageous *ˈutyə /ˈɨtjəː/ prep. between *ˈutə /ˈutə/ v. straighten *ˈuu /ˈuu/ v. thank *ˈuu /ˈuɨ/ v. deposit *ˈuu /ˈɨɨ/ adj. large *ˈuuk /ˈɨuk/ n. suburb *ˈuump /ˈɨump/ n. heir *ˈuun' /ˈɨunʔ/ v. liberate *ˈuup /ˈɨup/ n. waist *ˈuuwp /ˈuuwp/ n. gauge *ˈuuwp /ˈɨuwp/ n. midnight *ˈuuy' /ˈuɨjʔ/ n. god *ˈuwa /ˈuwa/ v. march *ˈuwa /ˈɨwa/ v. roam *ˈuwayn /ˈuwajn/ n. oath *ˈuwe /ˈɨwɛː/ v. worth *ˈuwu /ˈuwɨ/ adj. current *ˈuwu /ˈɨwɨ/ n. earthquake *ˈuwə /ˈuwə/ v. move *ˈuyawp /ˈujawp/ v. arrange *ˈuye /ˈujɛː/ num. six *ˈuye /ˈɨjɛː/ n. observation *ˈuyewp /ˈɨjɛːwp/ n. mask *ˈuykaw' /ˈujkawʔ/ v. fetch *ˈuykaw' /ˈɨjkawʔ/ n. streak *ˈuyko /ˈujkɔː/ v. jerk *ˈuyko /ˈɨjkɔː/ v. rape *ˈuyku /ˈujkɨ/ n. alarm *ˈuyku /ˈɨjkɨ/ n. theory *ˈuykunts /ˈɨjkunʦ/ n. chord *ˈuyo /ˈujɔ/ v. build *ˈuyo /ˈujɔː/ v. dangle *ˈuyo /ˈɨjɔː/ n. dash *ˈuyu /ˈujɨ/ adj. obscure *ˈuyye /ˈɨjje/ adj. volatile *ˈuyyun' /ˈujjɨːnʔ/ adv. fairly *ˈuyyunsh /ˈɨjjɨːnʃ/ n. spectacle *ˈuyyə /ˈujjə/ v. masturbate *ˈuyyə /ˈɨjjəː/ n. controversy *ˈuyyənsh /ˈujjəːnʃ/ v. scoop *ˈuyəwp /ˈujəwp/ v. admire *ˈuə /ˈuəː/ v. breathe *ˈuə /ˈɨəː/ n. linguistics *ˈuəts /ˈuəːʦ/ n. parlour *ˈwa'e /ˈwaʔe/ adj. single *ˈwai /ˈwaiː/ v. comply *ˈwakpu /ˈwakpɨ/ n. elastic *ˈwao /ˈwaoː/ v. contrast *ˈwape /ˈwapɛː/ n. diameter *ˈwappə /ˈwappəː/ n. demise *ˈwashap /ˈwaʃaːp/ adv. lately *ˈwashtu /ˈwaʃtu/ n. hole *ˈwata /ˈwata/ n. elevation *ˈwau /ˈwau/ n. ball *ˈwaya /ˈwaja/ v. charm *ˈwo'a /ˈwɔʔaː/ n. form *ˈwo'e /ˈwoːʔe/ v. design *ˈwo'emp /ˈwoːʔemp/ n. knight *ˈwo'ə /ˈwɔʔəː/ v. inject *ˈwochə /ˈwɔʧə/ v. form *ˈwoe /ˈwoːeː/ n. field *ˈwoe /ˈwoːɛ/ n. pasture *ˈwoe /ˈwɔeː/ v. blame *ˈwoe /ˈwɔɛː/ n. enterprise *ˈwoep /ˈwoːɛp/ pron. each *ˈwoep /ˈwɔɛp/ v. wreck *ˈwoewt /ˈwɔeːwt/ adj. notable *ˈwoey' /ˈwɔeːjʔ/ n. beer *ˈwofa /ˈwoːfa/ v. deem *ˈwofe /ˈwɔfɛː/ v. sentence *ˈwofum /ˈwoːfɨːm/ n. opposite *ˈwofə /ˈwoːfə/ n. harmony *ˈwofəy /ˈwoːfəj/ ˈwoːfəd n. chemical *ˈwoi /ˈwoːi/ v. catch *ˈwoi /ˈwɔi/ v. will *ˈwoi /ˈwɔiː/ v. dig *ˈwoik /ˈwoːik/ n. vinegar *ˈwoim /ˈwɔim/ v. finish *ˈwoiy /ˈwɔiːj/ ˈwɔiːd n. impulse *ˈwoka /ˈwoːka/ n. quarter *ˈwoka /ˈwoːkaː/ n. skillet *ˈwokaw' /ˈwɔkawʔ/ n. clove *ˈwokents /ˈwɔkɛːnʦ/ v. use *ˈwokpo /ˈwoːkpoː/ n. mercy *ˈwokpo /ˈwoːkpɔ/ n. merit *ˈwokpo /ˈwoːkpɔː/ v. lure *ˈwokpo /ˈwɔkpɔ/ adj. worthy *ˈwokpo /ˈwɔkpɔː/ n. beach *ˈwokpopt /ˈwɔkpoːpt/ n. fog *ˈwokpu /ˈwoːkpu/ adj. abundant *ˈwoku /ˈwoːkɨː/ n. liquor *ˈwokye /ˈwoːkjeː/ n. surf *ˈwokyi /ˈwɔkji/ n. rule *ˈwokyipt /ˈwɔkjiːpt/ adj. qualitative *ˈwokyo /ˈwɔkjoː/ n. machine *ˈwokyopt /ˈwɔkjoːpt/ v. confess *ˈwokyupt /ˈwoːkjupt/ v. erode *ˈwoma /ˈwoːma/ v. install *ˈwoma /ˈwɔma/ n. rib *ˈwome /ˈwɔmɛː/ n. muscle *ˈwompa /ˈwɔmpaː/ v. ignite *ˈwompe /ˈwɔmpɛ/ n. axis *ˈwompə /ˈwoːmpəː/ n. literature *ˈwomu /ˈwɔmɨ/ n. day *ˈwomyu /ˈwoːmjɨː/ n. song *ˈwomyənts /ˈwɔmjəːnʦ/ n. bottle *ˈwone /ˈwɔnɛː/ n. memoir *ˈwonek /ˈwɔnɛːk/ adj. thick *ˈwonfo /ˈwɔnfoː/ v. animate *ˈwonfo /ˈwɔnfɔ/ v. skate *ˈwonfonts /ˈwɔnfɔnʦ/ n. stake *ˈwonte /ˈwoːntɛ/ n. brush, brush (for hair) *ˈwontem /ˈwoːntɛm/ n. patriot *ˈwonto /ˈwɔnto/ n. trip *ˈwontu /ˈwɔntɨː/ n. souvenir *ˈwontə /ˈwɔntəː/ n. beetle *ˈwoo /ˈwoːɔ/ n. job *ˈwoo /ˈwoːɔː/ n. bargain *ˈwoo /ˈwɔo/ adj. temporary *ˈwoo /ˈwɔoː/ n. root *ˈwoo /ˈwɔɔ/ n. challenge *ˈwoo /ˈwɔɔː/ adj. tense *ˈwoosh /ˈwoːoːʃ/ adj. forensic *ˈwoosh /ˈwɔoːʃ/ n. electron *ˈwoow /ˈwɔoːw/ v. evaporate *ˈwopo /ˈwɔpɔː/ n. century *ˈwoppak /ˈwoːppaːk/ adj. spontaneous *ˈwoppey /ˈwoːppɛj/ ˈwoːppɛd n. visa *ˈwoppo /ˈwɔppo/ n. patron *ˈwopu /ˈwoːpɨː/ n. dust *ˈwopə /ˈwɔpə/ adv. within *ˈwosha /ˈwoːʃaː/ adj. silent *ˈwosha /ˈwɔʃaː/ adj. regular *ˈwoshap /ˈwɔʃaːp/ adv. somehow *ˈwoshti /ˈwoːʃti/ v. sleep; n. dream *ˈwoshti /ˈwɔʃti/ v. multiply *ˈwoshtinsh /ˈwoːʃtiːnʃ/ n. action *ˈwoshtonsh /ˈwɔʃtoːnʃ/ v. wink *ˈwoshu /ˈwɔʃɨː/ v. transcend *ˈwota /ˈwoːta/ n. recession *ˈwotche /ˈwoːtʧɛ/ n. contract *ˈwotcho /ˈwoːtʧo/ v. remark *ˈwotchə /ˈwɔtʧəː/ v. reap *ˈwoto /ˈwoːtɔː/ v. stroll *ˈwotse /ˈwɔʦɛː/ n. plague *ˈwotsu /ˈwɔʦɨː/ v. hope *ˈwotsə /ˈwɔʦə/ adv. nationwide *ˈwotuy' /ˈwoːtɨːjʔ/ n. widow *ˈwotye /ˈwoːtjɛ/ n. tenure *ˈwotyo /ˈwoːtjo/ v. bow *ˈwotyə /ˈwoːtjəː/ conj. and *ˈwotyə /ˈwɔtjəː/ v. identify *ˈwou /ˈwoːu/ v. remove *ˈwou /ˈwoːɨ/ v. evacuate *ˈwou /ˈwɔu/ n. feather *ˈwou /ˈwɔɨ/ n. backup *ˈwouw /ˈwoːuw/ v. wave (salutation) *ˈwouwt /ˈwɔɨwt/ n. mouse *ˈwowe /ˈwoːwɛː/ n. creek *ˈwowo /ˈwɔwɔː/ n. persona *ˈwowu /ˈwoːwɨ/ n. servant *ˈwoyku /ˈwɔjkɨ/ v. shake *ˈwoyyə /ˈwoːjjəː/ n. banner *ˈwoyyə /ˈwɔjjə/ n. command *ˈwoyyən' /ˈwɔjjənʔ/ n. mist *ˈwoə /ˈwoːəː/ v. check *ˈwoə /ˈwɔəː/ n. time *ˈwoəwt /ˈwɔəːwt/ v. desert *ˈwoəyn /ˈwoːəːjn/ v. dart *ˈyi'əmp /ˈjiːʔəmp/ av. resist *ˈyi'əmp /ˈjiːʔəːmp/ n. emphasis *ˈyichets /ˈjiːʧeʦ/ adj. blunt *ˈyie /ˈjiːeː/ adj. aware *ˈyie /ˈjiːɛː/ v. extend *ˈyieyn /ˈjiːejn/ n. claim *ˈyii /ˈjiːi/ v. receive *ˈyii /ˈjiːiː/ v. refer *ˈyiinsh /ˈjiːiːnʃ/ v. weep *ˈyikpo /ˈjiːkpɔ/ v. pollute *ˈyiku /ˈjiːkɨː/ n. shed *ˈyimom /ˈjiːmɔːm/ v. perch *ˈyimpets /ˈjiːmpeʦ/ n. boost *ˈyimye /ˈjiːmje/ n. foam *ˈyimye /ˈjiːmjɛ/ n. apron *ˈyinfi /ˈjiːnfi/ v. chant *ˈyinte /ˈjiːntɛ/ prep. with *ˈyio /ˈjiːo/ n. pirate *ˈyio /ˈjiːɔ/ n. horizon *ˈyio /ˈjiːɔː/ v. tempt *ˈyionsh /ˈjiːoːnʃ/ n. check *ˈyiowt /ˈjiːɔwt/ n. stew *ˈyishek /ˈjiːʃek/ n. thunder *ˈyishti /ˈjiːʃtiː/ n. hatch *ˈyishto /ˈjiːʃtoː/ v. escalate *ˈyitche /ˈjiːtʧɛ/ n. pearl *ˈyite /ˈjiːtɛː/ v. fry *ˈyityemp /ˈjiːtjɛmp/ n. toddler *ˈyityo /ˈjiːtjo/ n. bulb *ˈyitə /ˈjiːtə/ n. sin *ˈyiu /ˈjiːɨ/ n. incentive *ˈyiupt /ˈjiːupt/ n. river, stream *ˈyiweyn /ˈjiːwɛːjn/ prep. alongside, as well as *ˈyiwu /ˈjiːwɨ/ adj. free *ˈyiyku /ˈjiːjku/ v. strip *ˈyiyku /ˈjiːjkɨ/ v. activate *ˈyiyəts /ˈjiːjəʦ/ n. kin *ˈyiəpt /ˈjiːəːpt/ v. waste *ˈyo'a /ˈjɔːʔaː/ v. mock *ˈyo'upt /ˈjɔːʔɨːpt/ n. ensemble *ˈyoe /ˈjɔːɛ/ v. gesture *ˈyofam /ˈjɔːfaːm/ n. velocity *ˈyoi /ˈjɔːiː/ adj. instant *ˈyoka /ˈjɔːka/ n. condition *ˈyokpo /ˈjɔːkpɔː/ n. hue *ˈyokyoyn /ˈjɔːkjojn/ adj. antique *ˈyokyu /ˈjɔːkju/ v. ride *ˈyompe /ˈjɔːmpe/ n. spoon *ˈyomu /ˈjɔːmɨ/ n. dispute *ˈyomya /ˈjɔːmjaː/ n. rebel *ˈyomye /ˈjɔːmjɛ/ adj. intricate *ˈyona /ˈjɔːna/ n. slogan *ˈyone /ˈjɔːnɛː/ v. retrieve *ˈyonesh /ˈjɔːnɛːʃ/ n. switch *ˈyono /ˈjɔːnɔ/ v. curb *ˈyono /ˈjɔːnɔː/ n. angle *ˈyontum /ˈjɔːntɨːm/ n. mosquito *ˈyontə /ˈjɔːntəː/ v. regulate *ˈyoo /ˈjɔːoː/ n. cave *ˈyoo /ˈjɔːɔː/ v. speculate *ˈyoomp /ˈjɔːoːmp/ n. cab *ˈyoowp /ˈjɔːowp/ v. close *ˈyoowp /ˈjɔːoːwp/ adv. therefore *ˈyopo /ˈjɔːpɔː/ n. beard *ˈyoppe /ˈjɔːppɛ/ adv. aboard *ˈyoshtu /ˈjɔːʃtu/ num. one *ˈyotan' /ˈjɔːtanʔ/ adj. strong *ˈyotche /ˈjɔːtʧɛ/ n. organ *ˈyotchon' /ˈjɔːtʧonʔ/ v. afford *ˈyotchə /ˈjɔːtʧəː/ n. vision *ˈyote /ˈjɔːtɛː/ n. cherry *ˈyotsəyn /ˈjɔːʦəjn/ n. sequence *ˈyotye /ˈjɔːtjɛ/ n. street *ˈyotyo /ˈjɔːtjo/ n. player *ˈyotyə /ˈjɔːtjəː/ adj. optimal *ˈyowa /ˈjɔːwa/ n. hut *ˈyowayn /ˈjɔːwajn/ v. obey *ˈyowə /ˈjɔːwə/ n. behalf *ˈyoyo /ˈjɔːjɔː/ adj. dire *ˈyoyya /ˈjɔːjjaː/ v. interpret *ˈyu'ə /ˈjuʔə/ n. saw *ˈyucha /ˈjuʧaː/ adj. equivalent *ˈyue /ˈjueː/ v. bother *ˈyue /ˈjuɛ/ v. terminate *ˈyue /ˈjuɛː/ n. others *ˈyufə /ˈjufə/ n. lip *ˈyufəw /ˈjufəw/ v. sew *ˈyui /ˈjui/ adj. moist *ˈyui /ˈjuiː/ n. stand *ˈyuim /ˈjuim/ n. crown *ˈyuish /ˈjuiːʃ/ v. applaud *ˈyuiy /ˈjuij/ ˈjuid v. peek *ˈyuku /ˈjukɨː/ n. enemy *ˈyukyi /ˈjukji/ n. mountain *ˈyukəwt /ˈjukəwt/ n. pig *ˈyuma /ˈjuma/ v. walk *ˈyume /ˈjumɛː/ adj. classic *ˈyumo /ˈjumɔ/ v. consult *ˈyumpə /ˈjumpəː/ adj. radical *ˈyumum /ˈjumɨm/ v. surpass *ˈyumyaw' /ˈjumjaːwʔ/ n. drug, medicine *ˈyumyawt /ˈjumjaːwt/ v. perceive *ˈyumyew' /ˈjumjewʔ/ adj. plausible *ˈyumyewt /ˈjumjɛwt/ n. colour *ˈyunash /ˈjunaʃ/ v. graduate *ˈyunfi /ˈjunfi/ n. project *ˈyunfim /ˈjunfim/ v. irrigate *ˈyuno /ˈjunɔ/ v. spoil *ˈyunok /ˈjunɔk/ v. flush *ˈyunta /ˈjuntaː/ adv. already *ˈyuntu /ˈjuntɨː/ n. elbow *ˈyunu /ˈjunɨ/ n. trench *ˈyuo /ˈjuo/ adj. complex *ˈyuo /ˈjuoː/ v. prove *ˈyuo /ˈjuɔ/ n. pear *ˈyuo /ˈjuɔː/ adj. overwhelming *ˈyuonsh /ˈjuoːnʃ/ n. motion *ˈyuots /ˈjuɔʦ/ n. treat *ˈyupamp /ˈjupamp/ v. vary *ˈyupapt /ˈjupapt/ n. calf *ˈyuppa /ˈjuppaː/ n. riot *ˈyupu /ˈjupɨː/ pron. everything *ˈyusha /ˈjuʃaː/ adv. probably *ˈyushew /ˈjuʃɛːw/ n. saucepan *ˈyutche /ˈjutʧeː/ n. palette *ˈyutchi /ˈjutʧi/ adj. adverse *ˈyutchə /ˈjutʧəː/ adv. back *ˈyutsa /ˈjuʦaː/ n. orchestra *ˈyutsə /ˈjuʦə/ v. illuminate *ˈyutye /ˈjutjɛ/ n. cloak *ˈyutyə /ˈjutjəː/ v. plant *ˈyuu /ˈjuu/ n. uncle *ˈyuu /ˈjuɨ/ n. tire *ˈyuuwp /ˈjuɨwp/ n. religion *ˈyuwa /ˈjuwa/ v. verify *ˈyuwo /ˈjuwɔː/ n. rubber *ˈyuwə /ˈjuwə/ n. receipt *ˈyuyka /ˈjujka/ v. swim *ˈyuyko /ˈjujkɔː/ adj. urgent *ˈyuyku /ˈjujkɨ/ n. trousers, pants *ˈyuyuts /ˈjujɨʦ/ v. panic *ˈyuyye /ˈjujje/ n. sponge *ˈyuyə /ˈjujə/ n. loaf *ˈyuyəts /ˈjujəʦ/ v. crave *ˈyuə /ˈjuəː/ adv. best *ˈyuəwt /ˈjuəːwt/ n. prize Category:Language Category:Arms Race Category:Languages Category:Language Terminoligy Category:Tsoli Category:Wishoian Category:Puwoyn Category:'putunksian Category:He'toeboeian Category:'yaban Category:'xunten Category:Tuls'usian Category:Lunan Category:Lef'deiti Category:E'men Category:Achoian Category:Nu'baan Category:Gender Category:Case Category:Definite article Category:Indefinite article Category:Plurals Category:Morphology Category:Adpositions